Springtime in Boston
by roethfan7
Summary: Jane and Maura do what they do best, hunt down a serial killer. Will all this time they spend togehter bring them closer? Only one way to find out. Rizzles in upcoming chapters. Possibly some rated M chapters as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey everyone. This is my first adventure into writing fanfiction. I have to give mad props to artgrrl1989 for helping me through this story. If it wasn't for her I don't think I would have tried my hand at writing fanfiction. I am giving a little taste for now so if you all like it let me know and I will have more to follow. Thanks ahead for reading and please let me know what you think.

* * *

It was a cool, crisp New England spring morning. Julie Concord grabbed her coffee off the counter, walked out her front door, turned the key, and headed to her car. Unlocking her car Julie slid into her new Nissan Altima and her car purred to life when she turned the key in the ignition. The street was dimly lit by the street lights with dawn just around the corner. Julie pulled out of her driveway and on to Benson Avenue. About a half mile down the road Julie came to a stop at the stop sign. Taking a sip from her coffee Julie fails to notice the car lights behind her getting closer and closer until the sound of skidding brakes, a crash and a jolt catch her off guard.

Julie's first thought besides _I think I have whiplash_ was _great, my new car_. After taking a minute to gather her thoughts, Julie grabbed her insurance information out of her glove box hoping the jerk that just hit her didn't decide to drive off. To her luck the man didn't leave after she waited a minute _good, he isn't going to drive off_ she thought. Taking her insurance information she got out of her car looking for the jerk that rear-ended her.

The gentleman that rear-ended her also got out of his vehicle once he saw that she had gotten out of her vehicle. "Ma'am, I am so sorry. Please forgive me" was the first thing out of his mouth. "How in the world did you not see me sitting there?" Julie was now frustrated that she was going to be late for work. "Please forgive me. I have all my insurance information here so we can exchange information. My name is Gene by the way" he said while offering his hand as a polite gesture.

Taking his hand in hers she smiled _Hmm. This guy seems nice so not too bad of a start to the day even if I may have whiplash_. "My name is Julie. I have my information too." She handed him her insurance information so they could begin the process of copying each other's insurance information. Before Gene started copying her information he said "are you okay? I hope I didn't hurt you" and smiled a charming smile. "I'm not sure but I think I may have gotten a little whiplash."

"By all means please let me take you to my office. I can help you." This comment received an interesting look from Julie. "I'm sorry. That may have come off a little too weird. I'm a doctor and my practice is about a mile and a half that way on Orchard Street" as he pointed in a north direction. "We can also finish filling out our insurance information there."

"If I go with you then what about my car" Julie asked with a concerned look on her face. "Don't worry about it" Gene said. "I know a guy that tows and he'll be here within minutes to take your car to his repair shop." A_ doctor? Good. I guess going with him to his practice wouldn't hurt cause I sure could use something for my neck._ "Ok. I usually don't accept offers from strangers but you seem okay to me."

Gene opened the passenger side door of his Mercedes CLS63 AMG. As soon as Julie sat in the passenger side all she could think was _this car cost more than what I make in a year_. "Is your neck pretty sore" Gene asked. "Yeah. I think it is starting to stiffen up on me a little" Julie said while rubbing her neck for effect. "Well here. Take these two Tylenol and a sip of my water. It hasn't been opened yet so you can have it." _Should I take the Tylenol? He is a doctor and knows what he is doing so I guess it wouldn't hurt._

Julie took the two Tylenol Gene handed her and swallowed them both with one gulp of water. Gene placed a call to his tow and repair guy while pulling away from the stop sign. He gave the intersection of where Julie's vehicle could be located and continued in the direction of his office. "So are you from around this area" Gene inquired. "No. Not originally. I'm from Syracuse, New York and my job has recently brought me here." "I bet you miss home" he said sympathetically.

"Yes…No…I don't know…I'm starting to feel a little funny can…you…pull over." Julie started feeling dizzy like she was going to pass out. _Oh shit. This guy just drugged me. Oh my God. Where is my phone? I need to call 911._ Julie reached for her phone sluggishly and her driver snatched it from her hands before she could do anything. "Why" was all she was able to coherently say before blacking out.

* * *

Jane Rizzoli was in a comfortable deep sleep with Jo Friday chasing dream bunnies right next to her. Jane was quickly awakened from her deep sleep by the ringing of her cell phone on the nightstand next to her. Grumbling, she picked up the phone to see what time it was and who was calling _Jesus. Just one more hour_. Seeing it was Korsak she answered the phone with a gruff "What?" "Good morning to you too Janie" Korsak replied.

"Come on Korsak. One more hour please" Jane begged feeling like she was 15 years-old again begging her ma for just one more hour of sleep before school. "Janie, you know I would if I could but we have a body out here off of I-90 in a wooded area. Get up and get ready and I'll text you the coordinates.

_Ugh._ "Fine. Give me thirty and I'll be there." Jane opted for a short shower to begin the long day.

* * *

Maura was just returning from her morning run and was feeding Bass when her cell phone started ringing. A little out of breath she answered the phone "Dr. Isles. Ok. I'll be there in thirty." Hanging up the phone she fed Bass the rest of his breakfast Kale.

"See you in a little while. Mommy has to go to work" bending down she patted the back of Bass' shell. Maura headed to her bedroom to get ready for the long day ahead.

* * *

It was an overcast day in the Boston area with sprinkles and showers forecasted for the rest of the day. There was small dirt road off of I-90 where the crime scene was unfolding. The body was located in was a dense wooded area making it difficult for emergency, police, and homicide personnel to move freely. The fact that it has been raining off and on through the evening only made it more difficult. The area was dimly lit but the flashing lights of the emergency vehicles were helping to light up the area.

Maura and Jane pulled up to the crime scene about the same time. "Good morning Jane" Maura said in a chipper tone.

If Jane could have growled with her eyes she would have so she settled on a simple eye roll. "Morning, yes. Good, no."

Maura was wearing her usual fashion, anything that looked like it was straight off a runway in Paris."

"You sure do like to dress for the occasion don't you Maur?"

"What? I like to be comfortable when I work" Maura said while looking down at her attire. " I even wore my rain boots to walk through the mud."

"What are those? Blueberries? I don't know why you would want to wear those expensive things, much less in the mud" Jane said while staring at Maura's boots.

"First of all they are not Blueberries, they are Burberrys. Second of all they are made to wear in the rain and that is what I am doing."

"Whatever." Jane rolled her eyes for the second time.

Jane and Maura walked over to where the body was laying. Julie Concord was lying on her back with her arms and legs splayed out looking as she had been dumped haphazardly. Maura bent down and leaned over the body of Julie starting her initial examination of the body. "So it looks like she was strangled" Jane pointed at the bruising around Julie's neck.

"Jane, you know I don't make guesses. I cannot be sure of that until we get her back to the lab so I can perform an autopsy."

"Come on Maura. Just look at the bruising around her neck. You know that she was strangled."

"Yes. The ligature marks around her neck do suggest she was strangled but I am not guessing and you'll get my answer in my final report."

"Fine." Jane walked away and headed to where Korsak and Frost were standing.

"Hey Janie. Beautiful start to the morning huh? We would be a little closer to the action if it wasn't for Suzy Weakstomach over here." Korsak jammed his finger in the direction of Frost. At the mention of his newly created nickname Frost peeked over to where the body is laying and had to stifle his urge to want to throw up.

"Yeah. Ha ha. Pick on the guy with the weak stomach. Anyways. We have the body of a 26 year-old female. The ID in her pocketbook says she is Julie Concord of 1923 Benson Avenue. As you can see by the position of the body she was dumped here." Frost did his best trying not to look over in the direction of the body.

"It looks like she was raped too, Janie." Korsak chimed in.

"I know but we won't be able to get an answer until Maura gets the body back to the morgue to do the autopsy on the body and run a rape kit." Jane walked over to the left and Frost and Korsak followed.

"Careful Janie, don't get too close to the body because we might get some extra evidence we really don't want to have to process." Korsak let out a hearty laugh at his joke. "Look over here you two. Did the first responding officers note these tire tracks over here?"

Frost pulled his small notepad out of his breast pocket opening the flap looking to see if he made a notation of it. "No. Doesn't look like it."

"Hey Frankie" Jane called her younger brother over to them "did you or any of your guys make a notation of this cause if not we need to have this area photographed."

"No. It doesn't look like it. I'll get the guys over here to lay more numbers and get photographs." Frankie turned and walked the other way getting the attention of a couple officers to follow him. Jane turned to Korsak and Frost and let them know she was headed back to where Maura was and let them know she would see the both of them at the office in a little while.

By the time Jane got back to the body Maura was completing her initial examination and started standing. "Her liver temp shows she has been dead an hour at the most. Jason will be here any minute to get the body to take back to the morgue so I can do my autopsy. I'm going to head to the morgue now and I'll text you when I have some results."

"Alright Maur. Let me know and I'll get with you for the results." Jane and Maura got into their vehicles and headed to the BPD anxious to catch another killer.

* * *

Maura finished dressing in her black scrubs and continued into the morgue to do her autopsy. She carefully removed the clothes from the victim and placed them in a plastic evidence bag and sealed it and placed a sheet over the body. Maura noted the bruises on the victim's inner thighs and used a rape kit because the evidence of a possible rape. She continued with the rest of the examination of the outside of the victim's body. Looking at the victim's neck closely Maura made notations of bruising patterns and concluded she had been strangled. Maura did her usual Y incision and proceeded examining the inners of the victim. When she was done with the examination she sewed the Y incision up and moved her to cold storage. Removing her protective gear she headed to her office and grabbed her phone to text Jane like she promised. _Meet me in my office. I have some results that I would like to give you. M._

Walking into the bull-pen Jane was greeted by Frost and Korsak. "So do we have anything on our victim yet?"

"No not yet." Frost got on the computer and started tapping the keys pulling up Julie Concord's information. "But we have pulled up her information." Tapping some more keys Frost pulled up a Pharm-Tech employee badge with the name and picture of the victim on it. Next to it he brought up her driver's license.

"Now that we know who she is we just have to figure out where she was killed. I know Maura hasn't gotten with me to let me know her results but look at the body. Bruising around the neck? Skirt and blouse torn? Someone had their way with her and just dumped her body." Jane handed the pictures of the victim to Korsak and Frost for them to look over as well. The pictures revealed a helpless girl in her twenties. She wasn't beaten, the most bruising on her body the pictures showed was around her neck. The bruises were of a deep purple so the person who did this almost seemed like they hated the girl by the dark finger shaped bruises around her neck.

All the boys and Jane could do was sit and review Julie's photographs and her personal information until Jane heard from Maura. Frustrated, Jane started to get up and head to the café downstairs for some much needed coffee when her phone started buzzing. _Finally_ she thought.

_Meet me in my office. I have some results that I would like to give you. M._

_Thanks. I'm on my way now. J._

* * *

"I'm gonna head down to see what Maura has for us. I'll catch up with you later. Let me know if you come across anything new." With that said Jane was on her way out of the bullpen punching the down button and waiting for the elevator to come. Stepping inside and hitting the button to take her down to the morgue she caught herself humming along with the cheesy elevator music. _Wow. What is wrong with me? I hate this cheesy crap._

Stepping out of the elevator and walking to Maura's office she tapped on the door letting Maura know she was there before walking in. _Definitely wouldn't want to walk in on her changing…or would I? Holy Shit. Where did that just come from? _Shaking her head to chase out her odd thoughts walked into Maura's office to see her sitting at her desk doing none other than shoe shopping.

"And here it is I thought you had something important to tell me. I've heard it all if you tell me those Louboutins is the cause of our victim's death." Jane fake glared at Maura before letting a smile come through.

"Shoes couldn't possibly kill a person on their own Jane." All Jane could do was shake her head at her friend's literal answer.

"Well not totally cause if I wore those, they would kill me. The first step I took in those strappy heeled things I would fall and break my neck. Therefore the shoes would have killed me." Jane couldn't help but be proud of herself for her witty comeback.

"No Jane. You would have killed yourself because you wouldn't have been able to balance yourself correctly." Maura was now puzzled that her friend could think shoes were capable of killing someone.

"Nevermind."

"I texted you to come down because I have some results for you. The victim Julie Concord died of asphyxiation due to strangulation."

"Told you."

"She also had heavy bruising along her inner thighs so I ran a rape kit which did come back positive, she was raped. I have the sample over in the lab now to see if we can produce some DNA of who raped her."

"Knew it."

"I was also able to scrape skin cells from under her nails and have sent that to the lab to be tested for DNA as well.

"Thanks Maur. I'll see you later this evening."

"Ok."

Jane was back in the elevator heading back up to the bullpen and started humming again to the music. _Dammit. This has got to stop._

* * *

**Thank you again for taking the time to read this. Please let me know what you think. =o)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Thank you for those of you who have read the first chapter. Those of you who haven't please feel free to go back to chapter 1 and catch up. Thank you for those of you who reviewed my last chapter. I love the encouragement. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. Also another shout out to artgrrl1989. Check her page out and if you haven't started reading origins I highly suggest you do. It's really good.

* * *

Later that evening after things calmed down at work Jane headed to her favorite release spot after work, The Dirty Robber. Jane walked in and headed to her usual booth. Noticing Maura had not arrived yet she went ahead and ordered her usual beer. Jane had not been sitting there too long before she saw Maura coming through the door. _She looks especially stunning tonight_ was her first thought. _Where the hell did that come from_ was her next thought.

"Hey Maur. How about some peanuts" she asked knowing her answer.

"I haven't had a chance to culture this week's stock so I'm not going to take a chance." Maura slid the dish of peanuts back over to Jane. The waitress serving their usual table brought Jane's beer and Maura's usual wine placing the correct drink to the correct drinker in front of them.

"When was the last time we were able to relax for a minute like this?" Jane was stretching her arms as wide as she could.

"It's been awhile. We haven't had much of a chance to catch up with each other with the last case and now this one going on."

"So how's the love life going?"

"Sex, yes. Love, no."

Jane about spit her beer across the table.

"I haven't seen Jason for about a week now. We broke up. He has pes planus. It wouldn't be a good trait to pass on to children."

"Hey Google-mouth. Normal people terms."

"Sorry. It means he has flat feet."

"Um. Okay."

"Anything for you my dear?"

_That kinda sounded nice._ "Nope. Luckily all the pez platypuses are staying away from me."

"Pes planus."

"Whatever."

Maura and Jane stayed for a while chit chatting and catching up on everything they had missed with each other over the past couple of weeks. The time was nearing 10 pm so Jane and Maura decided it would be a good time to call it a night and go home.

They headed back to the BPD where their cars were parked, linked arm-in-arm. Neither one realized they were having the same thought of _this is comfortable._ Reaching their cars they sat for a minute still chatting and after each said goodnight their eyes stayed locked together for an extra couple of seconds. Jane felt a small palpitation. _What was that?_ Maura was able to tell something happened "are you okay Jane?"

"Yeah just a little lightheaded. Long day. I'm good though."

"Are you sure? I can take you to my place and you can stay the night so I can make sure you are ok."

_Yes please. _"No mother. Thank you though. I'll be fine. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Jane."

Each girl headed to their home both lost in their own thoughts. Jane was on her way home to her lovable Jo Friday. All the way home all she could think about was how beautiful the ME looked when she let loose and had a couple drinks. Then she couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she was all the time. _That has got to be the beer talking. _Maura was on her way home to her lovable Bass. Maura couldn't stop thinking about their eyes locking before leaving. _That was odd. At that moment she was so beautiful with her mussed hair. Something just made me want to run my hands through it._ As Maura got out of her car she was only able to muse herself by saying those thoughts were from the wine even if she did only have two glasses.

The next couple days were quiet with the case of Julie Concord. Finally on Thursday they were able to get a hit in the computer. An abandoned vehicle was spotted and was processed. When it was processed it came up in the computer as Julie Concord's vehicle.

"Looks like we may have finally got something on our victim." Frost wheeled himself in front of his computer and started tapping away bringing the computer to life. As Frost brought up the information on the vehicle on the larger screen for all of them to see they were able to find out that the vehicle had been picked up on a street over in east Boston, an area known for drug activity. The vehicle was waiting in the impound lot. Seeing the information, Korsak got on the phone calling the impound lot and telling them it was part of an investigation and had them tow it to the evidence bay.

* * *

The first thing Jane had the CSU process on the vehicle was fingerprints. She waited impatiently in the wings as the technicians dusted the car. Finally she wandered up to a CSU guy and leaned over his shoulder, "What do you have Mark?"

"I'm working on it Rizzoli." He huffed.

"Well, my grandma can dust faster than you."

"You want this done correctly or not?"

"Yes, I want it done correctly and in this century if you don't mind."

"Alright, keep your pants on." He rolled his eyes as he finished his work, "It looks like we got three different sets of prints off the car."

Jane crossed her arms as she thought, "A professional would have wiped his prints from the car. You think this is an amateur?"

Jane looked back to Korsak. He countered, "Or our guy knows he is not in the system."

While the CSU continued processing the vehicle for finger prints Jane, Korsak, and Frost were giving the vehicle a once over. They noticed the rear bumper had taken noticeable damage like it had been rear ended. Luckily the vehicle that did the damage left some paint behind so hopefully the lab would be able to pin point it to a certain type of car.

The CSU finished processing the vehicle taking what evidence was found to the lab to be processed. The only thing Jane, Korsak, and Frost could do now was to wait for the results from the lab. Heading back inside the BPD Jane decided to break from the guys and head downstairs to see Maura.

* * *

Knocking on the door to Maura's office she waited for an answer but none came. She went inside and looked through the window into the morgue and saw Maura finishing up a case for the day. Maura waved at Jane giving her a hand signal saying she wouldn't be but a few more minutes. Jane smiled and gave a thumbs up and sat on the couch waiting for Maura to come in.

After finishing up Maura came in the office sitting on the couch opposite Jane. "So how is the Julie Concord case going?"

"Alright. I hope we can get a lead. Her car was found and we brought it in. It was processed and now all we are waiting on are the results from the lab on the evidence that was taken."

"Good. I'm sure this will be a step in the right direction." Maura got up and walked over to her desk grabbing a file and brought it back to the couch. "I'm glad you came down. I was planning on texting you when I was done to let you know I received the results of the DNA testing."

"Great." Jane started to get excited.

"Not great. No DNA was found when I did the rape kit."

"So we have a smart rapist, great."

"Not great."

"Sarcasm Maura."

"Oh. Well the DNA I was able to get from under Julie's fingernails did not get a hit in the database."

"So we have a smart rapist who has never been caught before."

"Well I know if anyone can catch this person I know you can do it." Maura reached over and put her and on Jane's knee leaving her hand for a few seconds longer then needed to get her point across. As soon as Maura took her hand back Jane was missing it.

To change the subject from the obvious awkwardness that now filled the office Jane asked "so when are we doing movie night?"

"How about tonight?"

"Your place or mine."

"I know you haven't been home much to clean so let's have it at my house."

"Come on Maur, my home will never be as immaculate as yours."

"No, it won't."

"Ok. Your place it is then. Your pick or mine."

"Yours. So don't make it too violent."

"You deal with blood every day so what difference does it make?"

"Because."

"Wow. I can't believe it. I finally got the great Dr. Isles stumped."

"Keep going and I'll pick the movie again." Maura smiled letting Jane know she wasn't being mean.

"No. Please. I don't think I could take Sense and Sensibility again." Jane feigned innocence while standing up to head on back to her apartment. "I'll see you at 8." As Jane turned around to head to her car to go home and get ready Maura slapped Jane's rear which caused her to jump and turn towards Maura. "What was that for?"

"I don't know. Just telling you to get a move on."

"Just remember Dr. Isles, paybacks are a bitch." Jane fake glared at Maura but let her smile show as she was turning around to try and head back out the door, again. Jane safely made it out the door and was headed upstairs in the elevator. All the way up to the lobby all Jane could think about is that she really wouldn't mind Maura trying that again.

Jane did everything she could so she could get home quickly and get ready for her _date? Why am I thinking that this is a date?_ She loved movie night with Maura because it gave her time to just relax and enjoy her friend's company. _Maybe she'll fall asleep on my shoulder again._ Still not knowing where those thoughts were coming from she continued her drive home humming along to whatever was playing on the radio. Jane didn't even know what was playing on the radio. _Korsak must have put it on the crappy oldies station again._ She decided to switch the station to something more upbeat _and I'm still humming…oh well._

When Jane got home she rushed up the stairs to her apartment. Opening the door and closing it hard behind her she startled Jo out of her sleep so much she almost fell off the couch. She gained her composure and sat back down on the couch staring at her owner like she was a crazy woman.

"Sorry girl. Didn't mean to scare ya. It's movie night tonight at Maura's. Wanna go see Bass?"

With that question Jo became almost as excited as her owner. She was ready to get out of the house and go see her friend but she couldn't understand why her owner was more excited than she was.

Jane headed over to her DVDs and perused her collection. _Out of all these movies why can't I decide which one to take? _She went over each one diligently looking for the right one. _Silence of the Lambs? Nah. Too scary._ The next one _The Professional? Nope. Although it was weird seeing Natalie Portman as a child, hasn't changed much. _Finally she came to the one she felt was just right. _Good ole' Arnie. Can never go wrong with The Terminator._

Jane hurried and changed her clothes dressing in her comfy BPD sweatpants and a shirt she thinks she stole from Frankie. She put Jo on her leash, grabbed the movie, and headed on out the door to let Jo do her business before getting into the car. Jane started her car and pulled away from the curb ready to start one of her favorite traditions with Maura, movie night.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Who likes movie night with the girls? I do. Movie night will be coming next. Let me know what you think. =o)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read my story. I would also like to thank all those who have written me a review; CharlieTheCAG, acidofilo, tattoo me1969, and Swishla. Thank you for the encouragement, makes me want to write more. artgrrl1989 has helped me a lot on this story. If you get a chance check her out. Her story Origins is really good. If you get a minute after reading let me know what you think. Thank you everyone.

* * *

8:01 pm Jane was knocking on Maura's door. "You're late."

"It's only one minute after 8 Maura."

"So that makes you one minute late. If you were on time you would have knocked on the door at 8."

"Ok. You got me. I'm soooo late." Jane could only smile with that comment.

"What did you bring?"

"Jo Friday." Jane set Jo down to go find her friend Bass.

"Ha ha."

"I decided on The Terminator."

"Never heard of it."

"You know, Arnold Schwarzenegger…I'll be back."

"Where are you going? You just got here." Jane did all she could do not to smack the palm of her hand against her forehead. _She's so cute when she is oblivious._

"It's a famous line from the movie. You'll see what I mean when we watch the movie."

"I was just about to start popping some popcorn. You want to help?"

"Lead the way Dr. Isles."

Jane followed Maura over to her kitchen and began to help Maura get the stuff ready to make popcorn. As they were popping the corn and melting some butter to go on top Jane grabbed the dish towel to wipe the butter off her hands. As she was wiping her hands a wicked thought came to mind _how about some payback._ Maura had her back towards Jane while she was watching the corn popping not wanting it to burn. Little did she know that Jane was hatching an evil plan behind her. Jane took the towel and wound it up. The only sound that could be heard in the kitchen was what sounded like the cracking of a whip.

Maura jumped in the air almost knocking the popcorn and butter on to the floor immediately holding her rear where the focus of sound had landed. "Ouch Jane. What was that for?"

"I told you as I was leaving your office that paybacks are a bitch." She could only grin from ear to ear while she was holding the weapon.

"You'll rue the day you messed with Dr. Maura Isles."

"Oooo. I'm shaking in my boots."

"You're not wearing any boots."

"Figure of speech Maur."

The girls finished making the popcorn and went over to the couch. Maura sat down while Jane grabbed the DVD, put it in the player, and hit play. Jane went back to the couch and sat at her respectable end. Maura did as she always did and stretched her legs on top of Jane's. All Jane could think was _why is this so comfortable? I could do this every night. I wouldn't mind doing this every night. I think I need to have a talk with myself to figure out what is going on with me and these thoughts._ Jane was soon interrupted out of her thoughts by Maura.

"Oh wow. Is that Bill Paxton? With a mohawk? He was so young and goofy looking."

"Wow. Maura has learned a little pop culture."

"I absolutely love Titanic. That is why I remember him."

Further into the movie Jane had to prop her legs up on the coffee table and stretched her arms on the top of the couch. Maura then shifted herself to where she was sitting next to Jane and leaned into her side and laid her head on in the niche of Jane's arm. _Friends can do this right? She is so comfortable to snuggle against. Her heartbeat is so soothing._ Those were the last of Maura's thoughts before falling asleep.

Jane welcomed the company of Maura in her arms. One thing she wasn't going to do was stop her. The part of the movie came that Jane tried to tell Maura about. "See Maur, this is the part I was trying to tell you about." Not getting any response Jane looked down at her friend and noticed that she had fallen asleep. Jane watched the rest of the movie and shut the TV off. She laid there in silence not wanting to move and wake Maura. Before she knew it Jane and Maura were sharing the same breathing pattern as now both were asleep.

As Jane slowly began to wake up, the first thing she noticed was her body seemed crammed in an awkward position, creating a sore sensation throughout her muscles. She opened her eyes and realized she had fallen asleep on the couch. She looked down to see Maura who resting soundly on her chest, making her smile momentarily at the unguarded doctor._ Maybe we are having the same thoughts. I don't know what is going on. I think I am starting to have feelings for her._ Jane started to get nervous because she did not want Maura thinking she was attracted to her, not when she was not entirely sure herself. Jane slowly slipped herself out from under Maura. The ME only stirred a little bit but Jane regretted standing up as soon as she was on her feet. She missed the feeling of the ME cuddled against her. This only made Jane more nervous. _Please stay asleep so I don't have to explain why I am so nervous._

Jane decided to grab her DVD later. She was starting to get hot. _I need some fresh air._ She grabbed Jo Friday who was snuggled with her best friend Bass and headed for the door. Jane let herself out quietly and made sure she locked the door behind her. _What is happening to me?_ Jane got in her car and headed home.

* * *

Inside Maura awoke to a car engine starting, her first though consisting of, _Where's Jane?_ She sat up and looked all around her. She saw Bass without Jo Friday snuggled up to him. _I wonder why she went home?_ She walked over to the door and looked out the small window next to it and saw Jane pulling out of the driveway and heading in the direction of her apartment.

Maura walked over to the counter where her phone was sitting and looked at the time. It was ten minutes before 5:30 am, the time she would usually get up. _She must have headed home to get her shower before work. But she doesn't usually get up until later._ Maura could only sit there and wonder why her friend headed home when she would usually stay.

Unlocking her phone she decided to text Jane to see if everything was okay.

_Is everything ok? You left rather quickly this morning. M._

Setting her phone down Maura changed into her yoga clothes, grabbed her mat, and started her everyday ritual of yoga in the morning.

* * *

As soon as Jane pulled in her driveway her phone started buzzing letting her know she had a text. She was not sure if she wanted to look at it but she decided it would be better so Maura did not end up worrying about her too much.

_Is everything ok? You left rather quickly this morning. M._

Jane stayed as calm as she could, trying to decide whether she should answer her back or ignore it and act like she never got it. She decided it would be rude to not answer her back.

_Woke up feeling a little sick._ She cringed at her lie. _Just gonna grab a shower and I'll see you at work. J._

Jane knew Maura probably would not buy her flimsy excuse but hoped she would let her have the benefit of the doubt. Jane grabbed Jo and headed for her apartment. She felt safe as soon as she stepped inside. Letting Jo down to romp about she headed for the shower ready to get the day started.

* * *

_Woke up feeling a little sick. Just gonna grab a shower and I'll see you at work. J._

Being a doctor, Maura did not buy that Jane was sick. _She didn't look sick last night. I doubt she got a bug that quick. I hope I didn't scare her off by snuggling to her._ Maura let her thoughts rest; she did not want to get too worked up especially after finishing her morning yoga. She set her phone down and headed for the shower ready to get her day started.

* * *

As soon as Jane got to the BPD she headed for her usual morning spot. "Morning Ma."

"Good morning Janie. What's wrong, are you feeling okay?" Angela hurried from behind the counter bringing her hand up to feel Jane's forehead about as fast as Jane was trying to dodge her mom's hand.

"Ma! I'm okay. Just didn't sleep too well that's all."

"Well you look horrible."

"Thanks. Can I just get a coffee please?"

"Yes sweetie. One coffee coming right up." Angela turned on her heels and headed behind the counter to make her daughter her coffee.

"You know Jane, you really do need to do something about those periorbital dark circles."

Jane had not even realized Maura had come in until she was behind her speaking. Jane swore she could feel Maura's breath on the back of her neck. The shot a jolt through Jane she could not understand. Jane stood up and said hey to Maura.

"I didn't know you had come in." Jane ran a shaky hand through her mane.

"You had your back turned."

"Yeah. I guess I did."

"Here's your coffee sweetie." Angela came from behind the counter and handed Jane her coffee. "Just how you like it."

"Thanks Ma. I gotta go. I'll catch up with you later Maur." With that said Jane was out of the café, into the elevator, and headed up to the bullpen before either woman could blink an eye.

"I never know what's going on with that girl." Angela let out a loud sigh.

"She has been acting a little strange lately."

"You don't think its drugs do you Maura?"

"No. She doesn't show any signs classical symptoms of drug habits. Dilated pupils, weight loss, impaired coordination, hyperactivity, paranoia..." Maura rattled off.

"She better not be 'cause I'll have to kick her butt into next week if she is."

Maura could only laugh at the horrified look on Angela's face at the thought of her daughter being on drugs. Maura bid Angela goodbye and headed to the elevators to take her down to the morgue so she could begin her day.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading. I hope you enjoyed. If you did please let me know. Reviews help me write and I have my hands on the keyboard. Help me write =o)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I just want to say thank you for all of you who have stuck with me through the process of my first story. I really enjoy getting feedback and reviews so keep 'em coming. Again I have to say thank you to artgrrl1989 for helping me through this process. Check her out if you haven't. I also have to thank everyone who has given me feedback and reviews. You are also helping me through this process. I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer that this is a story that will lead to eventual Rizzles so if you don't like that sort of stuff then check out some other stories that don't have Rizzles. Also none of these characters belong to me. Please enjoy my next installment.

* * *

Frost had already started scanning the database for any fingerprints matching the ones the Crime Scene Unit was able to lift off of Julie's vehicle by the time Jane made it in to the bullpen.

"Well look who finally showed up for work today." Frost smiled at Jane walking in the doors.

"Shut up." Jane was not too particularly happy.

"Ooo. Touchy this morning."

"Yeah. Must be her time of the month." Korsak joined in.

"Yeah. Ha ha."

"Sorry Janie. Didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You didn't hurt my feelings Korsak. Just not having an okay day."

"You can talk to me Janie. I'm here for you."

"Yeah Janie. I'm here for you too." Frost had to have one last jab at Jane.

Jane picked up a pen from her desk and quickly flung it at Frost's head only missing by a hair.

"Ok. Sorry" were the last words spoken before silence took over the bullpen.

Jane, Frost and Korsak were all deep in thought and going through the case files when a beeping sound caught their attention. Each of their heads popped up from what they were concentrating on, looking like prairie dogs on a plain popping out of their homes.

Frost was the first to speak. "Finally, I was beginning to think we weren't going to get a hit."

Jane stood up from her desk immediately and walked over to the larger screen on the wall. "Make the results bigger Frost." Frost tapped away at the computer making the file larger on the screen. "Jason Freeman."

"1402 Hickory Street apartment 2." Korsak chimed in squinting at the screen.

"Sorry. There isn't a setting for old people." Frost started giggling at his own joke. Jane could just stare at him willing with her eyes for him to calm down to show a little respect for the victim and to concentrate on the possible suspect. Knowing that look all too well Frost could only offer a simple "sorry" hanging his head for a quick second.

"Frost, go let Cavanaugh know where we are headed and I'll put in for a search warrant." Korsak picked up the phone to call the judge on duty who was handling the search warrants. Korsak hung up the phone with a grin on his face. "We got it. Couldn't have been easier, a known felon with fingerprints on our victim's vehicle. Signed, sealed, and delivered."

"Alright, let's go get this scumbag." Jane grabbed her keys off the desk and all three headed out of the bullpen on the way to the suspect's place of residence.

Jane pulled her vehicle in front of the apartment complex. The sign leading into the stark, gray building had Green Gables written on it, so faded now it was barely legible. From the looks of the surrounding area Jane could only guess that Green was meant for marijuana. There were three rows of apartment buildings, each looking as rundown as the next. Jane continued driving down the road until they were in front of 1402 Hickory Street apartment 2.

Korsak and Jane walked up to the front door while Frost went around to the rear to watch to make sure no one was going to make a run for it out the back door. Jane knocked on the door announcing in a loud tone "Police. Open up." Waiting about 20 seconds Korsak was about to have a go at knocking on the door but then the door opened as far as the chain on the door would allow it to open.

Both holding up their badges to the door for the person behind to see, Korsak announcing they were detectives. The door slowly opened to reveal a scrawny man who looked to be 25.

"Are you Jason Freeman?" Jane asked as she was putting her badge back on her belt.

"I am" replied the young man.

"You're under arrest for having been in possession of a stolen vehicle." Korsak read the man his rights while placing the handcuffs on him.

Frost came back from around the back of the apartment building. Seeing Jane and Korsak having the suspect in custody he immediately went to the car and radioed for a patrol officer to come and pick up the suspect to take him downtown to BPD.

"We also have a warrant to search your premises." Jane led Jason over to the couch sitting him down to wait for the patrol officer to arrive.

"Why would you have a warrant to search my house if all I did was steal a vehicle?"

"So you're admitting to stealing a vehicle?" Jane asked while Korsak was in the background searching for any item that may link Jason to the killing of Julie Concord.

Realizing he said too much already Jason sat back on the couch. "I'm not saying another word until I have my lawyer."

"That's fine. It just makes you look more guilty." Korsak jabbed before Jason shut his mouth.

"Hey guys. Did you call for me?"

"Hey Frankie" Jane called out letting him know where they were.

"Frost called for a patrol unit to take a suspect to the station."

"There he is." Korsak pointed to Jason sitting on the couch.

"We searched all the areas the warrant allowed us to search so we're done here." Jane and Korsak followed Frankie and the suspect out the front door. On a small table to the side of the front door there was a small baggy of marijuana.

"Well look what we have here Korsak. Maybe Jason would like to talk about this seeing as how he doesn't want to talk about the stolen vehicle with his prints on." Jane was holding up the baggy pinching it by the corner. Jason looked back trying to see what the detective was talking about. As soon as he saw what she was holding he put his head back down and kept heading to the police car with Frankie.

"Guess not" Korsak chuckled.

"I'll take him down to the station and see you guys later." Frankie put Jason in the back of the police cruiser and was down the road and heading for BPD.

Korsak and Jane joined Frost by Jane's vehicle.

"Did you find anything?"

"Nothing but a little baggy of marijuana." Korsak pointed over at Jane who was putting the small bag inside of the larger evidence bag.

"You think he did it?"

"Don't know. If he did we'll have to ride him pretty hard to confess because right now we have nothing to link him to the murder besides a couple of fingerprints on the suspect's vehicle." Korsak looked a little defeated with no evidence linking Jason Freeman to the murder of Julie Concord.

"We can at least hold him for a little bit seeing as how we have a known felon in the possession of drugs" was the only good news Jane could offer on the subject. All three got into Jane's vehicle and headed back to the BPD devising an interrogation plot to get Jason to confess.

* * *

Jason Freeman soon found himself sitting inside an interrogation room waiting for whoever was going to come inside. He looked to his right as saw the all too obvious one-way mirror. _What is the point of having those things anymore? Everyone knows what they are and who's behind them._

On the other side of the mirror looking in was Jane, Frost, and Korsak. "He doesn't look like a killer Janie."

"I know Vince but you know as well as me that just because someone doesn't look like one doesn't mean that they aren't."

"I know Janie but he just looks so young."

"I know Vince." With that said Jane was headed out the door and into the interrogation room readying herself to question Jason.

Jane walked into the interrogation room and introduced herself to Jason. "My name is Detective Rizzoli."

"My lawyer isn't here yet."

"I see that. But you are here because you are under investigation."

"For what?"

"Where were you the early morning hours of April 5th?"

"I was home."

"Can you prove that?"

"Yeah. You can go talk to my dog."

"Well seeing as how you want to be a smartass…You are here because you are under the investigation of the murder of Julie Concord."

Jason's eyes became as large as saucers and did his best to keep his jaw from hitting the ground. "What?"

"Yeah, but seeing as how you want to wait till your lawyer gets here, we'll just talk about it then." Jane got up and started heading for the door to leave smiling to herself knowing what was coming next.

"Wait."

Jane turned back around with a fake irritated look on her face. "You wanna talk now?"

"I didn't kill nobody."

"Then why were you in possession of a stolen vehicle? One that was owned by the victim?"

"Look. I didn't know it belonged to some dead girl."

"Sure."

As Jane was interrogating Jason she had no idea that Maura had joined the boys on the other side of the one-way mirror.

"Hey Dr. Isles."

"Hi Vince. Please call me Maura. We have known each other long enough now to be past formalities." Before Frost could say hello Maura was ahead of him "Hello Barry. So who is that Jane is interrogating?" _I never realized how Jane looks so sexy when interrogating a suspect._ Maura had to pause her thoughts for a minute wondering where they came from.

Frost moved over next to Maura pointing to the suspect. "That is Jason Freeman. He is 25 years-old and he is our suspect in the killing of Julie Concord." Before Frost could offer any more on the suspect Maura was already interjecting.

"He didn't do it."

"Huh?" Frost and Korsak were looking at her dumbfounded.

"He didn't do it."

"How do you know Maura?" Korsak was now interested.

"He is too small. Look at his fingers. They are not a match for the size of the fingers that strangled the victim. But I would like to take a closer look to make sure."

"By all means. Go ahead." Frost opened the door to let Maura go on in to the interrogation room.

"What are you doing in here?" Jane was shocked wondering why Maura was in her interrogation room.

"He didn't do it and I was coming in to be sure."

Before Maura knew it Jane was leading her out of the interrogation room into the hallway. "What are you doing Maur?"

"He didn't do it."

"And how do you know that for sure?"

"Because. Look at his fingers. They are too small to have made the marks around Julie Concord's neck."

"Are you sure?"

"That is what I was coming in for. I was going to get a closer look at his hands and fingers to be sure."

"Ok. But you can't just come barging in saying he didn't do it. It messes everything up."

"How?"

Jane could only pinch the bridge of her nose. "Maur…you're killing me?"

"No I'm not. I would never murder anyone."

Jane looked into the innocence of Maura's eyes and thought s_he is so cute I could kiss her. _Jane started to feel her nervousness come back but all she could offer was"Nevermind."

Jane opened the door for Maura to walk in and she followed behind. Jane could not help but look at the figure in front of her. _That dress accentuates every wonderful thing about her body, especially her rear. _Jane cleared her thoughts quickly before Maura or the suspect caught her starting at the ME's rear.

"Jason, this is Dr. Maura Isles. She is the Medical Examiner in charge of the victim. She is here to look at your hands."

"What do my hands have to do with anything?"

"If you ever want to see the possibility of getting out of here then you may want to show her your hands."

Maura sat next to Jason. "I'm not going to hurt you. All is need to do is look at your hands."

"Ok." Jason gave Maura his hands.

Maura was holding the suspect's hands in hers and Jane thought she felt a twinge of jealousy. _Get a grip Rizzoli. Maura would be with a suspect about as quickly as she would with you._

"Just as I thought. His hands are not the correct dimensions to be the ones that strangled Julie Concord."

Jason felt a wave of relief wash over him. Although he knew he was not out of the weeds yet.

"You aren't completely cleared Mr. Freeman. You are still under arrest for being in possession of stolen property and drugs." Jane knocked on the door and two officers came in. "Take Mr. Freeman back to his holding cell."

The two officers grabbed Jason on either side and led him out the door.

"Well that clears one person but that means the killer is still out there."

"I have confidence in you and the boys. You'll get the killer. You always do." Maura smiled and walked out the door. Jane still had her back turned to the door becoming lost in her thoughts when honey blonde startled her. "Dinner tonight at my place."

"Shit Maur. You scared me."

"Sorry."

"I thought it was going to be at my place."

"More room at mine."

"Why can't you come to my place Maur?"

"I will. You just need a chance to clean up first, that's all."

"Fine."

"You're still cooking though."

"Yes dear." Jane accidentally let it slip out.

Playing along Maura countered "see you tonight sweetie."

Jane could not be happier when Maura was walking out the door. She did not want the ME seeing the blush that was about to overtake her whole body. _I swear. The boys better not give me shit about this._

* * *

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading. I hope I am giving enough of the crime aspect and interaction with the girls. If you think there isn't I promise I have more coming up. Let me know what you think. Reviews are fuel and my car is almost on E. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hello Everyone. Again I want to say thank you to all of you who are reading my story and another thank you for those reviewing. Your words are inspiration and makes me want to write just that much more. Again I have to say thank you to artgrrl1989 for her help. A disclaimer for all those reading, Rizzoli nor Isles belong to me. This story will contain Rizzles and possible M chapters. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter. Please review =o)

* * *

Jane was the only one sitting in the bullpen lost in her case when the buzzing of her phone startled her.

_You're late. M._

Jane all but smacked the palm of her hand against her forehead. _Shit._

_Sorry. On my way. J._

Jane rushed and closed her folders and packed up the case files for the evening. Grabbing her blazer off the back of her chair she hurried for the elevators trying to get out of there as fast as she could.

Jane stopped by her apartment first so she could grab Bass' best friend, Jo. She hurried up the steps and burst into her apartment. She grabbed Jo's leash off the counter noticing an envelope sitting on top of the counter with her name written on it. Not sure where the note came from she opened it up surprised to see two Boston Red Sox tickets with a note.

_Hey Jane. Dropped by to give these to you. I won't be able to go cause the boss is making me work this weekend. Catch a foul ball for me. Tommy._

Upset that she missed her brother drop by, she was still excited by the prospect of going to see her favorite team play. _No way. These are for the Sox vs. Yankees game._ Excited, she stuffed the tickets in her pocket and headed for the door. Jo Friday could only stare at her owner in confusion thinking she was going to be left behind.

Jane stopped right before she walked out remembering she was about to leave Jo behind. Turning around she looked down at Jo and said "sorry girl." Jane grabbed the leash and hooked Jo to it and headed out the door and headed to Maura's.

* * *

Jane headed up the walkway with Jo on her leash in one hand and a pizza in the other. Trying not to drop the pizza and let Jo go she was able to ring the doorbell. Maura answered the door looking not happy.

"You're late."

Jane held up the pizza as a peace offering and smiled. "I promised Italian."

"You promised homemade Italian."

"Come on Maur, I got caught up in the case and didn't realize how late it had gotten."

Maura decided Jane's punishment was going to be the silent treatment. She left Jane standing at the door in shock as she watched Maura walk in the house towards the kitchen leaving her to let herself in.

Jane kicked off her shoes and let Jo off her leash so she could find her friend. _I think she's actually mad at me. _Jane walked into the kitchen hoping she would be able to get herself out of deep water.

"Maura. Are you mad at me?"

No answer.

"I brought dinner for us."

No Answer. Maura pulled two plates out of the cabinet.

"I've come bearing gifts."

This got Maura's attention but still no answer.

_She's really gonna make me work for it isn't she._ "I have tickets."

"To the Beethoven concerto by the Boston Pops?"

Jane raised an eyebrow. "No."

"Well fine. To what then?"

"To the classic rivalry of the Boston Red Sox and the New York Yankees."

"Jane, I don't follow baseball, you know that."

"I know but you don't have to follow the game to enjoy watching it."

"But I don't watch it." Maura brought the plates over to the coffee table setting them down.

Feeling better that Maura was not about to shoot daggers through her Jane eased her way over to the couch with the pizza. "I meant live and in person. Nothing beats the feeling you get when you are watching a classic rivalry like the Sox and the Yankees."

"So these teams hate each other?"

"That would be an understatement."

"So when are we going to this classic rivalry?"

"It's this weekend on Saturday at 1pm." Jane sat on the couch and opened the pizza box taking a slice. Maura sat down with Jane and put a slice of pizza on her plate.

"Ooh. I like to see you get dirty," Jane teased Maura.

"I'm not dirty. I'm actually clean. I took a shower before you arrived."

"I'm talking about you eating pizza with your hands, getting them 'dirty.' Never mind."

Maura just shrugged not understanding Jane's sarcasm. Maura grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and turned it to a documentary about penguins in Antarctica.

"It just amazes me what they go through to be able to bring new life into the world."

"It amazes me how it looks like they are wearing tuxedos." Jane could not help but laugh at her own joke. The way Maura was staring at her only made her laugh even harder.

They finished eating the pizza and got in their comfort mode. Jane stretched out her legs to rest them on the coffee table and stretching her arms to rest them on the back of the couch.

_I wonder if she would mind if I curled into her side. I don't know why but she makes me feel so secure._ Maura slowly leaned into Jane resting her head on Jane's shoulder and tucking her legs underneath her.

Jane jumped a little when she felt Maura against her side. Jane immediately tensed up and Maura could feel it but she ignored it and stayed where she was. _Maura I don't know what you're doing to me. You're killing me but at the same time I really like this._ Jane felt like she was in high school wanting to put her arm around Maura's shoulders. Little did she know but Maura was having the same thoughts.

* * *

A little more than halfway through the documentary Jane could tell Maura was asleep by her even breaths. Seeing a lock of hair that had made its way from behind Maura's ear she gently pushed the strand of hair back behind her ear. Jane had a realization. _I like her but more than a friend._ Jane decided not to bolt like she did the other night and just allowed herself to enjoy the company of her friend. _What she doesn't know won't hurt her right?_

Jane stayed awake for the duration of the documentary. She was tired too and decided she better not drive home. Gently nudging Maura she said "hey Maur, come on, let's get you to bed." Maura just snuggled tighter against Jane. She nudged her again and she swore she heard Maura mumble something about not wanting to go to school.

Guessing she was going to have a hard time waking Maura she decided to get up and picked Maura up to carry her to her room. Jane laid Maura on the bed and pulled back the covers to cover her with. Jane turned to head into the guest room but Maura woke up briefly to ask Jane where she was going "please stay."

Jane could not resist so she climbed into the bed next to Maura like many other times but feeling different this time because Jane was realizing she was having more than friendly feelings towards Maura. Jane was not too far behind Maura and was asleep before she knew it.

* * *

Sarah Jenkins gripped the bar tightly as the crowded room began to spin. She was definitely rethinking her third shot of tequila. She and her friends had been at club Coyotes dancing and celebrating her 25th birthday. The music was deafening and the bass was pumping loud. For the hundredth time that night she was flashed in the eyes with a strobe light so she decided it was time to call it quits and to go home for the night. It seemed like they had just made it to the party but it was already 2am. Sarah was ready to go home, take off her ridiculously high heels, and slip into a drunkenly, oblivious sleep.

Outside the bar sat a black vehicle with a man inside watching the people go in and out of the bar. As he sat there watching fresh woman enter and then tipsy ones tumble out of the club, he would shake his head in disapproval. Still he could not find the definitive qualities for any of the girls to be the right one.

Sarah came teetering of the club feeling a little unsteady but knew she needed a cab more than anything. Her friends were not quite ready to go home just yet so they decided to stay. They begged her to remain with them but she was resolute and Sarah decided to go home. Luckily for her, there were plenty of waiting cabs outside Coyotes waiting for the many patrons who would be streaming out inebriated and looking for a ride home. Sarah was one of those girls.

The man in the vehicle saw Sarah come out of the bar and shook his head to himself in agreement that she was the one. Sarah hopped into the cab and automatically spouted off her address to the cab driver. The cab pulled away from the curb and headed out to take Sarah home. Unbeknownst to the driver or Sarah, a black vehicle pulled out after the cab following it.

* * *

Sarah woke up not too hung over and glad tequila did not have that effect on her like beer did. When she drank beer, she was like the walking dead all the next day. She proceeded with her morning ritual of turning on the shower to warm up, going into the kitchen to start the coffee brewing, and headed back to the bathroom to get herself ready.

Sarah finished her morning rituals and grabbed her coffee to leave for work four hours later _I am getting way too old for this. _Just as she was about to walk out the door she forgot her favorite part of the morning. She walked back into the bedroom and watched her girlfriend sleep for a minute before walking over to the side of the bed and kissing her girlfriend Jamie goodbye. Walking out the bedroom she picked her keys and coffee up and headed out the door.

Sarah walked out the door and stopped to look at her birthday present to herself, a new Chevy Cruz. After admiring her accomplishment she got in and brought the car to life by turning the key. She pulled out of the driveway and started off to work. As she pulled away on Oak way she didn't notice the black vehicle pulling out behind her following her to work.

Pulling up to the stop sign just up the street Sarah took a second to reach for her cup to take a sip of coffee. In that second she did not notice the black vehicle coming up behind her until she heard the screeching of the tires and felt a heavy thud and coffee being spilt everywhere._ Really? I just got this car earlier this week. Give me a break. This jerk better not drive off cause I'm gonna be pissed._ Sarah looked in her rearview mirror and saw the gentleman get out of the car so she felt more at ease despite the situation and grabbed her insurance info and proceeded to get out of the vehicle to exchange information.

"I am so sorry ma'am. I was distracted by my phone ringing. It's not even 6:30 and I'm already getting calls from my office." The man held out his hand for Sarah as an offer to shake.

"We all have our bad days." She took his hand in hers and they shook hands. "My name is Sarah Jenkins."

"Pleased to meet you Sarah. Sorry it is under these circumstances. My name is Dr. James Sweeny."

"Here is my information so you can copy. The damage isn't that bad so I don't think we need to involve the police but I think I am going to need it towed. I can't really drive around with the bumper scraping the road."

"Mine isn't either," he said, "we can just let our insurance companies take care of it. Are you okay? Cause I did smack you a little hard."

"Yeah, I suppose you did. But now that you mention it my neck is starting to feel a little stiff."

"I hope I didn't give you whiplash. My office is up the street. I can take you by there and give you a look over to make sure everything is ok."

"Well I just can't leave my car here. I need to get it towed."

"I know a great repair guy. I have used him for years and recommend everyone to see him. Not to mention he tows so there wouldn't be an extra cost."

_Mom always said never go with strangers. But I don't think I can consider a doctor a stranger. _"Well I suppose but I have to be to work in a little bit so I can't be too long."

"Not a problem. I'll have you in and out in a jiffy."

James walked over to the passenger side of his Lexus IS 250 opening the door for Sarah. _Wow. Now this is a nice car. I should've been a doctor._ James got in the driver's side and started the car and pulled away headed towards his office.

"Here is some Tylenol. It will help with the stiffness in your neck."

"Thank you. Anything that will help is very nice."

Sarah took the two pills offered to her. James handed her a bottle of water. "I haven't drink out of it yet. Still new."

Sarah took the water offered to her and swallowed the pills with a long drink of water. Sarah and James sat in silence for a minute before she asked "where is your office?"

"It's just about five minutes up the road. Only a couple blocks away."

By this time Sarah was starting to feel a little woozy. _What the hell did he just give me? _"I'm starting to not feel good. Can you pull over?"

"Sorry, can't do that."

Sarah started reaching for her phone and started dialing a phone number before James ripped the phone out of her hand and cleared the number trying to be called. Sarah tried to stop him but could no longer function correctly. Her last thought was _I love you Jamie _before she blacked out.

* * *

**Not a movie night but close enough. Anyone think we have a serial killer yet? I guess we'll see ;o) I'm dehydrated and reviews are my water. Please rehydrate me (yes, I know, that was dumb but you can't blame a girl for tryin') =o)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello everyone. I can't believe I'm on chapter six already. I know they probably aren't as long as you would like them to be but hopefully I can get better at that. I hope I am doing okay for my first story? Ready for some Rizzles? I am. I have been trying to update at least twice a week but it may have to be only once for a little bit. Full time work and Full time school are starting to kick me in the butt. I will do my best not to disappoint though. The usual disclaimer is that I don't own these women nor are they my creations. Rizzles happen in this story and eventually a chapter with an M rating. Please enjoy chapter six.

* * *

Jane rolled over in bed only to wake momentarily with the feeling of not knowing where she was. As soon as her eyes focused she remembered staying with Maura after the documentary finished. _I swear during the night I felt her snuggle up to me. It may have just been wishful dreaming._ Reaching her arm across the bed she felt for Maura and was disappointed to feel empty cool sheets. _She must be up already._ Jane reached next to her on the nightstand and grabbed her phone looking at the time. _5:45…Really? How is it I can sleep all day at home but when I'm with Maura I can't sleep past six?_

Noticing she still was in the clothes she was wearing the evening before she could only hope she had a clean pair of clothes still at Maura's. Jane swung her legs around the side of the bed putting her feet on the floor she stood up somewhat ready to face the day. _Maura must be doing her usual Yoga routine._ Jane headed to the kitchen hoping Maura was done with Yoga so they could get some breakfast going.

When Jane walked into the kitchen she saw Maura in one of her Yoga poses. She was bent at the waist so her palms were flat against her mat giving Jane a perfect view of her enticing behind. Jane thought she would have to pick her jaw up off the floor. _Damn. Now that is sexy._ After coming to the realization the evening before that she was attracted to Maura she had no problem letting her thoughts go with the flow. It looked like Maura was finishing up her daily Yoga so Jane grabbed a seat at the island and watched with much interest.

* * *

Maura was so in tuned to her Yoga she had no idea that Jane was watching her, practically with ogling eyes. Maura got into her final Yoga pose, the wheel pose. She bent backwards and put her hands on the ground, stomach facing the ceiling. She then lifted her pelvic and stomach region towards the ceiling looking like a personal archway.

Jane, again, almost felt her jaw drop and hit the counter top. _Mmm. I bet she is flexible in…Whoa! Hold up mind. Not going there quite yet. _She could only smirk to herself.

Maura finished her last pose for the morning and as she was coming out of her meditation she suddenly had the feeling like someone was watching her. She looked over towards the kitchen and saw Jane sitting there practically wide eyed. _She looks so beautiful when she wakes up in the morning._ Maura started feeling the blush slowly creep up into her cheeks. "Good morning Jane."

Glad that she was not tongue tied after what she had just seen she replied "Good morning Maura. Should I make the coffee?"

"It would be kind of you to do so."

"I would be more than happy to."

"You know where everything is right?"

"Yeah, well at least I think so." Jane found the coffee and proceeded to the coffee maker. "Maur, you're gonna have to give me a refresher course on this thing because it has more buttons then my remote control."

"It is impossible for the coffee machine to have more buttons than your remote. There are only four buttons on the coffee maker and remote control has at least 13 more buttons than the coffee maker."

_It's only six just let her have that one._ "Well regardless of how many buttons a remote does or doesn't have, me and this thing are having issues."

"The coffee maker and I."

"Whatever. Just help please? If not we'll have to suffer Stanley's OCD."

Jane had her back turned to Maura trying to figure out how to work the coffee machine when she felt Maura come up behind her. Maura got up very close to Jane and reached around her. She almost had the whole front of her body pushed into Jane's back. It took all the willpower Jane had not to lean back into Maura and revel in the warmth Maura was giving off.

"Jane." Just one word was able to send a chill down Jane's back. She could have sworn the ME's mouth was next to her ear when she started talking. "All you have to do is push this button here and it starts."

Jane had a sudden urge to turn around and kiss the honey blonde. _I need to slow the feelings down. I just admitted to myself last night I am having feelings for her._ Trying not to stutter because of her nervousness Jane was able to squeak out "oh, ok."

Maura lingered behind Jane a few seconds longer then she needed to but she could not help it because she felt like she could float out of the kitchen from the feelings she was getting from Jane at that moment.

Maura backed away to get started on the eggs for their breakfast and Jane immediately missed her presence. Jane had become a master of toast and eggs for breakfast so while Maura was getting eggs ready she busied herself with the task of making the toast. Before she knew it she heard Maura at the trashcan dumping out the eggs she was cooking.

"What happened Maur?"

"I burned the eggs."

"The secret tip is you have to keep stirring them so they don't stick to the pan and keep a lower heat."

This time the roles were reversed. Maura had her back turned towards Jane trying to cook the new batch of eggs. Jane came up behind Maura to where her front was almost in contact with Maura's back. She reached around Maura and turned the heat down on the stove to a five. What happened next surprised Maura. Jane took her hand and placed it on top of Maura's and started showing her to keep stirring the eggs.

Maura's senses were more aware now then they have ever been in the morning, especially after Yoga. _It would feel so wonderful right now if she started kissing my neck._ Almost forgetting what she was doing she snapped out of her thought quickly when she felt the presence of Jane moving away. She immediately missed her presence and wished she could share that with the detective _but she would probably think I have gone mental._

The girls finished making their breakfast and sat down at the table with a plate of eggs, toast, and a cup of coffee. They ate breakfast in silence but when the other one was not looking the other one was.

Maura was the first to stand from the table "well I'm off to go get my shower and change for work. You can use the guest shower and there are a couple outfits you left here just in case you needed them in the closet in the guest room." Maura felt like she was about to blush and quickly headed to her room to take what was possibly a cold shower.

_What was that all about? She was quick to go. Oh well._ Jane headed for the guest shower knowing she was going to need a cold shower.

Jane finished her not so warm shower and dressed for the day opting for a pair of black slacks and a royal blue shirt with a low V-neck and a black camisole underneath. After dressing she decided to go up and keep Maura company. When she arrived at Maura's door she gave a knock.

"I'm in the shower, it's okay to come in."

"Good. I didn't want walk in on you naked or anything." Jane walked in the door and plopped down on Maura's comfy bed. Jane was sitting on the bed a couple minutes before the door to the master bathroom opened and Maura walked out wearing only a towel. All Jane could do was stare wide-eyed. Maura's hair was dripping wet and body only covered in a towel. She quickly strode to the dresser and grabbed another smaller towel.

"Sorry. I forgot to take my hair towel in with me to dry my hair." Noticing the look on Jane's face Maura stopped and asked "are you okay?"

_Now's not the time to stop and talk to me Maur._ "Mmhmm. Sure. Just fine," she was able to squeak out trying to act as if she wasn't caught staring. Just then Jane's cell phone rang, picking it up she huffed "Rizzoli."

Maura's phone started ringing as soon as Jane answered hers. Answering her phone she said "Dr. Isles." They both glanced at each other knowing that it was before 7 am and it was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Did I have enough Rizzles? Or not enough? I hope I did =o) Please review and let me know how I did. I'm like the grass outside and reviews are the sprinkler system. Please don't let the grass turn brown and ugly. Keep it beautiful with reviews =o)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey Everyone. Here is another chapter. I hope you all like it. Thank you everyone for your reviews. I more than appreciate them and they help me to want to keep writing. Another thank you to artgrrl1989 for all the help she has done with my story. Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles are not mine or any other character portrayed on the show. This is a story that includes Rizzles so if that's what you like, then please proceed =o)

* * *

Jane and Maura decided it was a good idea to drive their separate vehicles to the crime scene. Maura would be quicker to get back to the BPD to start the autopsy than Jane because she was more than likely to follow up on any leads. Though they drove separately they arrived at the scene one after the other.

Friday morning was turning out to be a sunny morning despite the grim crime scene. The crime scene was located off of a secluded highway to the south of Boston in a densely wooded area. Maura and Jane walked up to the body of a young girl where Korsak was already looking over the body.

"Morning Korsak."

Looking up Korsak replied "Good morning Jane. Good morning Doc."

"Good morning Vince."

Korsak stood up allowing for Maura to kneel next to the body to start her initial examination.

"So where's Frost at?" Jane asked scanning the woods for her partner.

"He's over there losing the breakfast he hasn't ate yet" Korsak said with a chuckle while pointing over to a distant grove of trees. Just as Jane looked over in the direction Korsak was pointing to she could hear the faint sound of someone lurching.

"Yup. Sounds like he's over there," she chuckled.

A couple minutes later Frost popped out from behind the grove of trees wiping his mouth with a tissue. As he walked over to Jane and Korsak he could not help but hang his head in shame as they chuckled through his whole walk over.

"So how can you lose your breakfast before you have had a chance to eat it?" Jane jabbed at Frost.

"Yeah. Ha, ha. You're lucky I'm not feeling too well right now cause if I did I would have a comeback."

"Did you eat eggs this morning Janie?"

Frost felt a dry heave.

"I sure did. You know I like mine sunny side up with the yolk extra runny."

Frost quickly covered his mouth and went running for the grove of trees he just came from before he had to purge the contents of his stomach once again.

Jane and Korsak made their way back to the body and Maura hoping to find out some answers. Frankie interjected their walk over to the body.

"Mornin' Jane, mornin' Vince."

Both chimed in with a "Mornin'."

"Do we have any ID on the victim?"

"No Jane, we don't. Not even a purse. Hey, doesn't this scene look eerily familiar?"

"Yeah Frankie it does. But scenes can look alike. I sure hope they don't have anything in common though but I guess we'll find out soon enough." Frankie walked off looking for more evidence.

Jane and Korsak finally made it over to Maura.

"So what do we have doc?"

"We have a Sarah Jenkins. She turned 25 yesterday. Her address is 1243 Wilmington Drive."

"Looks like we have another victim who has been strangled."

"I don't know that for sure Jane."

"Just look at the finger marks on the girl's neck."

"That doesn't mean that is the cause of death."

"No but it sure does look like it to me."

"You know I don't make guesses Jane."

"Well seeing as how you don't make any guesses, would you care to make a wager then?"

"Ooooooohhhh." Korsak had to chime in.

"Well it depends on what kind of wager you would like to make."

"If her cause of death is by strangulation then you buy me dinner."

"What if you are wrong Janie?" Korsak added his two-cents in.

"Well, I will let Dr. Isles dress me up for a day of work any way she wants."

Maura became so elated she almost started clapping. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time Jane. The wager is on." Maura stuck her hand out to shake Jane's to seal the deal. Just as Jane was about to shake her hand she noticed she still had the gloves on that she had done her examination with. Jane just stared at Maura's hand. "What?"

"Your hand."

"Yes, it is my hand. For many generations cultures have shaken hands to show their approval in agreement."

"Um. Okay. But not with dead people gloves on."

"Oh. Sorry." Maura quickly snapped the glove off her hand and putting it back out for Jane to shake.

Jane grabbed Maura's hand to seal the deal and as she did she felt a bolt of electricity go through her.

"The bets are on."

Frost finally finished losing his breakfast and finally joined the group. "What did I miss?" Frost asked curious as to why Jane and Maura had their competition faces on.

"Well Janie here decided she wanted to make a wager against the doc."

"Okay. I'm interested."

"The wager is that if Janie is right that the cause of death was strangulation then Maura has to take her out for dinner."

"What if Jane loses?"

"If Janie loses then she has to let the doc dress her up for a day at work."

"Oooohhh. I hope Maura wins."

"Me too."

"Shut up you two."

"Janie's gonna wear a pretty dress."

"Yeah. Well anything will be better than those horrid things you call ties that you wear."

"Hey. They're not horrid. They're stylish." Korsak felt a little offended at Jane for picking on his ties.

"Yeah. Maybe 30 years ago," Frost said as he laughed and slapped Korsak on the back.

"Anyways," Jane interjected before Korsak could have Frost running off behind the grove of trees again "Frankie said they didn't find any identification. How did you know who she was?"

"Her purse was under the body. I found it when I was doing my initial examination. One of my interns should be here shortly to take the body back to the morgue. I'll text you later when I have some results. I'm heading back to the station now to get prepped to do the autopsy."

"Alright Maur. See you later."

"Bye doc."

"Gentlemen, Jane, I'll see you later." Maura turned to walk back to her car so she could head to the morgue. As she was walking away Jane couldn't help but notice the sway in her hips as she walked. _Damn she looks good in that dress._ All thoughts to the side she got back to the task at hand.

"Well it looks as if this girl has been raped," Frost pointed out that the victim was wearing nothing but blood soaked underwear on the bottom half of the body.

"Yeah. The doc will let us know when she runs a rape kit."

"Well guys, let's head on over to the station and we can ride together in my car to the victim's house to see if there is a next-of-kin to notify."

"Lead the way Janie."

All three walked back to their cars and headed back to the BPD.

* * *

Jane pulled up to a small white house. Korsak was riding shotgun and Frost in the backseat. They all hated this part the most. Having to notify a next-of-kin of a loved one is now deceased. All three got out of the car and headed up to the front door. Jane checked the house number next to the door to make sure they had the right house.

"1243, it's the right house." Jane knocked on the door. A minute passed before they heard shuffling behind the door. The door slowly opened to reveal a brunette a little shorter than Jane. Jane held up her badge, "Detective Rizzoli. This is Detective Korsak," Jane pointed to her left, "and Detective Frost," Jane pointed to her right. "Do you know a Sarah Jenkins?"

"I'm Jamie. Jamie Crane. I'm Sarah's girlfriend." Realizing the severity of the situation that brought three detectives to her doorstep, panic started to settle in. "Why? What has happened?"

"Do you mind if we come in?" Jane asked.

Jamie opened the door and led the detectives in to the living room. "Please have a seat."

Jane offered a "thank you" for all three detectives and they each took a seat on the couch. Jamie took a seat opposite the detectives. "Look Jamie, I'm not going to beat around the bush but we found Sarah dead this morning. I'm so sorry."

"Oh my God. Sarah!" Jamie let the sobs take over her body. "She was just here this morning. She kissed me goodbye." Her hand ghosted over her cheek like she was remembering.

"How could this happen?" She stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"We don't know all the details." The teddy bear of a detective Korsak interjected. "But we are sorry for your loss. We need to get some answers so we can start piecing this together."

"I'll do anything. I'll answer anything."

Korsak could not take her heartache anymore. He walked over to the girl and gave her a hug. He hated seeing a girl old enough to be his daughter in such pain. "We're going to do the best we can to catch whoever did this." Korsak led her to the other couch and sat down with her. "When was the last time you spoke with Sarah?"

"It was last night about 10 o'clock. I had gotten home from work not too long before that. I was already mad I had to work because I had missed most of the day with Sarah. It was her birthday and we were supposed to go out with a couple friends last night. They had me work a double shift yesterday at the hospital so I was really tired and decided not to go. Sarah understood though. She went out to a club with the other girls."

Frost asked, "Do you remember which club Sarah and the other girls went to?"

"Yeah. It was Coyotes."

"That's the club exclusively for girls" Korsak had to clear his throat "right?"

"Yes."

"Do you know about what time she arrived home?" Jane asked.

"No. I was dead to the world. I only woke for the moment when she left work earlier. I had gone back to bed until now when you were knocking on the door."

"Do you know what other girls went out with Sarah?"

"I know of a couple. Kristy Sheffield, Angie Davis, and Sally Kirk are the only ones I can think of. If they met up with anyone else then I don't know."

"Thank you sweetie." Korsak patted her on the leg. "I think that is all we need for now. If we need you again we'll be in contact. Here's a card with my number on it. You can reach me or one of these two with the number on this card. If you can think of anything else please call us and let us know."

"Okay Detective Korsak. Thank you."

Jane was the first to get up to head back out the door. Frost and Korsak followed behind. After they exited the door and Jamie closed it behind them they heard the deep sobs of pain coming from someone who just lost a loved one.

The three detectives got in Jane's car. Jane pulled away from the curb and headed towards the station to get the investigation under way.

* * *

**What did you think? Please don't hate me because I didn't have too much Rizzles in this chapter. I'll make it up to you, I promise =0) Thank you for reading. The more reviews the more Rizzles =o)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey Everyone. I can tell by the lack of reviews last chapter that some of you readers may have been upset with me about not having any Rizzles. But I do want to thank the few of you who did review. I apologize. I've got a storyline and I gotta stick to it =o) However I did promise more Rizzles in exchange for last chapter so I hope this will satisfy for the time being. Thanks to artgrrl1989, as usual, for all the wonderful help she has done for me on this story. Disclaimer: I do not own theses characters nor am I trying to make any money off of them. Please enjoy this chapter and please hit that little blue button at the bottom and give me a review. Tell me what you like, what you didn't like, what you'd like to see, etc. Enjoy =o)

* * *

Jane woke up excited to get the day started. She was tired from getting home late _or was it early?_ Jane remembered her evening with Korsak, Frost, Maura, and Frankie at the Dirty Robber.

_"So Maura. You ready for your first baseball game tomorrow?" Jane asked as she took a sip of her favorite beer._

_"I'm more than ready. I have been so excited I have even done some research on the team."_

_"What about the green monster?"_

_"The green monster?" Maura was shocked to think that some kind of supernatural being could have any part in an American past time. "What is that?"_

_Jane could only chuckle to herself because of the look of shock and seriousness on Maura's face. "Don't worry Maur, it's not like a real monster that goes ooga booga." Jane raised her hands above her head making something to the effect of monster paws._

_"I know it isn't a real monster. They don't exist."_

_"What about Cookie Monster. He exists." Jane couldn't decide if being around Maura was making her giddy or if it was the third beer she was on._

_"What's a Cookie Monster?" Maura had a look of serious inquisition on her face._

_"Wow Maura. You were really deprived as a child."_

_"Yeah. Who doesn't know Cookie Monster?" A buzzed Frankie came over and added his two-cents in before going back over to Frost and challenging him to a game of darts._

_"Cookie Monster is a muppet that was on a show called Sesame Street."_

_Maura just stared at her quizzically. "So what is the green monster?"_

_"At Fenway Park out in left field there is this really big wall. They call it the green monster because it is so tall. It is so intimidating to look at it. It's really cool. You used to not be able to sit on the green monster but not too long ago they added seats."_

_"So they call it the green monster because it is a big green wall?"_

_"Yeah."_

Jane remembered her and Maura's conversation about the green monster. Jane made her way into the shower and when she was done she took Jo for her routine walk in the morning.

"Guess what girl. Mommy gets to sit along first base line right at the fence. And guess who gets to go with mommy?" Almost as if Jo understood what she was saying she looked up at her owner, raised her ears and cocked her head to the side.

Jane bent down and scratched Jo behind the ears and said "mommy gets to go with Maura and mommy is excited." Jo looked at Jane and started wagging her tail. As to mimic Jane's excitement Jo jumped into her lap and started licking her face. "Okay. Mommy needs to go find her favorite Jersey so she can get ready to go see Maura."

Jane let Jo hop off her lap and she headed to her bedroom to find her favorite Dustin Pedroia jersey so she could get ready and head over to Maura's.

* * *

Maura was digging through her closet trying to find the best outfit to wear for a day out at Fenway Park. _I wonder what Jane would like?_ Maura had to stop herself from digging through her clothes to think clearly for a minute.

Maura sat on the edge of her bed, brows furrowed in deep concentration. Before she could go further in choosing her outfit she decided she needed to figure out the confused feelings she has been having for Jane lately.

_What have I been feeling lately? When I see Jane I feel dopamine being released. When she gets close I feel f__enylethylamine being released. I know adrenaline kicks in because I can feel my heart rate increase. What else is there? I feel oxytocin released when I snuggle to her on the couch. Jane always seems to make me happy and I know those are endorphins I feel kicking in._

_Am I having real feelings for Jane? The dopamine, fenylethylamine, adrenaline, oxytocin, and endorphins are telling me I am. Am I falling in love with Jane? I think I might be. _With this thought Maura smiled wide at the thought of her best friend being her real LLBFF. The endorphins started kicking in and lead Maura to more happy thoughts.

_I know that I love spending time with her and everything just feels right when I am around her. But does she feel the same._ Maura suppressed her smile at the thought of Jane not liking her the same way Maura was starting to like her. Maura pushed the clothes she had on her bed to the side and she laid down resting her head on her pillow continuing in deep thought. _She is hard to read sometimes but I swear I caught her staring the other morning when I was doing my Yoga._

_Then the same morning when she was showing me how to do the eggs her touch was different. _Maura grabbed her arm remembering where Jane had her hand. _It almost felt loving and not just showing me how to stir the eggs. _Maura could only smile again thinking about the way Jane had touched her arm.

_Well I guess there is only one way to see if she feels the same. I need to go shopping._ Because Maura has her OCD tendencies, she put all pieces of clothing she had strewn about her room in their correct places. Twenty minutes later she had her keys in hand and was headed out the door when she saw Bass.

"Mommy is going to go pick a nice outfit that Jane will hopefully like. I'll see you in a bit." After bidding goodbye to her tortoise Maura headed out the door, got into her Prius, and headed out to Mickey's Sports store.

* * *

The dinging of the door chimed, announcing Maura's presence. The middle-aged gentleman turned around from laying out a new display of baseball cards, smiled, and said "hello. Anything I can help you find ma'am?"

"Yes sir. Do you have any of those babydoll tees with the Boston Red Sox Logo on?"

"Yes ma'am, I sure do. Let me show you where they are." The man came out from behind the counter with his walking stick and with a slight limp he guided Maura over to where the women's t-shirts were located. The gentleman gestured with his arm to the rack of women's t-shirts that he had. "Will these do ma'am?"

"Sure will…" Maura paused not knowing the man's name to thank him.

"The name's Mickey. If you need anything else I'll be right over there messing with that display.

"Thank you Mickey." Maura smiled and turned to the rack of women's t-shirts trying to find the perfect one that would catch Jane's attention. Finding the shirt she wanted she headed over to the counter where Mickey was struggling with the display.

"Done already ma'am?"

"Yes sir. I needed to get a shirt with the Red Sox logo on it," which wasn't a lie but she wasn't going to fully disclose the full intention of buying the shirt, "today is my first game. Me and my friend are going."

"Wow. You hit the jackpot then. The classic rivalry between the Sox and the Yankees is a hard one to get into. Your total will be $13.90."

Maura handed over her credit card which Mickey swiped with ease. "Your receipt is in the bag ma'am. Thank you for shopping at my store."

"My pleasure Mickey. Thank you." Maura grabbed her bag off the counter and headed back to her car to head home so she could finish getting ready for her _date?_ When Maura got home she all but sprinted up the stairs excited to get ready and for Jane to come over.

* * *

It was 11:30 am and Jane was walking up to Maura's door. Jane knocked on the door not wanting to barge in her friend's house. Jane heard the distinct clicking of heels coming up to the door before it opened. When Maura opened the door Jane did all she could to keep her jaw from dropping to the ground. Jane found herself staring at the cleavage that was in the open doorway. Jane's eyes finally made it up to Maura's and she was able to stammer out "H-h-hey Maur. You ready for the game?"

Maura was proud of herself for the reaction she was able to get out of Jane. She was wearing the new t-shirt she bought at Mickey's Sports store. She chose the most low cut and form fitting t-shirt she could find. She paired the shirt with tight jeans and red heels. "We don't have to leave quite yet do we?"

"Nah. We can hang out for a couple but I want to make sure we get there early enough cause I wanna show you around the stadium seeing as how it will be your first time there and all." Jane could feel herself getting more nervous by the second. _I don't think she realizes what she is doing to me right now._

"That sure is an interesting outfit you chose to go to a baseball game in." Jane could only stare at the rear stretched in denim that was walking in front of her leading her into the house.

"You like it? I ran out this morning and got this t-shirt so I could be more festive for the occasion."

_Festive isn't quite the word. Sexy as hell is more like it._ "Well you'll probably have a bunch of drunk horn dogs on your case if that is what you are choosing to wear."

"That's okay. That is what I have you for." Maura turned her head and winked at Jane causing Jane to almost melt into a puddle. Maura turned around to face Jane. Jane was so lost in staring at Maura's rear that she almost walked right into her not realizing she had come to a stop.

"Have me for what?" Jane had to ask because she didn't quite catch all of what Maura was saying seeing as how her mind was otherwise preoccupied. Jane had stopped only mere inches away from Maura and could not help staring at her supple cleavage. Jane could feel the blush rising on the back of her neck.

"I have you to protect me from all of the, what did you call them, oh yes, drunk horn dogs." Maura was staring up into Jane's dark eyes. _Jane I think I am falling in love with you._

Jane was matching the intense stare she was receiving from Maura. _Can I kiss you, please? _Before Jane knew it she slowly started ducking her head about to make her move whether Maura liked it or not. She needed to know. She couldn't dance around her feelings for the ME anymore.

Maura felt her heart rate quicken. _This is it._ She could feel herself slowly rising wanting to meet Jane halfway.

Next thing they knew they heard a ruckus and someone barging in the side door. Both snapped to attention waiting to see what or who was coming in.

* * *

**Enough Rizzles this time around? I hope so. Like I said before reviews help me write Rizzles so please help me write. Hope you enjoyed and look forward to your reviews. Please hit that little blue button just below this message. Thank you. You all are the best readers around.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hey Everyone! I just wanted to give a shout out to everyone who has reviewed my story. All of you that have read my story are the best readers there are. Did everyone catch the Season 3 Premiere? I know I did. I totally loved it. Loved Jane playing a hooker when she first met Maura. Loved when Maura asked if the wire she was wearing made her look like she had a third boob. Loved the cat fight when Pike pulled out his phone and started recording. I love those girls. Shout out to artgrrl1989 for all the help. Please review even if is to tell me your favorite part of the show =o)

* * *

Angela Rizzoli is a spitfire but when one of her kids is around and had yet to mention they were there she is more of a spitfire. "I see how it is. You kids don't want to be around your mom so I have to try and catch you before you sneak out. I think I see more of your car in the driveway then I see of you."

"Ma, I just got here. Give me a break."

"And just when were you going to come see me missy?"

"When I got the chance. Like I said, I just got here ma." Jane walked over to the elder Rizzoli and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I see how it is. You kids don't have time for your old ma. I'm just going to die an old maid with no one around me."

"Whatever Ma. That's not gonna happen."

"Sure won't Mrs. Rizzoli. I will always be here."

"See that Jane? Now that is a good daughter and she ain't even mine."

Jane turned to Maura "suck up," and winked and smiled so she didn't think she was being mean.

"I love you Ma and you know that."

"I know. I just wish you would show it more. You gave me stretch marks you know."

"I wasn't your only child ma. You can't blame that totally on me."

"No,"

Maura decided to intervene before the stretch marks comment could take more effect on Jane and the Italian attitude come out. "Did you need help with anything Mrs. Rizzoli?"

"No. I just thought I would come see my daughter because I know she wouldn't have come to see me." Jane just rolled her eyes.

"I know you like Bill O'Reilly so you can watch him on the big TV if you want. I know how much you love his Irish blue eyes."

"Oh Maura. That is so sweet of you. I wish my daughter was as thoughtful as you are. She practically threw me out of her apartment when I was being nice and trying to paint for her."

"I did not." Maura had a chuckle at Jane's expense even though she knew Jane would never throw her mom out of her apartment.

"So what do you girls have planned for the day?"

"You'll never guess where Jane is taking me."

Angela's interest was piqued "Where?"

"To my first baseball game." Maura was grinning from ear to ear.

"Janie, how could you do that?" Angela scowled at her daughter.

"What Ma? I asked if she would like to go and she accepted." Jane was shrugging her shoulders while having both arms raised in the air.

"You know such a refined lady doesn't need to be taken to such a dirty place." Angela was pointing and wagging her finger at Jane scolding her like she was seven and had broken the lamp on the living room coffee table.

"Jeez Ma, I'm taking her to Fenway not the dump."

"It's okay Mrs. Rizzoli. I like baseball. Since I have been friends with Jane I have often enjoyed sitting on the couch with her watching America's favorite past time."

"Oh, okay. As long as you are okay with it. I just don't want my Janie putting you up to anything you don't want to do."

"Oh no Angela, I wouldn't let Jane do such a thing if I didn't want her to." Maura turned to where Jane was standing and winked.

"Well we gotta get going Ma cause we are going to be late."

"Okay. Well you two have fun and don't let Maura get too dirty."

"Okay Ma, I promise." Jane gave Angela another hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for looking out for me Angela." Maura winked at Jane again.

"You're welcome sweetie. Anytime. You two girls have fun this afternoon." Angela waved at the two girls retreating out the front door heading to their first baseball game together.

* * *

Jane was getting more excited the closer she and Maura got to the Stadium. The music being played in the stadium could be heard faintly in the distance. As they neared the stadium the music became more loud and clear. Jane was so excited she felt like she was twelve again going to her first game with her dad, Frankie, and Tommy.

The announcer could faintly be heard telling all visitors to be aware at all times because a foul ball could be headed in anyone's direction at any time. Maura loved watching Jane's face as her excitement became evident making her excited as well.

"Do you think we'll be able to catch one of those foul balls the announcer was talking about?" Maura asked nudging Jane in her side to catch her attention.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know Maur. We might cause we are seated at the fence along first base so hopefully a couple might come our way," Jane said while getting excited at the possibility of catching a foul ball.

"Although if it is hit by one of the stupid Yankees then I'm throwing it back." Jane scowled at the thought of catching a foul ball hit by a Yankee.

"Why would you do that? I always see people so excited on TV when the catch a foul ball." Maura and Jane walked up to the ticket taker and they handed the woman their tickets. The woman ripped the part off she needed and gave the other part back to the girls.

Jane walked through the turn-style followed by Maura and said "because the Sox and the Yankees are rivals and a Sox fan doesn't want a souvenir from a Yankee."

"Oh." Maura still did not quite understand the whole concept of a rivalry between baseball teams and decided not to continue.

As Jane and Maura started walking through the stadium Maura couldn't help herself from smiling because the look on Jane's face made her look like a kid in a candy store.

Jane noticed Maura staring at her and asked, "what?"

_You look so cute right now._ "Nothing. I just don't think I have ever seen you this excited before."

"You know I love my Red Sox."

"I didn't know you owned a pair." Maura looked at Jane quizzically.

Jane had to stop walking for a second before she realized Maura was making a dry attempt at humor. "We gotta work on your attempts at humor."

"Well, as long as it's you that teaches me then I should be good to go." Maura ran a flirting hand up Jane's forearm causing goose bumps in the wake of the trail of her hand.

Before Jane could create a comeback they both heard a male voice "MAURA!" Both girls turned to the man calling Maura's name.

Jane immediately started scowling at the sight before her. Maura cringed inwardly but kept a respectable face and smiled at the man.

Through gritted teeth Jane asked "What do you want Sluckey?" _Ugh. What does ucky Sluckey want?_

Maura elbowed Jane giving her the _don't you forget he saved your life _look although she herself was not pleased to see him.

"I never expected to see you in a place like this." Sluckey was doing his best to not get caught staring at Maura's cleavage. However, he was not able to get it past the detective.

"Didn't Maura dump your ass months ago Sluckey?"

"I'm sure it was a misunderstanding." Sluckey was trying to avoid Jane's intimidating stare.

"You don't call the Chief Medical Examiner of Boston a mere pathologist and expect to get away with it you arrogant ass." Jane was about ready to snap his head off.

"Yes Byron. You had your chance. Now it's someone else's turn." Maura looked at Jane hoping she would catch on to her statement.

_Was that meant for me?_ "Bye Sluckey." Jane twinkled her fingers at Sluckey in the form of saying bye. Jane linked her arm with Maura's and turned them around and headed to their seats. Dr. Byron Sluckey could only stand there confused as he watched the two figures fade into the crowd.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone. Hope you enjoyed it. I know it was a little shorter than what I have been posting but I'm not that great of a writer so sometimes things don't flow as easy for me as it does for others. Please review. Thanks everyone =o)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Here is another chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews. Keep 'em coming because I absolutely love reading them. Did you like the return of Ucky Sluckey? Maybe some more of him? We'll see ;o) I hate him too. Thanks as always to artgrrl1989 for all your help. I really appreciate it. If you haven't checked out her story Origins then I highly recommend that you do. Great story. I give you chapter ten. Please enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

Arriving at their seats 11 and 12, row A in field box number 18, Jane and Maura sat down in silence taking in the scenery in front of them.

The Boston Red Sox were currently on the field getting in their pre-game warm-up and practicing. In the outfield players were doing different sorts of sprints and stretches. A couple players were throwing the ball around stretching their arms.

The infield was bustling with players throwing the ball back and forth, throwing grounders among other types, warming up.

"So what do you think?"

"Wow Jane, it's beautiful. Now I see why you're so enamored with this game. It's so different than watching it on television." The last sentence was more of a whisper in awe to herself but Jane caught herself smiling at the innocence of Maura.

"Alright. It's quiz time."

"I didn't know we had to take a quiz," Maura looked at Jane confused.

"No, not that type of quiz. I just wanna see how much you know about baseball." Jane pointed to the bases in the infield, "do you know what those are?"

Maura smiled because she knew the answer. "Yes. Those are bases.

"That's right," Jane pointed to each according base, "that's first, second, third, and home plate."

"Oh." Maura had an epiphany. "That's where people get the dating reference from.

Jane couldn't help from busting out laughing. "Yes. That's where first base, second base, third base, and home plate dating references come from."

"Each base is a different stage. First base is holding hands, second base is kissing, third base…"

"Maur, I know the stages." Jane cut her off before Maura could take the explanation any further.

As time started getting closer for the game to start, more people were filtering in to their seats. Jane pointed over to the opposite side of the field pointing at the big green wall.

"See Maur, that is what I was telling you about last night. That is the Green Monster."

"Well I can see now why it is referenced as a Monster. It is a rather large wall."

"Yea it is. I never understood why they made the wall so big? Maybe it's to keep visitors from hitting home runs?"

"Close but no cigarette."

"You mean cigar."

"Oh, right."

"What do you know about the Green Monster Maur?" Jane wasn't questioning her ability but was wondering how Maura only heard of the Green Monster last night and knows about it. _That's right, I forgot I'm talking to google-mouth._ Jane sat there prepared for her daily lesson. _I don't care. It's one of her cute qualities._

"Well I did my research because something called the Green Monster intrigued me to learn more about it. The Green Monster is 37 feet and 2 inches in height. The wall is approximately 310-315 feet away from home plate which makes it a popular target for right-handed hitters." As people were coming to their seats they started paying attention to Maura's spontaneous lesson about the Green Monster.

"That doesn't really answer my question though." Jane noticed more people paying attention as she asked her question.

"Well, let me finish and you'll find out. The reason why the wall was built so high was to reduce the amount of cheap home runs being hit because of the wall's close proximity to home plate. Here's what's interesting though."

"Ooooh. What's that?" Jane mock rolled her eyes even though she loved listening to all of Maura's fun facts. Maura lightly jabbed Jane in the ribs with her elbow in a teasing manner.

"The Green Monster is the highest wall in all of the Major League, however, it is not the tallest amongst all professional fields. That title belongs to a wall in Sovereign Bank Stadium in York, Pennsylvania which is six inches taller."

Jane looked around and noticed there were many people transfixed on Maura hanging on to every word that was coming out of her mouth.

"For most of the history of the Green Monster it was called, simply, The Wall. The scoreboard at the bottom has not been there since the opening of Fenway Park. It was added in 1934 and there are still people behind it changing the numbers by hand." Maura stopped and was content on the information she was able to divulge to Jane. She was so transfixed on telling Jane about what she knew she now just realized all the people that were listening to her intently. When she finished some people started to clap and she gave a shy wave as to say thank you.

"Dang Maura. You really can catch people's attention with your google-mouth." _Especially mine. Besides all that cleavage. _"Okay Dr. Smartypants. Let's see if you did your research on who plays what position."

"Give me your best shot." Maura was ready for the challenge headed her way.

"Who covers home plate?"

"That would be the catcher Jarrod Saltalamacchia."

"Okay. Who covers first, second, and third base?"

"The first baseman is Adrian Gonzalez, the second baseman is Dustin Pedroia, and the third baseman is Will Middlebrooks. He's covering for Kevin Youkilis who is currently on the disabled list."

Jane quirked an eyebrow in shock of how much information the ME retained in such a short amount of time. _She's good. I think I'm in love._ Jane didn't realize such a simple statement might become so true.

"You got it. What is the position that is played between second and third base?"

"That would be the shortstop who is Mike Aviles."

"Correct. Who plays out in left field?"

"The left fielder is Cody Ross."

Jane nodded her head. "What about center and right field."

"The center fielder is Marlon Byrd and the right fielder is Ryan Sweeny."

"Do you know who the pitcher is going to be tonight?"

"According to the pitching rotation it should be Josh Beckett. He, however, will not be batting. That hole will be filled by David Ortiz who is the designated hitter."

"Wow. I think you officially learned all you could about the Red Sox in one night."

"Oh no. I only learned about the Green Monster in one night. I have been studying the Boston Red Sox for a while now. You got me interested in them because I love watching the games with you and I started doing my research."

"You did that all for me?"

"Yes. Does that surprise you."

"Yeah, kinda." Jane left it at that. _Woman, you make me so happy I could kiss you. Which is what I tried to do before Ma came storming in like a freakin' hurricane._

* * *

The first inning was uneventful like most baseball games but the pace was starting to pick up halfway through the third inning. Although what wasn't unusual was that it was halfway through the third inning and there were already some drunk jerks who ruin the game starting to get rowdy.

"HOT DOGS! GET YOUR HOT DOGS! FRESH BALLPARKS, GET'EM WHILE THEY'RE HOT!"

"Hey Buddy!" Jane shouted over to the hot dog vendor coming down the steps and waved at him so he could see her through the crowd of people. The jovial heavyset man came down the steps to where Jane and Maura were sitting. "Gimme two of those."

"Yes ma'am. That'll be $6."

"Man you guys get expensive." Jane pulled out her money and handed the man a $6.

"Enjoy ladies." The man started his trek back up the steps yelling his scripted speech which made Maura jump because she was not expecting him to be that loud.

Maura was holding the aluminum foil wrapped ballpark staple and was looking at it quizzically.

"You eat snails and you mean to tell me that you have never had a hotdog before?" Jane looked at Maura in disbelief that in all her life she has never had a hotdog before.

"It's called escargot and it doesn't come from different animals rejected body parts."

Jane just shrugged her shoulders and took a bite of her hotdog while Maura was still studying the now unwrapped hot dog.

One of the rowdy drunk jerks sitting behind them decided he was going to add his two-cents into their conversation. "Hey baby! I got a hotdog you can try that is 100% pure beef."

"Maura turned intrigued by the man's offer "Really? What kind is it?"

"I've got a foot long…"

Jane knew instantly where this was going and before the drunk could finish his sentence she grabbed her badge and flashed it at the man to let him know who he was talking to. "I'd advise that you keep from finishing that sentence before I haul your ass in for public intoxication."

That seemed to sober the man up some. "Sorry ma'am. It's all in good fun."

"Not when you make yourself sound like a drunk pervert." Jane stared at the man burning holes through him until he finally decided to sit down and shut up. She received a round of applause from fellow fans that were appreciative of her getting the man to finally shut up.

Jane turned her attention back to Maura. "Sorry about that. That can be the bad thing about being a beautiful woman," the words were out before Jane could censor herself and immediately started to blush before she could finish her sentence, "drunks have a tendency to be perverts."

_She thinks I'm beautiful. Well you are beautiful too Jane Rizzoli. _Maura herself started to blush at being called beautiful by the person who almost kissed her before they were interrupted. "Well thank you for looking out for me. You're my hero." Maura leaned over and gave Jane a peck on the cheek and started eating her hotdog like nothing happened.

Jane all of a sudden felt like her cheek was on fire and then realized that Maura just gave her a kiss. Not one like she wanted earlier but one she liked nevertheless.

* * *

It was now the bottom of the fifth inning and the Red Sox were up to bat. The score was 3-2, the home team up by one. Jane and Maura were having a blast at the game and Maura loved every time the wave was done. She would get excited and almost jump up before it was their turn.

Jane's favorite player, Dustin Pedroia, was up to bat. Both Jane and Maura were watching intently. Jane was watching intently because Dustin is her favorite player and Maura because Dustin is Jane's favorite player. The Yankee's pitcher hurled the ball towards his catcher and Dustin was a little late on his swing causing a foul ball.

Jane and Maura both got excited because the ball was headed along the fence line in their direction. They both rushed over to the fence in hopes of being able to scoop the ball up. Maura started leaning for the ball but as she did her balance shifted and started making her go over the fence head first.

Jane was quick to react and quickly grabbed Maura by the hips pulling her back over the fence with more strength then she realized she had. As Jane pulled her back up she had pulled her up close to her where their hips were almost touching and their faces only mere inches apart. Each was breathing hard from the rush of adrenaline. Jane was staring at Maura's lips and licked hers while staring.

_Kiss me Jane._

* * *

**Will they or won't they? What do you think? Please let me know how you liked it or disliked it by hitting the little blue button below. Thanks for reading everyone.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hey Everyone. Please don't be mad at me. I usually am able to update twice a week and this week I have only done it once. School has been getting pretty hectic for me. So again I apologize. Thank you everyone that has reviewed, keep 'em coming. Totally love hearing what you all have to say. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and let me know what you think =o)

* * *

_Kiss me Jane._

Jane didn't realize how deeply she was staring into Maura's eyes until the sound of drunken fans started chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" snapped her back into reality.

Maura was disappointed when Jane pulled away. When she did so, Maura realized she was holding onto the ball she almost fell over the fence trying to catch. Holding the ball in the air with a huge grin the crowd who saw the spectacle started clapping and cheering for the ME.

"Dang Maur, that was pretty good technique. Are you sure you never played baseball before?"

"I'm quite sure. You just wish you can be as good as me," she winked in Jane's direction.

"Yeah, well anything you can do, I can do better."

"I disagree Jane. You can't do an autopsy so you could never be better than me at that."

Jane tried to reply but when she opened her mouth to respond she couldn't think of anything to say.

"I've stumped the great Detective Rizzoli. That doesn't happen very much. I have to say I am very proud of myself.

"Yea Yea. You're lucky, I'll let you have that one." Jane leaned in Maura's direction to where their shoulders were touching. Both girls enjoying the touch sat in silence and turned their attention to the game in front of them.

* * *

The game up until the bottom of the ninth had been pretty uneventful. The Yankees did end up rallying and scoring a run to tie the game at 3-3. Jane loved the rivalry between the Red Sox and the Yankees but the one thing she hated was the somewhat boring nature of the game. Most of the games would be low scorers and this game proved to be one of those.

Now that it was the bottom of the ninth and the home team had the last at bat Jane was now getting excited. "Alright Maur. Our boys have a chance to win the game right now."

"Yes, I remember studying this part. The home team has the final chance to win the game by scoring a run. If they are unsuccessful then they go into extra innings to try and decide the outcome of who the winner is. The home team has the last at-bat."

"You sure did your studying."

"That was always one of my best qualities." Maura got lost in her thought for a couple of seconds thinking about when she was in school and what she considered her best feature was studying.

_I have to disagree._ "No, your insatiable need to soak up information _is_ one of your best qualities."

"Thank you Jane." Maura was elated to have such a compliment come from Jane.

"Anytime." Jane smiled at Maura. "Alright! Big Papi is coming up to hit. I hope he still has it in him to hit one out of the yard. Come on Baby lets win this!" Jane shouted at David Ortiz.

The Yankee closer threw a misplaced fastball down the middle of the strike zone. It was almost in slow motion, it seemed to Jane, as Ortiz took a step in the direction of the pitch quickly bringing his bat around swinging. The crack of the bat was unmistakable. Jane knew it was going out of the park just by hearing the sound of the ball coming off the bat.

Maura's excellent math skills was telling her that the velocity of the swing compared to that of the pitch was going to send the ball anywhere between 390-400 feet which was a home run according to the numbers on the wall indicating the feet from home plate certain sections of the wall were.

Maura hadn't realized how in-tuned to the game she was until she felt herself jumping with excitement as soon as she had the calculations figured in her head. As she was jumping she realized a second too late she had a beer Jane had bought her earlier still in her hands. Before she could catch herself the foamy brew was all over Jane. Maura was able to stop her jump and had a look of horror on her face looking at a beer drenched Jane.

"Jane, I'm so sorry. I just got caught up in the moment." Maura spoke through the two hands she was holding up to her mouth.

Jane looked wide eyed at Maura mostly because of the shock of being drenched with cold beer. What Jane did next surprised Maura, she jumped out of her seat and started cheering and whistling because her team one. After her excitement passed she turned to Maura and said "it's alright. You're driving though cause if we got pulled over they would definitely think I was way too intoxicated."

Jane hugged Maura to let her know it was okay but mostly to get a little payback because Maura didn't want a beer soaked Jane hugging her. Maura did her best to back up but couldn't because of the small space between seats. She held up her hands in front of her trying to keep Jane at bay but was unsuccessful.

"Don't you worry Jane Rizzoli," Maura was wagging her finger at her and in a mock stern tone she said, "paybacks are a bitch."

The game had ended and the girls headed out to their car but decided to stop at one of the still open gift shops to pick up some souvenirs. Thirty minutes later the girls were finally in the car ready to leave after picking up shirts for them and for Jane's brothers and a couple number one foam fingers. Both were content with the evening and Jane was more than ready to get home to get out of her beer soaked clothes.

* * *

Jane and Maura came in the front door of Maura's house with Jane giggling at Maura because it was the first time she'd eaten a hotdog.

"See Maur, I told you they're good."

"Yeah, I see that, three hotdogs later." Maura laughed at herself remembering looking at the hotdog like it was some form of alien food, then ended up eating three more hotdogs.

The girls headed into Maura's room still talking about Maura's first experience at a baseball game. "I told you there would end up being drunk horn dogs there. And we had to be seated in a section full of them. Jane was about to reference when the drunks were chanting "Kiss!" but decided against bringing it up.

Jane went to sit on Maura's bed exhausted from the day's events.

"Whoa! Clothes off." Maura was standing in front of Jane with her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" Janes eyes got wide as saucers as she stared at Maura.

"If you lay on my bed with beer soaked clothes I'll have to change my sheets."

_Oooohhhh. What were you thinking Rizzoli? _"Yeah, well whose fault is that?" Jane said playfully as she stood up trying to give Maura an intimidating stare.

"Take 'em off and I'll throw them in the washer with some of mine." Maura held out her hand waiting for Jane to hand her clothes over.

Realizing her intimidating stare wasn't working Jane stood there, still wide-eyed, frozen in place not really sure what to do.

"Jane, you don't have anything I haven't seen before."

Jane instantly started blushing from head to toe. Maura never lied and Jane knew this was true. Maura helped her through all her hard times after she shot herself to save Frankie. So she knew Maura ended up seeing more than what she wanted her to see. Regardless she was still embarrassed thinking about it. Putting that thought to the side Jane turned around in a faint attempt for Maura to not see her undress.

"Come on Jane? What are you waiting for? Why are you so scared? Just give me the clothes already." Maura was slowly starting to get irritated because Jane was taking her time.

"Okay, I'm working on it," Jane huffed blowing a stray stand of hair out of her face.

Jane started taking her shirt off slowly. Maura couldn't help but stare in Jane's direction as Jane started undressing. Maura was enjoying how Jane's muscles moved while she was peeling her shirt off. _I didn't realize she's as toned as she is._

Jane handed her shirt to Maura by reaching behind with her back still turned to Maura.

"Now your pants," Maura demanded trying to keep her cool with Jane's shirtless toned back still turned in her direction.

_I wonder if I can get a reaction out of her?_ Jane slowly undid the button and zipper on her jeans. Even slower, she slid her pants down to her ankles and left her still panty clad rear in the air for a second longer than needed for added effect.

Maura started to blush all over as her eyes were transfixed on Jane's somewhat voluptuous rear. _Mmmm. Did I just groan out load?_

_Did she just groan out load? _Jane smiled to herself liking the effect she was having on Maura. She decided it wouldn't be best not to call Maura out on it. _I don't want to make things too awkward until I know for sure._ Jane stepped out of her pants one leg at a time, picked them up, and slowly handed them to Maura.

Maura took the jeans offered to her but not until she took in the goddess body standing before her. Her eyes were already cast downward from trying to hide her blush. She slowly looked up past toned calf muscles, to athletic thighs, then higher to a tight stomach, eyeing supple round breasts held by a black lacy bra. Maura's eyes then moved up to Jane's broad shoulders then finally locked her eyes with Jane.

The only sound in Maura's room was the heavy breathing coming from both women. Maura swore her mouth went dry when she told Jane "t-there are some of your clothes in my closet. An extra set that you always keep here."

"Oh yeah." Jane went over to Maura's closet and grabbed her extra set of clothes that were inside. Jane threw on her BPD shirt and jeans on and went and to sit next to Maura on the edge of her bed. Jane placed her hand on Maura's thigh and said "I really enjoyed our dat-er I mean the game with you."

"Me too Jane." Maura placed her hand on top of Jane's and held Jane's gaze.

Both were feeling some sort of electricity running between them. _It's now or never Rizzoli. Just do it already._ Jane couldn't help but lick her lips as she slowly leaned into Maura trying to desperately meet their lips. Just as Jane was leaning in the buzzing sound of her phone stopped her. _Dammit_.

Maura instantly felt the loss of Jane's presence when Jane reached for her buzzing phone.

_Got a hit on the vehicle. Frost._

"Great. Looks like we got a hit on our victim's vehicle." _I really don't want to go._ "I'm gonna get going so I can take Jo out and look back over the case files so I can prepare for Monday. I'll talk with you later Maur. See you Monday?"

"Yes Jane. I'll see you on Monday. Be careful." Disappointed Jane was leaving Maura watched Jane walk out her bedroom door and seconds later heard the front door open and close followed by Jane's car starting and pulling out of the driveway. Laying back on her bed before sleep overtook her _So close. One day Jane Rizzoli. One day._

* * *

**Sorry for the teasing everyone. I promise they will kiss but in time. I have to make sure I set it up right so please don't be mad at me. Please hit the little blue button below this to let me know if you liked this chapter or not. Look forward to hearing from you =o)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hey Everyone! Did you watch this week's episode? I know I did. I was like a little kid on Saturday morning watching cartoons. I know Jane and Maura _need_ to be together but what about Casey? I was totally thinking he was an asshole to treat Jane like that and then at the end I was like okay he's not an asshole. What about the zombie? I laughed my ass off when Maura stuck her hand in the bag and said "Oh. His penis has a pulse." Too funny. What did you think of the show? What was your favorite part/s? Well here is another chapter that I hope you will enjoy. Let me know what you think.

P.S. This is being re-published because I somehow managed to re-post chapter 11. Hopefully it works this time around. I apologize.

P.S.S. This better work this time.

* * *

With her Aviator sunglasses in their proper place Jane headed in to the BPD with hopes of have some non-old sock tasting coffee to help wake her up. Walking into the café she almost spun around on her heels heading the other direction.

As soon as Jane stepped in the café Angela Rizzoli was waving her arm almost looking like a bird trying to take flight. She had hoped she wouldn't run into her mother this morning._ I'm way too tired to deal with her this morning._

"Good morning sweetheart." Angela put her arms around Jane's neck giving her a big hug and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Ma." Jane gave her mom a quarter of the hug she was giving Jane and cringed at the show of affection when her mother planted a big kiss on her cheek. "So where's good 'ole Stanley this morning?" Jane asked while craning her neck around her mother to see where he was.

"He called in sick so you don't have to worry about dealing with him this morning. I know you don't like his coffee so you are in luck this morning. I made one of my special brews." Angela turned from Jane and headed towards the counter where the coffee was located. She poured Jane a large cup of the dark brew and handed it to her.

Jane thankfully took the cup from her mom and busied herself putting some sugar in the brew and stirred it in. "Thanks Ma."

"So how was the game on Saturday?"

"It was really good Ma. Maura actually caught herself a foul ball."

"Really? She didn't get dirty did she?"

"Really ma? She's the Medical Examiner. Even if she did get a little dirt on her I think she's had a little worse on her."

"She's a refined lady who chose her profession. She didn't choose to go play around in the dirt."

"Okay Ma." Jane grabbed her phone acting like it was going off. "Gee Ma, look at that. The boys need me upstairs. Gotta go, I'll see you later."

"Don't forget about dinner." Angela called out to her daughter as she was already out of earshot.

Jane headed into the bull-pen with her morning brew in hand and her Aviators on top of her head which pulled her hair back out of her face. She headed to her desk, put down her coffee, took her jacket off, placed it on the back of her chair, and sat down with a huff.

Korsak looked over at Jane as he always did. With a concerned look on his face he asked, "is everything okay Janie? You look like you've had a rough night."

"Yeah, I'm good. Just stayed up a little longer than what I should have last night." Jane decided to push some caffeine in her system and took a long sip of her non-old sock tasting coffee relaxing a little bit as she did so.

"Well if there is anything bothering you, you know you can come to me to talk, right?"

"Thanks dad." Jane smiled and winked over at Korsak so he knew she wasn't being serious.

"Well, you know where I am."

"Thanks Korsak. That means a lot."

"Anytime Janie."

Both Jane and Korsak fell into silence and each went back to the task at hand they were taking care of at their desks. Frost came in not too long after Jane and Korsak's heart-to-heart and headed to his desk. "Good morning everyone." Frost said as he flashed his bright smile.

"Morning Frost." Korsak and Jane chimed in at the same time.

"So what time is our victim's vehicle being brought in to be processed by the crime scene unit?" Jane asked ready to get to work.

"It should hopefully be here already and the CSU should be getting started within the next hour. Jake from the CSU said he would give a heads up to us when the start so we can come watch if we would like."

"Of course we would like to, we're supposed to be there. Ugh. Those guys can be a few fries short of a happy meal at times."

Korsak and Frost couldn't help but chuckle at Jane's joke. They all knew that each department within the police force didn't necessarily get along. Frost's phone started buzzing indicating the arrival of a text. "Alright, let's head down to the evidence bay. The CSU just arrived and are ready to get started." All three detectives managed to get up at the same time, grabbed their jackets off the back of their seats and stopped to look at each other realizing what they had just done. None knowing who started that ritual.

* * *

Jane, Frost, and Korsak headed back into the bull-pen more frustrated than when they started the case. Jane stomped over to her desk slamming her files down completely frustrated that nothing came of the search of the victim's vehicle.

"No fingerprints other than the damn victims on the inside and the outside was completely wiped clean. Our first victim, Julie Concord, her vehicle just so happened to be picked up by a druggie. Now our second victim's vehicle was completely wiped clean and was found only three blocks from where she lived."

"So what are you getting at Janie?"

"I'm thinking we have a killer with a clean-up crew."

"Yeah, but our first victim's vehicle was stolen." Frost interjected.

"That's what I'm saying. What if Jason Freeman came along before our killer's clean-up crew got to the vehicle? That means if he didn't come along and steal it, it may have been found a couple blocks from Julie's house like Sarah's vehicle was found a few blocks from her house."

"Good thinking Janie. If there is another victim…"

"Which I think there will be…" Jane interjected.

"…that the perimeter of the victim's house needs to be searched within a few blocks."

"Good thinking." Frost got up and headed over to the bulletin board that had a large map of Metro Boston and surrounding areas on it. He started placing red pins indicating the locations the victim's bodies were found. He placed two blue pins indication the location of the victim's places of residence. He placed one green pin at the site of the nightclub, Coyotes, that the second victim had visited before her death.

Watching Frost place the only pin indicating the location of the where the second victim had last been he asked "what about our first victim Julie? Do we know where she was the evening before she was killed?"

"Hmmm. Let me pull up her file." Frost tapped away at the keys pulling up the case file from Julie Concord's murder. "Frost turned the screen around for Korsak and Jane to see what he was about to point out. "It looks like a statement from one of her friends said that she was out at Coyote's the night before her murder."

Jane ran a frustrated hand through her hair and then blew a stray strand out of her face as it fell back in to place. "How did we not see this connection?"

"Well what it looks like is our killer is targeting women coming out of this club."

"It's only two Korsak. There is nothing saying that our killer might not switch up and go to another club when he gets the urge to kill."

"I don't know Janie but at least it would be a starting point."

"Frost…" Jane barked, not trying to be mean but desperate to catch a would be serial killer before he gets too far along, "…how far apart were the murders of victim one and victim two?"

Frost flipped the screen back around so he was able to look at what he was doing. "It looks like the time period between killings was two weeks, 14 days. It has been eight days since Sarah Jenkins murder."

"That doesn't mean that this guy is going to kill again in six days."

"I know Korsak but it is the only thing we can go on right now." Jane blew out a frustrated puff of air. "There isn't anything saying he will and there isn't anything saying he won't. What we need to do is get a couple unmarked cars out there in six days and watch the perimeter for the evening to see if there is anyone hanging out that shouldn't be."

Knowing Jane hated to be interrupted, Frost did so anyways. "If this guy is smart enough to have a so-called clean-up crew then what makes you think that he isn't going to notice a couple unmarked police cars with police sitting inside waiting for him to come. I think he has his scoping spots picked out so he already knows the ins and outs of all the areas."

All three detectives were deep in thought trying to figure out what to do. If Korsak would have leaned over a little he would have been in the famous thinker pose. No one heard the door open or the faint click of heels as Maura came closer to the detectives. "Undercover."

The three detectives almost jumped out of their skins at the unexpected voice that had joined the group. "Geesh Maur. Where did you come from?"

"The elevator."

"What did you say?" Was the only question Jane could ask, not even saying hello.

"Hey Doc." Korsak and Frost said in unison both giving a sheepish wave.

"I said undercover." Frost and Korsak immediately looked as if a light bulb turned on, both turning to look at Jane.

"I heard what you said." Jane said irritated. _The word undercover brings back too many memories._

"Then why did you ask what I had said?"

Noticing the guys staring at her Jane put up her hand in front of her giving the "whoa! don't even think about it" wave. "No way in hell am I doing undercover again."

"Why not Jane it'll be fun." Korsak said while Frost chuckled.

"Yeah, as fun as last time you decided to set me up on a lesbian dating site?"

"You gotta admit that was pretty clever." Frost reached over to Korsak to give a high-five.

"Yeah. You boys don't watch out and I'll be having the last laugh." If Jane could have shot lasers through her eyes she would have shot both Frost and Korsak easily. Changing the subject she asked "what are you doing up her Maur?" Jane tried not to let herself flush at the thought of almost kissing Maura within a three day period.

"I was just in the café and your mom asked me to come up and make sure that you were still coming to dinner this evening. She also asked me to invite Barry and Vince as well."

Before Maura could ask the question to both Frost and Korsak, Frost was quick to interject, "no, I have a date tonight so I won't be able to make it. But please do thank Mrs. Rizzoli for me."

"Will do Barry, what about you Vince?" Maura turned her attention towards Korsak who was about to burst with the excitement at the thought of Angela Rizzoli inviting him over for dinner.

"I have no prior engagements so please tell the lovely Angela that I would be most honored to attend her dinner this evening."

"I will be sure to tell her Vince. Last but not least, what about you Jane? Will you be coming over this evening?" Maura half sauntered over to where Jane was sitting. Maura had her back turned towards Frost and Korsak so they couldn't see the radiant smile on her face and eyes that were practically begging Jane to come.

_That is one hell of a sexy look she is giving me right now. How the hell could I say no to a look like that?_ "Only if it'll make you happy." Jane knew she was doing it for her mother too but she was wondering what type of reaction she could get out of Maura.

"More than you'll know," Maura winked at Jane, "see you tonight Jane." Maura turned around to head to the elevators to head back down to the morgue. As she did so she spoke to Korsak saying, "see you this evening Vince."

"See you too Doc."

Maura headed towards the elevator, as she did she slightly turned her head to the right giving Jane another wink. _If I ever get to kiss Jane, I'm going to drive her crazy._

_ I swear Maura Isles, your killing me. Like I said before, paybacks are a bitch._ Jane could only smile inwardly at herself not wanting Maura to notice the types of thoughts she was having. She wanted to keep calm trying to not let Maura see the type of effect she was having on her.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know, not a lot of fluff or Rizzles but it's all for the story line. I promise not to disappoint anyone. You'll be happy. Please hit that little blue button below and let me know what you think. You guys are the best and can't wait to hear from you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Hey everyone. How did everyone like this past week's episode. I loved it of course. A little slower than the rest of the episodes this season. Has everyone heard the good news yet? Our ladies have been picked up for a fourth season. Yay! But sadly they still probably won't give us any more than 15 episodes...booooo. Oh well, 15 episodes are better than none. Hopefully you all still think my writing has been okay. My helper has been M.I.A for the past few chapters and she had really helped me make things sound better so I hope I am doing good. If not I apologize and I am doing my darndest to keep you liking my story. Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Angela Rizzoli was in Maura's kitchen cooking dinner, Maura was right next to Angela stirring the spaghetti sauce she helped Angela make earlier. Jane was sitting on the couch taking a load off and sipping on a beer watching the Boston Red Sox playing the Detroit Tigers.

"Come on! Throw the ball to second!" Jane's shouting at the television made Maura jump a little causing her to splash some sauce on her apron.

"I don't know why you're shouting at the television Jane. You can't change the outcome of the game." Maura said to Jane while she wiped the sauce off her apron.

Jane stopped sipping on her beer, "I can't?"

"That would be impossible Jane. You would have to pass through the space-time continuum." Maura said wondering if Jane really thought she could do so.

"Oh yeah?" Jane raised the remote up and pointed it towards the television pushing the power button. "How about that? I just did."

Angela snickered at her daughter's playfulness as she headed to where Jane was still seated. "Jane? How about you get up and clean all the crumbs you've left all over Maura's beautiful couch."

"Come on ma, I'm just trying to rest." Jane huffed.

"I know sweetie but we have company coming." Angela put her hand on her hips showing her motherly authority.

"It's only Korsak ma."

"He's still a guest Jane." Angela's eyes brightened at the mention of Korsak's name.

Jane didn't miss the look in her mother's eyes. "Eeeewww. You have googly eyes for Korsak. Disgusting."

"Just because I think Vince is a nice man doesn't mean I have," Angela made a quotation mark gesture with her fingers, "googly eyes for him."

"You do seem to be happier when Vince comes around Angela."

"See ma, even Maura can tell."

"Janie, if I want to invite Vince over for a nice dinner then so-be-it. Now get up and clean up your crumbs." Angela gave a seated Jane a slap on the shoulder for emphasis.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Angela was the first to head over to the door to open it. Jane and Maura stayed behind in the kitchen still getting food ready for dinner. The main course for the evening was going to be lasagna. Jane was layering the pan with lasagna noodles and Maura was spreading the meat sauce on top then Jane followed up with ricotta cheese then another layer of noodles. They did this for another three layers.

Angela made her way over to the door. Stopping for a second to look in the mirror making sure everything was where it needed to be, she straightened her dress and opened the door. When Angela opened the door she was greeted by a lovely bouquet of flowers including carnations, daisies, and baby's breath. "Oh Vince, thank you, these are lovely flowers."

"You're welcome Angela. Lovely flowers for a lovely lady."

"You think I'm a lovely lady? You hear that Janie? Vince thinks I'm a lovely lady."

"Whatever ma." Jane could only roll her eyes.

Angela leaned over to Vince trying her best to whisper, "I wish my daughter would think such a nice thought."

"Ma, you need to learn that a whisper is softer than your regular voice. I heard that by the way."

"Well it's true Janie."

Jane put the lasagna in the oven and Maura set the timer. Jane wiped her hands on a dish towel and walked over to her mother and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You're my ma, of course I think you're lovely, and I love you too."

"My Janie can be such a sweet girl sometimes can't she Vince?"

"She sure can Angela." Korsak looked in Jane's direction smiling. "Good evening Jane."

"Hey Vince, come on in and make yourself comfortable." Jane returned Korsak's smile.

Korsak peeked around Jane and smiled and waved at Maura. "Good evening doc."

"Good evening Vince. I am so glad you were able to come. Please have a seat on the couch and make yourself comfortable."

"Sure thing doc." Korsak handed Angela the flowers and she immediately took them into the kitchen and found a tall square glass vase, filled it half-way with water, put the flowers in the vase and set the vase in the middle of the dinner table.

* * *

Dinner was a pleasant experience for everyone. Everyone talked and laughed and two bottles of wine later Vince was headed home and Angela finished washing the dishes. Angela bid goodnight to the girls and headed back home to the guest house to settle in for the evening. Jane and Maura were seated on the couch talking, one on each side of the couch facing each other.

"So have you given it any thought Jane?"

"Given any what a thought?"

"About what I said at the station when I came up to remind you about dinner."

"Ummm." Jane was trying her best to remember what Maura was talking about. Then it dawned on her. "No. No way."

Maura cocked her head to the side quizzically looking at Jane, "why not?"

"It was bad enough you, Frost, and Korsak set me up on a lesbian dating site without my permission or knowing about it."

"Come on Jane."

"I really don't picture you the clubbing type of person Maura."

"I had my days when I was younger in France."

"And how many clubs were women exclusive?"

"None. But clubs there are more open then one's here."

"I'm not doing it Maura. We can set up a perimeter around the club and watch from the sidelines."

"It'll be fun Jane."

"Fun. Like my face full of your boobs fun at Merch?" _Okay I actually liked it but she doesn't need to know._

_You know you liked it Jane._ "I'll make you a deal."

"And what might this deal be?"

"I'll drop dressing you how I want for a day at work," _because I won the bet,_ "if you go undercover at Coyote's."

Jane sat quiet for a minute weighing the pros and cons in her mind about going to a lesbian night club. _I'd get to be close to Maura. She probably wouldn't want to dance with me. What if she did want to dance with me? Could I handle it?_ Jane's mind started drifting off thinking about dancing with Maura close to her. This thought brought a goofy smile to Jane's lips.

"Jane?" _What in the world is going on in her mind to cause that goofy smile? You're beautiful Jane and you don't even realize it._

Jane quickly snapped to attention wiping the goofy grin off her face once she realized it was plastered there. "Huh? Oh yeah. Dangit Maura. Why do you have to be so convincing. I'll do it."

"Yeah!" Maura jumped up and started clapping excitedly. "I need to go pick out what you are going to wear."

"Whoa! Wait a second. You said you would trade dressing me for work if I decided to go to Coyote's?"

"You can't go to a club like that wearing your work clothes."

"Why? What's wrong with my work clothes?"

"The point is to not let everyone know you're a cop Jane."

"Good point." Jane inwardly cursed scared to see what Maura was going to make her wear.

"I need to go get started on your wardrobe." Maura turned quickly and started to head off to her guest room to see if there was anything of Jane's she could work with when she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her back down to the couch.

"Oh no you don't. That's still a few nights away. No need to worry about it this moment." Jane was in no rush to let Maura go and pick out her clothes.

"You need work Jane."

"Ouch."

"No Jane, not like that, I was talking about your clothes."

"No. Too late. You've already made me sad." Jane started to fake cry and wiped at her eyes.

"Whatever Jane. I know when you are fake crying."

"I can't really get anything by you can I?"

"No."

"Let's just watch one of your documentaries on seaweed or something and we can worry about what I am going to wear later." Jane looked at Maura with pleading eyes to forget about the wardrobe for the time being.

"Okay, I suppose. There is a fascinating documentary about algae coming on that I did want to see."

Jane assumed her favorite position on the couch. She stretched out her legs and laid them on top of the coffee table. Maura opted to stay on the other side of the couch and crossed her legs sitting Indian-style. Jane pointed the remote at the television and turned it to Maura's favorite documentary station.

Jane started to feel herself drifting off to sleep. She stayed on the couch and closed her eyes. Maura looked over at Jane out of the side of her eye. She thought Jane was completely asleep and slowly slid over closer to Jane. She laid her head in Jane's lap and stretched her legs out on the couch. Jane felt Maura get closer to her and almost jumped when she felt Maura put her head in Jane's lap. Jane thought about opening her eyes but decided against it.

_ I don't want to scare her off so I'm keeping my eyes closed. Maura Isles you have no idea that you are making me melt right now. Maybe going to the club with you won't be such a bad idea._ These were Jane's last thoughts before sleep completely overtook her.

* * *

**I hope the Rizzles at the end of this chapter was enough to make up for the lack of last chapter. Thank you everyone so much for reading. Please don't forget to use that new review thingy to the bottom of this and let me know if you liked it or not. You all are the best readers around and thank you for giving my story a chance =o)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I'm soooo happy Maura finally got to meet her real mother in this week's episode. I also loved the nun...she was too funny. We also got to find out Frankie's full name Francesco and Frost's full name Barold. Winnie the Poop? How about when the nun was reading what was supposedly a William Faulkner novel and it turned out to be some kind of probably smutty romance novel? And poor Frost passing out? Too many funny things in this week's episode. Totally loved it. What did everyone else think? Well here is my new chapter so I hope everyone enjoys it. Thank you to all my readers you are the best out there. So thank you for reading and please feel free to drop me a review. Looking forward to hearing from you and hope you enjoy. Oh and by the way as a disclaimer I own none of these characters, just writing for fun so don't sue me. Enjoy =o)

* * *

The next week of work seemed like it dragged by to Jane. Most of the week was spent out in the streets trying to track down a possible serial killer with leads that led nowhere. The closer Saturday drew near the more Jane started dreading the thought of having to go to Coyote's. Not because of the possibility of having a little fun but because she had no clue what Maura had up her sleeve for her to wear.

Jane slowly made it up to her apartment and into her bedroom before completely collapsing on the bed. Jo came running in and hopped up on the bed to check on her owner wondering why she went right past her without a single scratch behind the ear. Jo sat faithfully next to her owner and stared at her while she wagged her tail. Still no attention coming from her master she turned to drastic measures. Jo padded up next to Jane's head, sat down, and started profusely kissing Jane.

Jane started giggling at the non-stop adamant kissing from her dog. "Jo, stop." She tried pushing the excited dog away so she could breathe from laughing but to no success. "Okay girl. I understand. I'm sorry. Mommy's tired. I promise, I'll never walk by you again without giving you any type of attention."

As if Jo understood what her owner was saying she stopped licking and lay down by Jane's head. "Alright girl, let's get you walked so mommy can come back to her comfy bed and get some sleep for a long day ahead of her."

Jane slowly lifted herself up from her bed and headed out to the kitchen where she kept Jo's leash. She hooked Jo up to the leash and headed out the door with her locking the door behind her. The pair headed down the steps and out into the spring air. "Alright girl, let's get your business done so we can get back inside." Almost on command Jo went to her favorite tree on the sidewalk and proceeded to do her business. "That's mommy's good girl. Alright sweetie lets go to bed." Jo and her owner headed back up into Jane's apartment and headed straight for bed.

* * *

Jane awoke the next day by a loud knocking on her door. _Why can't people let me sleep in on a Saturday?_ Jane picked up her alarm clock and drew it closer to her face so she could focus her eyes a little better. _12:30 pm…holy shit. I actually did get to sleep in. Still…whomever is banging on my door right now better have a really good excuse for waking me up._

Jane walked to her apartment door seriously considering grabbing her gun from the table drawer behind her couch. She called out not knowing who was behind the door, "this better be good for waking me up on a Saturday mor… I mean afternoon."

Jane unlocked the door, twisted the doorknob, and flung the door open to reveal a startled Maura on the other side. A smile immediately came to Jane's face and then slowly a blush started to rise as she realized she had been rude to her friend.

"Sorry Maur, I thought my mom was actually trying to be polite and knock this time. I had no idea it was going to be you."

"How would you have known it was me? I didn't call to tell you I was coming."

"I know. What _are_ you doing here?"

"Well I figured we needed to go ahead and start getting you ready for your big evening."

"It's not only my big evening, remember, you're coming with me."

"Yes I know. You're going for work and I'm going for pleasure…"

_Excuse me?_

"…I mean I'm not the one who is going for work."

"Yeah but you will be helping me."

"Only if I'm not out on the floor dancing."

"No ma'am, we'll be out on the floor together and you'll be working right along with me because you are the one who got me in this mess in the first place." Jane stopped to look at the smile that slowly widened on Maura's face. "Oh, okay. You're joking. We really need to work on your humor Maur."

"You really thought I would be having fun while you are doing all the work?" Jane opened her mouth to say something but Maura immediately interrupted. "You know what? Don't answer that." Maura smiled. "Well, give me a couple minutes and I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To my car to grab a couple things."

"We're doing this here?"

"Yes. You live closer to the club so we'll have more time to get you ready."

It took Jane a second before she realized Maura was making another attempt at humor. "Oh, ha ha. You've got jokes today don't you Maura Isles?"

"Yes, and a lot of stuff in my car, so if you'll excuse me, I need to start bringing some things up."

"Do you need any help?" Jane was on Maura's heels heading outside to her Prius.

"How sweet of you to offer Jane. I would love if you would help me."

Ten minutes later the girls had all of what Maura packed in her Prius up in Jane's apartment. Jo was very curious at what was going on inside her owner's apartment. She made sure she went to every piece of new material that was in her owner's apartment and sniffed it making sure that it was good enough to be in her owner's apartment. Content that everything was okay she headed back into the bedroom, hopped up on the bed, lay down, and went back to sleep.

Jane flopped herself down on her couch exhausted from bringing up what seemed like a mini-department store. "You sure weren't lying when you said you had a lot of stuff to bring up."

"I don't lie Jane."

"I know. Just making a simple statement, that's all."

"Well let's get started." Maura started rubbing her hands together almost looking like she was hatching an evil plot.

"First of all, I don't like that look on your face. Second of all, can we get something to eat first because I'm hungry and I don't think I'll be able to make it through your dress-up party without anything to eat?"

"That's fine as long as we don't take too long. We need to get you ready for your big evening Missy."

As soon as Maura consented to getting something to eat before they started Jane went out to the kitchen and grabbed the Chinese menu out of the drawer next to the refrigerator and dialed the number. She didn't need to ask Maura what she wanted because the always got the same thing from the Sunshine-Moon Chinese restaurant.

An hour later, Chinese food gone, and a stuffed Jane and Maura sitting on the couch they were no closer to being ready for the evening. Both sat in silence for a few minutes letting their food digest.

Maura was the first to get up and started going through the outfits she had brought for Jane to try on and pick out the best one to wear. Maura already knew what she was going to wear. She had her outfit picked out since Wednesday and excited at the prospect of being able to dance close with Jane. _I wonder if she will dance with me or if she'll just want to sit by the bar and scope out the club all evening looking for someone who could be a suspect._

Maura spent grueling hours on trying to pick out what she was going to wear for Saturday evening. She wanted to make sure that she didn't look like she was at the club for work and she also wanted to make sure she looked good for Jane at the same time. _I wonder if she'll appreciate the outfit I took time to pick out?_ Maura had decided to go with a form fitting red dress with a plunging neckline leaving room for ample cleavage. The back of the dress dipped down so it would be showing well-toned Yoga muscles.

"Alright Jane, I know you've been dreading this moment but we need to go ahead and start picking out what you are going to wear for this evening. We need to meet Vince and Barry at nine so we can go over the plan."

_Actually I haven't been dreading this moment too much not especially since I found out you'll be going with me._ Trying to stall the inevitable Jane opted for a distraction technique. "Well you need to pick out your outfit as well so why don't you go ahead and get your outfit picked out first and then we can work on mine."

"See that garment bag over there?"

"Yes."

"That is my outfit, shoes and all."

"Darn," Jane mumbled then spoke aloud, "well I guess we better go ahead and get started on me then huh?"

"Yes, now get over here and help me out." Maura was bending over the pile of clothes she brought for Jane to try on and choose her outfit from leaving her backside in the air giving the detective a view of its firmness.

_That's okay, I think I'll stay here and enjoy the view._ Maura turned to see why Jane hadn't come and joined her yet catching the stare Jane was directing in her direction. Jane immediately started to blush realizing she had just been caught and jumped up from the couch eager to help look for an outfit, anything to hide her embarrassment.

Hours later and many discarded outfits lying on the floor of Jane's bedroom, Jane finally felt like she had the perfect outfit. _I don't know why I'm so worried about how I look. But then again I do want to make sure I have Maura's approval. _Jane decided she was dressed well enough and headed out the door of her bedroom to see if she met Maura's approval.

When Jane walked into the living room and her eyes met Maura's she felt the energy in the room change. Each had to do her best to not groan out loud and the sight before each other. Jane had to admit to herself that she felt sexy and by the way Maura was looking at her she knew she was looking pretty good.

Maura became flabbergasted at the sight of Jane coming from her bedroom. Jane opted for a snug fitting black cocktail dress with the front dipping low enough to allow the cleavage there some room to be seen. Long toned legs seemed to go on forever before they met the sling-back heels she decided on. "Well I would definitely say you won't look like a cop this evening."

"I sure don't feel like one that's for sure. You certainly don't look like the Chief Medical Examiner this evening." Jane was trying her best to not trip over words as she stared at Maura in her dress. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the cleavage straining against the tight dress.

Just as Jane was about to sit on the couch next to Maura her phone started buzzing letting her know there was a text message waiting for her. She walked over to the kitchen counter where her phone lay and read the message.

"Well, Korsak and Frost are waiting for us at our meeting spot so I guess we had better head in that direction." Jane picked up her car keys and started heading towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Maura asked as she stood from the couch smoothing any wrinkles that may have formed.

"To meet with Frost and Korsak with you?" Jane stared at Maura wondering why she was asking such a silly question.

"Not in your vehicle we aren't."

"Why not?"

"Because your car screams cop. We're going in mine."

"But…"

"No arguments, now let's go." Maura watched as Jane put her car keys back down where she picked them up from and slowly headed out the door pouting because Maura would not allow her to go to the club in her car. Maura was close behind Jane walking out the door.

Jane turned to lock the door to the apartment and was met by a question from Maura. "You do you cops say to each other before you go undercover."

"Don't get made."

"Don't get made." Maura said back to Jane.

With that said the girls headed down the steps and into the night excited and scared about the possibilities that lay ahead at Coyote's.

* * *

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed this week's installment. Next is the club scene that so many of you have been waiting for. I need a pocket full of sunshine so how about sending some rays this way? I think reviews will do the job. Send me a ray to give me a pocket full of sunshine (yes this is a song reference). I enjoy reading reviews and the motivate me to write more so send some more motivation this way cause I feel like I'm starting to lack. Hope everyone has a good day and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Hello Everyone. I'm back with my weekly installment. I wish I could get more in but unfortunately time won't allow me to because I just don't have that much of it. Here is the club scene I have been promising so I really hope you like it. There is a Madonna song reference in here so I do not own the song nor am I trying to make any money off it. Who watched this weeks episode. Totally loved it. What was everyone's favorite part/s? Loved seeing my girls undercover again. Too bad they had to be the caterers ;o) Would have like to see them in the other outfits. Thanks goes to artgrrl1989 for her help as usual. Another thanks goes out to fenixshalo for her suggestions. By the way give her a shout out because she really needs to start publishing what she has floating in her head because they are really good. Okay everyone, here it is, I present to you the club scene.

* * *

Frost and Korsak pulled up into the alleyway they planned to meet Jane and Maura at which was one block away from the club.

Frost was the first to break the silence, "How come Jane and Maura always get to have the fun undercover jobs?"

"Well I'll be the first to sign you up if we have to go undercover in a men's exclusive club." Korsak chuckled.

Frost scrunched his face looking disgusted and shook his head no.

"You asked."

"That's okay, I think I'll pass."

"Are you sure? I know they would need volunteers."

"Yeah, ha ha." Frost was quick with a comeback. "But if we have to go undercover in a crappy disco bar, your ties will be the first to sign you up." Frost laughed and grabbed Korsak's tie and flopped it around in his face for full affect.

Korsak slapped his hand away and was about to come up with a comeback but he caught a blue Prius headed their way in the rearview mirror. "The girls are here." Korsak rolled the window down as Jane and Maura pulled up next to them.

Maura rolled Jane's window down so they could speak with Korsak and Frost. Maura was the first to speak, "evening gentlemen."

Both Korsak and Frost answered in unison, "good evening," each smiling as he spoke. Korsak spoke to Jane, "you ready to get this started?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

Frost leaned over in the passenger side seat so he could see Jane. "Any bets on Jane leaving with a date?" Frost smiled showing his pearly whites.

Jane felt like sinking down in the seat. "Shut up Frost."

"What? No comeback from the big bad detective?"

Jane was now sneering at Frost, "like I said, shut up."

Understanding Jane's seriousness Frost leaned back into his seat trying to hide from view.

Korsak made sure to add his two-cents in, "so where do you keep a gun when you wear a dress like that?" He started giggling and immediately stopped when Jane started burning holes through him. "Sorry Janie, just picking on you."

"Let's go ahead and get this over with already." Jane huffed already getting sick of the teasing.

"Well, me and Frost are going to sit across the street so we have a good view of people going in and coming out of the club."

"Where are Crowe and Johnson going to be sitting?"

"They'll be up the street about half a block watching."

The four co-workers continued talking for about an hour going over all the details before Jane and Maura left to go into the club.

* * *

The honey blonde ME and dark haired detective were already getting stares as they were walking up toward the line waiting to get into Coyote's. Maura could tell Jane was a little on edge for going to her first lesbian club. As they walked up to the already formed line Maura slipped her arm through Jane's linking them together. As soon as Maura's skin made contact with Jane's she immediately felt at ease.

The outside of Coyote's was a small introduction to the luxuriousness waiting inside the club. Jane looked down at her feet noticing the red carpet. The area blocked off for the line had brass poles holding red velvet ropes. She looked ahead of the line in front of her and noticed a large bouncer wearing all black with his muscles bulging out of his shirt that read SECURITY.

_Hmm. I wonder if our bouncer here could be a suspect. Maybe he has been rejected one too many times. I'll ask Maura to look at his hands when we get up closer. _The line seemed to be moving quickly so Jane turned to look at Maura and said in a low voice so only Maura could hear her. "When we get up there get a good look at the bouncer's hands and see if we might have a suspect."

"Oh, well we don't need to wait until we get up there. I can see just fine from here." Maura looked up towards the bulky man gripping a clipboard that his hand was almost bigger than.

"I can tell by the size of his hands that he isn't a suspect. The size of his hands and musculature would have caused more damage on our victims than a broken hyoid bone."

"You could tell that from all the way back here?"

"Yes. How do you think I just answered your question?"

"Okay, sorry, I didn't doubt your abilities."

"I know." To add a small amount of comfort for a nervous Jane, Maura brought her free hand up and gently rubbed Jane's forearm where their arms were linked together.

The touch instantly sent a jolt up Jane's arm leaving goosebumps in the wake of Maura's touch. The line started moving more and before they knew it they were standing at the front of the line with the grizzly bear of a security guard.

_I wonder if he is one of those teddy bear types? I know I wouldn't want to be on his bad side, that's for sure._ Jane nodded in the bouncer's direction and gave a smile. The bouncer returned the smile, "alright ladies," he lifted the rope to let Jane and Maura pass through, "enjoy your evening." _I bet he is a teddy bear _Jane thought as she and Maura headed into the club.

* * *

Before they reached the inside of the club Maura and Jane had to walk down a hallway that was lit by different colored neon lights. The hallway was littered with women standing and mingling with others, some in the hopes of getting lucky that evening.

The music was faint but as Jane and Maura neared the club the thumping bass and music started becoming clearer. Jane could feel herself getting more nervous as they walked along. Maura could sense this and tightened the grip on their intertwined arms trying to offer more comfort.

Jane leaned down to speak to Maura. They weren't fully inside the club yet but it was already getting difficult to hear. That was the one thing Jane hated about clubs was the inability to hear the next morning.

"You ready Maur?"

Maura could feel Jane's hot breath next to her ear which sent a jolt through her body. She looked up at Jane and said, "let's go."

With that said Jane and Maura walked into the club getting lost in the writhing bodies dancing to the music as they headed for the bar.

Jane felt Maura push closer against her body in an attempt to stay close and not get lost in the sea of bodies. Maura removed her arm from being intertwined with Jane's and slipped it around Jane's waist.

They finally made it to the bar where there was a clearing of people allowing Maura to release Jane. Jane wished they were still among the writhing bodies to keep her close. Jane immediately plopped in one of the chairs and Maura sat in a chair next to her.

They turned around in their seats to get a full view of the club. Jane was in detective mode and scanning the large expanse of the club looking for someone who might stick out like a sore thumb.

There were some men peppered amongst all the women in the club but Jane could tell each one was part of a group of women by their interactions.

Maura leaned in close to Jane's ear so she could hear her and asked, "See anyone yet?"

Jane was so in-tuned to paying attention to all the people in the club Maura scared her with her question. The hot breath on Jane's ear was starting to have an effect on her. "No not yet."

As Jane sat at the bar taking in all the flashing lights and dancing bodies she noticed a busty blonde walking towards the bar staring holes into her. _Not tonight._

The blonde walked right up to Jane and purred, "Haven't seen you here before. Care to dance?"

_Sorry, you're not the blonde I want to dance with._ "No thank you."

The blonde was about to try her luck again but Maura came to the rescue placing a hand on Jane's thigh stroking up higher than she needed to for full effect. "She's mine tonight." Maura smiled a possessive smile.

The blonde looked at Jane, smiled and said, "If you change your mind I'll be right over there." The blonde pointed in the direction of the VIP booth and walked off.

Jane loudly said "I'm not in here five minutes and I'm already getting hit on."

Maura leaned up to Jane's ear close enough to where her lips were almost touching the appendage and said, "it's because you're beautiful."

Jane felt herself swallow hard _I sure could use a shot of tequila right now._

* * *

The girls sat at the bar for a little while longer watching all the people dancing. Maura decided she was sick of sitting on the sidelines and grabbed Jane's hand and led her out to the dance floor.

"What are you doing Maur?" Jane felt herself shouting.

"Having fun." Maura winked at Jane and she felt like her legs were going to give out on her.

Maura intertwined her fingers with Jane's and pulled her along the dance floor through the crowd to a spot on the dance floor that gave them a little room between all the rhythmically moving bodies. The DJ was fading into another song keeping the tempo upbeat and not slowing down. Jane just stood there as Maura's hips took in the tempo of the song and started moving in unison with it. Jane easily recognized the song as Madonna's I'm Addicted. It was one of her favorite songs off of her new album. She knew the lyrics too well and they were starting to play out in front of her with Maura dancing very provocatively in front of her.

_When did your name change from a word to a charm?  
No other sound makes the hair stand up on the back of my arm  
All of the letters push to the front of my mouth  
And saying your name is somewhere between a prayer and a shout  
And I can't get it out_

Maura was now up close to Jane, still dancing, doing all she could to get Jane to dance with her. Jane decided that if she kept standing there she would stick out like a sore thumb. This was the first real break Jane had from work where she could just really let loose and have fun, even though she technically was still on duty. _Frost and Korsak are outside so they don't have to know that I was having a little fun._ Jane gave in and started rhythmically moving with the music.

_I need this exchange  
I don't care if you think that I'm strange  
Something happens to me when I hear your voice  
Something happens to me and I have no choice_

_I need to hear your name_  
_Everything feels so strange_  
_I'm ready to take this chance_  
_I need to dance_

Maura now had her back turned to Jane and was almost pressed fully against Jane who was now fully aware of Maura grinding her hips with the music which put her rear rather satisfactorily near Jane's center which was growing warmer the more Maura pushed herself into Jane. Jane decided she would go with the flow and wrapped her arms around the honey-blonde's waist pulling her fully against her front both swaying her pelvis in time with the music and Maura's.

Maura hadn't realized what came over her when she hit the dance floor with Jane. She didn't know if it was the hypnotic thumping of the music that was taking her over or the thought of having Jane close to her. _I'm sick of these games Jane. I want you to notice me. _Maura was surprised when she felt Jane wrap her arms around her waist pulling her in closer. Maura was reveling in the feel of Jane on her back. Then she realized Jane was swaying her hips along with Maura's. Maura intermittently pushed her rear into Jane's front and swore she could feel Jane pushing forward with her own hips.

_Feels like a drug  
And I can't get enough  
And it fits like a glove  
I'm addicted to your love_

_I'm addicted, I'm addicted, I'm addicted to your..._  
_I'm addicted, I'm addicted, I'm addicted to your love_

As the song was coming to an end and flowed into another one that was a slower tempo Maura turned around and looked into Jane's eyes that were now darker then Maura had ever seen them before. The tempo of the music slowed and so did Maura. She was doing anything she could to get Jane to make a move. She dipped her hips and placed her hand on Jane so she could steady herself. Just as Maura was bringing herself up a curly brown haired woman a little shorter than Jane came in and cut herself between Jane and Maura.

The dark haired woman pulled Maura away from Jane and started dancing with Maura. She didn't mind another woman than Jane wanting to dance with her _Come on Jane. You better make your move before I do._ Maura moved into rhythm with her new dance partner.

Jane was shocked that someone else came in and took Maura's attention away from her. She was about to make her move and claim what she wanted to be hers when the busty blonde from earlier made her way over to the newly free Jane _dammit!_ The blonde stepped in front of Jane and started dancing kin to a stripper on a pole. _The hell with it, maybe I can make Maura jealous. _Jane started rhythmically moving in time with the busty blonde but kept her eye on Maura.

Maura could feel Jane staring at her while she was dancing with her new partner. She curled up one side of her lips giving Jane a sexy come get me smile. The dark haired woman turned and pushed her back into the front of Maura much like Maura was doing to Jane only a few minutes before. The dark haired woman started grinding her hips into Maura's and she wasn't shy about returning the favor.

The whole time Maura and the dark haired woman were dancing Jane kept her eyes on Maura until the dark haired woman started grinding against Maura and it looked like Maura was reciprocating the movements. Jane couldn't take it anymore, jealousy and rage overtook her, she had to get out of the club before she hurt the other dark haired woman. She immediately turned from the busty blonde and made her way to the back of the club looking for an exit. She found it and burst through the back door reveling in the cooler evening air touching her skin. She saw a can and kicked it as hard as she could.

_Dammit, why the fuck am I so jealous. Oh wait Rizzoli that's right, you fucking like her._ _How many times have you tried to kiss her already? You know you want her, why the fuck do you think you got jealous and stormed out like an idiot?_ Jane found some nearby crates and sat down doing the best trying to calm her nerves by taking in a couple deep breaths.

* * *

Maura was enjoying herself dancing with the dark haired woman, mostly because she knew Jane was staring at her like she wanted her. Nothing surprised Maura more than when she saw Jane turn and make a run for the back door leading into the alleyway. She wasn't too far behind the detective.

Maura opened the door and stepped out into the cool evening air, saw Jane sitting on some crates and walked over to her. "Jane, what are you doing out here?"

"I was getting pretty hot in there with all those people dancing around me." She lied.

"Are you sure, you seemed to leave quickly, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Actually Maura, you know what? Everything isn't okay."

"What do you mean Jane?"

"I mean the way you were dancing with that woman."

"How was that not okay Jane?"

"Because you were dancing with her."

"What does that matter Jane, I was dancing with you."

"Yeah, well you were grinding up against the other woman and liking it."

"I was not Jane."

"Yes you were." Jane stood and walked up to Maura getting up close and started dancing and grinding her hips into Maura. "Just like this." Jane stopped and walked back over to sit down on the crates. "It doesn't matter, just do whatever the hell you want to do."

"You know what I really want Jane?"

"Whatever Maura."

"You know what I really want?"

Jane stood to walk over to Maura. "I really don't give a sh…" Jane wasn't allowed to finish her sentence as Maura clashed her lips against Jane's. Both became fervent in wanting more of the kiss but before it could deepen Jane pulled away and went to sit back on the crates not completely sure of what just happened.

Maura wasn't about to give up on her quest and went and sat next to Jane on the crates. Jane was still breathing heavy from the contact she had just made with Maura.

Maura was scared she had gone too far with Jane and was slowly becoming nervous that Jane didn't want the same thing as Maura. "Jane, look, I'm sorry. I think I got a little too caught up in the moment."

Both sat in silence for a few seconds. Jane looked into Maura's eyes. She was looking for any doubts in the ME's eyes. Seeing none she placed her right hand behind Maura's neck bringing her close. Whispering Jane said "I'm not sorry" then brushed her lips against Maura's waiting for a sign that it was okay for her to proceed.

Maura let out a tiny whimper and Jane knew that was her cue. Jane slowly parted her lips against Maura's in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Maura felt Jane's tongue brushing against her lips asking for permission, permission she granted. Maura parted her lips for Jane allowing her tongue full access. Jane deepened their kiss stroking Maura's tongue with her own.

Jane was the first to break the kiss, only for the need of oxygen. "I think we better go before Korsak and Frost start to wonder where we are." Before standing and leaving Jane brushed her lips against Maura's one more time letting her know this wasn't over.

* * *

**There it is my lovely readers. I hope it was worth the wait. Did you like it? I hope so. I hope I haven't disappointed. The song that they were dancing to is Madonna's I'm Addicted. I love this song and may I suggest listening to it, it's really good. Please review and let me know what you think. I always love hearing from you =o)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I'm back with this weeks installment. I still wish I could go back to posting twice a week but unfortunately work and school have been keeping me busy. So what did everyone think of this week's episode. Poor Jane just can't keep her distance from creepy men. That's why the writers just need to go ahead and get Jane and Maura together already. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and please feel free to review because I love hearing what you have to say. Hope you enjoy =o)

* * *

The man sitting in the black car at the end of the alleyway decided neither one of the women in the alleyway making out was going to be his next victim. He moved the gear out of park and slowly drove off waiting to turn his lights on as not to draw attention to himself. Deciding Coyote's had slim pickings he decided to go to his plan b. Turning on his lights he headed south to his new destination, Merch.

* * *

Both Jane and Maura were breathing hard enjoying their kiss more than either one anticipated. Jane wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the night kissing Maura but doing so in the alleyway wasn't the best of places to do that.

Maura couldn't believe she was the one to make the first move. _I guess I have more courage than I thought._ The ME was more than pleased how the evening turned out. She only wished the kiss could last forever. Maura was surprised when Jane brushed her lips against hers in a tender kiss before deepening.

_You started it Dr. Isles, now I can't stop. _As their kiss deepened Jane's hands had a mind of their own, tenderly sliding down Maura's sides instinctively going to Maura's tight rear grasping and pulling her up to deepen the kiss more as Maura parted her lips allowing Jane full access.

Jane was the first to pull away, both needing oxygen again. _I don't know what you've done to me Maura but I like it._ "We better head back out the front door."

"Lead the way." Maura stepped aside and let Jane lead her back through the club and out the front door.

Jane nodded over in the direction of Korsak and Frost letting them know they would be at their meeting spot in a minute.

The walk back to Maura's car was quiet, neither one wanting to talk about what happened scared to think that it was only a dream. Jane led Maura to the driver's side and opened the door to let her in before moving her way to the passenger side.

The car remained silent until Maura finally started the engine. Jane was petrified to look at Maura, scared to think that she may be having second thoughts about their passionate kiss. Maura looked over in the direction of Jane who was sitting as stiff as a board looking straight out the window. _Please Jane, don't have second thoughts, those kisses were beyond wonderful._

Maura put the car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot heading to the alleyway to meet Korsak and Frost. Not a minute later they were in the alleyway pulling up next to Korsak's vehicle. Maura rolled Jane's window down so she, Korsak, and Frost could speak.

Korsak was the first to speak, "were you able to find any leads Janie?"

"I thought we might could have had a jealous bouncer but Maura was able to distinguish by his hands that he is not a suspect." Jane reached over and patted Maura's leg as a sign of a job well done.

"We watched everyone going in the club and coming out. All females, except for a few males who were scrawnier than a bean pole."

"What about any suspicious vehicles?" Jane asked.

Frost leaned up in his seat so he could talk to Jane. "Nothing. The cars parked on the street had no one inside and any other vehicle that came by parked in the parking lot and its occupants went into the club. No one or nothing suspicious."

"Dammit, figures. Well this night is a bust." _Not with Maura it wasn't._ Jane smiled to herself remembering the encounter with Maura in the alleyway.

"Well I don't know about you ladies but I'm headed home to get some sleep." Korsak bid the ladies goodnight doing his best to keep himself from yawning and headed off to drop Frost off at his vehicle back at the BPD. Maura headed in the opposite direction taking Jane back to her apartment.

The whole car ride to Jane's place was silent, neither woman sure how to bring up or talk about their kiss. Both enjoyed the encounter but neither knew how or where to start.

Maura pulled up in front of Jane's apartment building pulling over to the curb. Sitting in silence for a moment Jane said, "thank you for going along. I couldn't have done it by myself." Jane opened her mouth like she was about to say something else but decided against it. _What if she didn't really want to kiss me and she only did it because she was caught up in the moment of being in the club?_

"I know." Maura looked a little disappointed that Jane didn't bring up their kiss.

"Well I guess I'll see you on Monday."

"I'll be there."

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. Dammit Jane, say something!_ Jane slowly exited the car wanting to talk about what happened but her nerves were getting the best of her and was too scared to say something. _She's too good for you Rizzoli. You couldn't get someone like her in your dreams._

After saying goodbye to Maura, Jane walked by the front of Maura's car and headed to the steps of her building. Jane could only hang her head in shame because she desperately wanted to talk to Maura about what happened but she just couldn't get the words to come to her mouth to do so.

Maura sat in her car with thoughts about what happened swirling in her mind it was almost dizzying. _I kissed her and she liked it because she kissed me back. Did she kiss me back? Maybe I wanted it so bad I thought she kissed me back._ Her mind instantly floated back to the second kiss. _She initiated the second kiss so I know she wanted it. She wanted more and I invited her._ Maura remembered parting her lips to allow Jane full access. Maura could only shudder at the thoughts that were now making her throb.

Watching Jane walk in front of her car Maura could only wonder if she had just broken up the best friendship she ever had. She watched Jane walk up her steps and she decided to drive off.

Jane turned just in time to see Maura drive off. She stood at the top of her steps until she couldn't see the tail lights of Maura's car anymore. _Did she mean to kiss me or was she just caught up in the excitement of the club? Did I ruin our friendship by kissing her? _Jane's mind sent her mind back to the alleyway:

_ Maura opened the door and stepped out into the cool evening air, saw Jane sitting on_ _some crates and walked over to her. "Jane, what are you doing out here?"_

_ "I was getting pretty hot in there with all those people dancing around me." She lied._

_ "Are you sure, you seemed to leave quickly, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."_

_ "Actually Maura, you know what? Everything isn't okay."_

_ "What do you mean Jane?"_

_ "I mean the way you were dancing with that woman."_

_ "How was that not okay Jane?"_

_ "Because you were dancing with her."_

_ "What does that matter Jane, I was dancing with you."_

_ "Yeah, well you were grinding up against the other woman and liking it."_

_ "I was not Jane."_

_ "Yes you were." Jane stood and walked up to Maura getting up close and started dancing and grinding her hips into Maura. "Just like this." Jane stopped and walked back over to sit down on the crates. "It doesn't matter, just do whatever the hell you want to do."_

_ "You know what I really want Jane?"_

_ "Whatever Maura."_

_ "You know what I really want?"_

_ Jane stood to walk over to Maura. "I really don't give a sh…" Jane wasn't allowed to finish her sentence as Maura clashed her lips against Jane's. Both became fervent in wanting more of the kiss but before it could deepen Jane pulled away and went to sit back on the crates not completely sure of what just happened._

Deep in thought of their first kiss, Jane mindlessly made her way up to her apartment, unlocked the door, kicked her heels off, and laid her keys down. Jo waited excitedly for her owner's attention but never received any as Jane walked by and headed straight for her room. Jo picked up the pace and followed her owner into her room.

Jane slid her dress down to her ankles and kicked it over to the already growing pile of dirty clothes in the corner of the room. _Ma was right, I really do need to get a clothes hamper to put my dirty clothes in. _As that thought receded from her mind the kiss pushed its way back to the front. _Cold shower? Yes._ Jane headed into the shower, cooled off her senses, and headed to bed. Falling asleep she didn't notice Jo hop up on the bed and curled up next to Jane trying to alleviate any pain that her owner might be in.

* * *

Maura turned off Jane's street and headed towards her home. Her body went into auto-pilot mode as her mind wandered to the kiss. _She kissed me back. I know it wasn't in my head. But if she wanted it as much as I did then why did she act like that?_ Maura's mind instantly went back to Jane kissing her:

_ Maura was scared she had gone too far with Jane and was slowly becoming nervous that Jane didn't want the same thing as Maura. "Jane, look, I'm sorry. I think I got a little too caught up in the moment."_

_ Both sat in silence for a few seconds. Jane looked into Maura's eyes. She was looking for any doubts in the ME's eyes. Seeing none she placed her right hand behind Maura's neck bringing her close. Whispering Jane said "I'm not sorry" then brushed her lips against Maura's waiting for a sign that it was okay for her to proceed._

_ Maura let out a tiny whimper and Jane knew that was her cue. Jane slowly parted her lips against Maura's in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Maura felt Jane's tongue brushing against her lips asking for permission, permission she granted. Maura parted her lips for Jane allowing her tongue full access. Jane deepened their kiss stroking Maura's tongue with her own._

_ Jane was the first to break the kiss, only for the need of oxygen. "I think we better go before Korsak and Frost start to wonder where we are." Before standing and leaving Jane brushed her lips against Maura's one more time letting her know this wasn't over._

Maura pulled into her driveway and shut her car off. Sitting in her car for a minute still trying to work things out in her head, she headed into her house. Stopping to take her shoes off she padded over to her fridge and took out Bass' dinner of strawberries and leafy greens. Setting his dinner plate down and patting him on his shell she turned on her heels and headed to her room. Taking a quick shower Maura went to bed disappointed her evening didn't turn out quite as she hoped.

* * *

**Thank you again everyone for reading my story. I would like to thank everyone for their follows and reviews. I really do appreciate them and it keeps me encouraged to write. Please feel free to drop me a line. I love talking with you all and hearing your thoughts. Ideas are always welcomed as well. Until the next chapter...**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Hey Everyone. I know I probably upset a few of you last week with last week's chapter. But stick with me through the hard part and you shall be rewarded. Always a shout out to artgrrl1989 for helping me out. What did you think of this week's episode. Jane get jealous when Maura checked out the tattoo on her neighbor? I think so. Thank God they didn't add any shameful plugs, Toyota Corolla, and Dr. Scholl's inserts for women? Come on...the show is better than that. How about the ending? I think they do that on purpose to give us something to write about. That's okay...if the show doesn't want to get them together then we will...okay here's this week's chapter. Hope you enjoy =o)

* * *

A black vehicle pulled up to the curb across the street from Merch. Upset his plan a didn't produce any results he settled for his plan b. He waited patiently for Merch to produce his next victim even though it was close to closing time he needed to find his fix.

The owner of Merch was happy she made a plea deal in the murder case of Katie Gaynor-Randle by giving up the victim's wife Mel Gaynor-Randle. She was happy to be out of jail and back doing what she loved, serving drinks and talking with beautiful women all night.

It was closing time and the owner couldn't wait to get the bar cleaned up so she could head home. After she wiped the last table down the owner grabbed her things from the back and headed out the front. Dave the bouncer opened the door for her, smiled, and said "goodnight."

"Goodnight Dave, see you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing boss," he smiled back. Dave locked the door behind the owner and watched until she got in her car. He turned to head back in the club to finish up but did not see the black vehicle following the owner as she left.

* * *

Jane awoke to the buzzing sound of her phone on the nightstand. She groggily rolled over looking at the name Korsad brightly lit on the screen. _One Monday, just one Monday I would love to sleep in. Ugh._

"Rizzoli."

"We've got a body Janie. I'm sending you the coordinates, see you there."

"With bells on. See you there." Jane reluctantly rolled herself over and into a sitting position allowing her feet to touch the cool floor allowing her senses to wake a little more.

Jane headed to the shower in a zombie state, her body was moving but her mind wasn't quite there yet. Getting into the shower Jane started her morning ritual.

After showering, dressing, and a travel cup full of coffee Jane headed out the door not ready to start her morning. She was able to keep her mind preoccupied all day Sunday by studying the Julie Concord and Sarah Jenkins cases that seemed to be linked together. It hit Jane as soon as she sat down in her car. _It has been two weeks since the last murder. Dammit! I bet that asshole struck again, while we were at the club none-the-less._

Jane's thoughts immediately stopped upon the thought of being at the club. _Shit. Today is the first day I have to see Maura after our kiss. I wanted it. I think she wanted it too. Shit. I don't know. This is gonna be awkward._

* * *

Jane pulled up to the scene nervous about seeing Maura. She got out of the car and pulled her shades down hoping Maura won't try to read what's behind her eyes. She looked around and followed the trail of uniformed officers down a small embankment to the bed of a creek.

The area around the creek was wooded. Korsak and Frost were down by the creek engaged in conversation. Maura was already performing her initial examination of the body in her knee-high wading boots. _She looks cute this morning. _Jane shook her head of the though knowing she should be focusing on the scene and not the vision of beauty before her that is Maura.

"So what do we have here guys?"

"I don't know. Kinda looks like a circus performance doesn't it Korsak?"

"Yeah, ha ha Frost." Jane took a sip of her coffee that was much needed to help her wake up.

"Well it looks like we have another murder that may be connected with the other two." Korsak interjected before Frost could cut back in.

"The bastard must have seen us at the club and went somewhere else. Both that, or he was right under our noses and we didn't notice."

"You and the doc must have been having too much of a good time and didn't notice." Frost had to have one more crack at Jane before getting down to business.

Jane felt herself stiffen at Frost's comment but was able to come back with her own jab. "Well don't worry, you'll be the first in when we need a detective to go undercover at a male gay club."

"Oooh." Korsak giggled. "Go over to the doc and see if you can get some more information from her about our victim."

Jane debated telling Frost to go do it but decided not to because she didn't want Frost and Korsak to suspect something was up between her and Maura. Jane reluctantly headed over to Maura.

Maura was so in-tuned to her initial examination she didn't hear Jane come up behind her and almost fell over when Jane said, "good morning," surprising her.

Maura looked up to see Jane hiding behind her sunglasses. "You know it's really not that bright out to wear sunglasses."

"Yeah, well the glare is still bothersome. So any information you can give us?" Jane asked suddenly feeling like she was in high school trying to talk to the person she had a crush on and mindlessly rubbed the scars on her hand indicating her nervousness.

This action was noticed by Maura. She wanted to ask about it but decided to not bring it up in front of her peers. _Not especially if it has something to do with Saturday night. Why didn't you call me Jane?_ Maura's mind was screaming for her to ask Jane the question but she kept her professional composure while still bent over the body.

"We have a white female in her mid to late thirties. Her liver temperature indicates she died 24 hours ago." Jane was about to ask a question but was immediately cut off. "Yes, there is substantial bruising around the neck. No, I am not guessing if it is strangulation. I will find out the cause of bruising and death when I get the body back to the morgue."

"Any stab wounds?" Jane asked remembering the last victim had one.

"Yes," was all Maura said as she continued her initial examination.

Jane stood there tapping her foot waiting for Maura to elaborate more.

"The insistent tapping of your foot indicates your irritation because I have not elaborated." Maura said still not looking at the detective.

"You think?" and agitated Jane asked.

"No, I know. I have read many medical journals on such behavior. The same type of behavior you are exhibiting right now."

"Yeah, well what does this tell you?" Jane spun on her heels almost slipping and falling in the mud. She stood still, composing herself, hoping no one saw her. Maura's snickering coming from behind her let Jane know she had an audience. Jane grumbled to herself wishing there was a rock she could crawl under and hide.

Jane walked up to Frost and Korsak in a worse mood then she started the day with.

"So did you get any info from the doc other than almost falling and busting your ass?" Frost couldn't help himself.

"Fuck you." Jane shot Frost the bird. "I'm heading back to the BPD to get started on the case. If you want any info go ask the goody-two-shoe medical examiner over there." Jane stormed off to her car and sped off heading to the station.

Frost and Korsak stared at each other for a couple seconds, then turned and looked over at Maura who was now finishing up the initial examination. Korsak said in a low voice to Frost, "so what do you think happened?"

"I don't know, maybe they had a cat fight about who looked better at the club."

"Shh, here comes the doc." Korsak jabbed Frost with his elbow and both straightened up. "Morning doc," both men said in unison.

"Good morning gentlemen, I'm finished here and Mike will be taking the body back to the morgue. I'll let you know when I have the results of the autopsy."

"Sounds good," Korsak said, "I'll walk you up to your car so you don't slip."

"Well thank you Vince, such the gentleman." _You sure could learn something from Vince, Jane._ Maura linked her arm through Korsak's and he and Frost proceeded to escort Maura to her car.

As Maura drove off Korsak and Frost could only look at each other wondering what they were about to get in to with a pissed off detective Rizzoli waiting back at the station.

* * *

On the way to the station Jane couldn't help but slam her fist on the steering wheel. Shaking her hand when she did so, she didn't even want to admit to herself that it hurt.

_Is it me or was Maura giving me the cold shoulder? Maybe I did go too far on Saturday, but she was the one who initiated it. Did she want to talk about it? Well if she did then she could have called or come over but she didn't. I wanted to talk about it. But I didn't call or go over there either. Shit. What am I going to do? I don't want to ruin our friendship._

As Jane pulled into the parking lot she dropped all thoughts and got into detective mode. Pulling into a spot she hopped out and threw her blazer on and walked into the BPD.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, just where have you been missy?"

_Shit, not now Ma. _Jane could almost compare her mom's squawking to that of a distressed bird.

"I tried getting a hold of you all weekend and you couldn't find time to call your mother back? I thought you could have been dead."

"A little over dramatic don't you think?"

Angela threw her hands on her hips and started tapping her foot waiting on her daughter to answer. "Well missy, where were you."

Jane grabbed her mom's arm and pulled her over to a quiet area in the foyer. "Ma, I had an undercover assignment Saturday night and I was too tired on Sunday."

"Too tired to call your own mother?"

Before Angela could keep going Jane picked her phone out of its holder pretending she had a text. "Bye Ma, the guys need me upstairs." Jane quickly headed for the elevator as quick as she could.

As Jane reached the elevator she didn't realize Maura had come up next to her. When she looked to her right she almost jumped because Maura was so close.

"What's the matter Detective Jane Clementine Rizzoli? Do I make you nervous?" Maura's tone dripped with sarcasm, still upset about their lack of communication about their evening at the club.

"Wha…wh…how did you know my middle name?" Jane stammered not sure how Maura knew her middle name.

"I live with your mother, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Jane was now staring at the ground as she often did when she was seven and Sister Winifred was getting on to her about hell raising antics.

"Sounds like your mother and I have something in common." Maura was now staring at Jane.

Jane slowly looked up at Maura like she was about to see a ghost. "What's that?"

"You don't like to call either of us to talk about anything."

_Ouch._

Two elevators arrived at the same time dinging to announce their presence. Maura got in the one going down heading to the morgue and Jane got in the one heading up to the bullpen.

Jane did her best to not let the encounter bother her. Heading to her desk Jane took off her blazer, set it on the back of her chair and plopped down in the chair. _We really need to talk, but how do I approach the subject? Lunch? No, too public._

Jane's thoughts dissipated when Frost and Korsak entered the bullpen. "Is it safe to come in?" Frost joked remembering Jane's sour mood at the crime scene.

"Don't start with me today, I'm really not in the mood."

"Is everything okay between you and the doc?" Korsak asked as Frost headed back downstairs to get some coffee. "Because you and the doc seemed okay Saturday and this morning at the scene you seemed tense."

"I don't even know where to begin Vince." Jane always referred to Korsak by his first name when he was being sentimental.

"Well you know I'm here when you do know where to start." Both went back to what they were doing before frost reappeared with fresh coffee for the three of them.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter better than last weeks. I hope you can stick with me through this. I know everyone wants me to go ahead and get them in bed already but relationships aren't that simple. If you can stick with me through the hard part you will be rewarded I promise. If you cannot then I totally understand. I want to portray Jane having not wanting to hurt the relationship they have as friends for an intimate relationship with Maura. But like I said if you can wait it out then you'll be rewarded. Not saying when but you'll see. Please review and let me know what you think =o)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I'm back with this week's chapter. I know this may be going slow for some but like I said, stick with me and you'll be rewarded. Always a special thanks to artgrrl1989 for all her help. Don't think this story would have been possible if it weren't for her. Did everyone watch this week's episode? Not much Rizzles but that's okay...last week's episode was enough to cover for the two. Although I do have to say it was a classic moment when they were with Lydia at the birthing class when Jane was giving the eat shit and die look...totally sexy if you ask me. Okay well enough of my rambling. Hope you enjoy this week's chapter and please review and let me know what you think. Thanks everyone =o)

* * *

"Dammit!" Jane had a moment of realization when the fingerprints Maura e-mailed Korsak ran through AFIS and found their owner. "I thought she looked familiar. She is the owner of the club Merch, the one we ended up giving a deal to so she would give up her partner that was married to the woman killed outside the club."

"Oh yeah. I remember her. Don't you Korsak?" Frost asked. "You don't remember that was the one Jane made out with so we could get her DNA." Frost looked over at Jane and started wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah. I remember now." Korsak started giggling.

"What great respect for the dead you two have. She kissed me on the neck by the way" Jane let out a frustrated sigh knowing that it has been a couple years since that happened and they still remember it like it was yesterday. _They ever find out about me and Maura making out at Coyote's then they will never let me live it down. The only good thing that came from the Merch undercover assignment was seeing Maura in her outfit and a face full of her…_

"Jaaaannneee…" Frost snapped his fingers in front of Jane's face bringing her out of her reverie.

"What? I was just thinking about the case." Jane started blushing realizing where her thoughts were trailing to.

"Now that we have Jane back with us on earth," Korsak quipped, "where does our victim live?"

Frost started tapping away on the keyboard searching for the information Korsak was asking about. Jane and Korsak stood there watching in anticipation for Frost to bring up the victim's information. "It looks like she was residing at 82 Sedgwick Lane."

"We don't have a cause of death yet do we?" Korsak directed this question at Jane wondering why she hadn't made her usual trek down to the morgue to see her best friend yet and get the victim's cause of death.

"Oh yeah." Jane looked a little defeated at the thought of having to face Maura again after their less than warm meeting at the elevator earlier. Jane started to turn on her heels to reluctantly head down to the morgue.

Before Jane could fully turn around to head towards the elevator she heard faint heel clicks that sounded like Maura's heading in their direction. Jane physically stiffened at the sound and her actions were not missed by Frost or Korsak who just looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

Just as Jane turned around Maura had reached her destination. Looking at Frost and Korsak Maura said "good morning again Barry and Vince." Without turning in the direction of Jane Maura said "good morning again Detective Rizzoli."

Frost and Korsak both looked over the shoulders of Maura at Jane who was now looking like a five year old who was last to be picked for the neighborhood baseball game. Jane's shoulders sagged in defeat and she headed to her desk and sat in her chair knowing she wasn't going to get any kind of attention from the ME what-so-ever. Korsak could instantly tell something was going on between Jane and Maura but he had no idea what transpired over a couple of days for them going from best friends to acquaintances.

Maura handed over the findings of her autopsy to Korsak. "Here are my findings Vince. It looks like our victim was raped. She was strangled but that was not the cause of her death. Her cause of death was exsanguination. Let me make that a little clearer for Detective Rizzoli back there, she bled to death."

_Ouch._ "Well thank you Dr. Smartypants."

Maura continued talking like she didn't hear what Jane had said. "However, if we are dealing with the same killer, which I believe we are because the three victims have the same type of injuries but it seems as if our killer is slowly becoming more aggressive; possibly arrogant because he has yet to be caught. Our victim not only has the one stab wound to the heart but she also has two more stab wounds to her uterus."

"Good! I hope he gets too cocky for his own good because the more cocky they get the more likely he will be to leave some evidence behind. Why would he want to stab her uterus though?"

"There are many reasons why our killer would do such a thing. It almost sounds personal. However, I do not believe we have any trace left behind by our killer. But I did run the rape kit and it is being analyzed by the lab. So are the scrapings from under the victim's nails and a blood-tox analysis are being analyzed."

"I sure hope this bastard slips up soon enough. Thank you Dr. Isles." Korsak smiled at Maura and received one back from her.

"I will let you gentlemen know when I have the findings from the lab." Maura turned to head back towards the elevator to head back down to the morgue. As she did she looked over at Jane who was staring at her with an 'I'm sorry' look on her face. _I wish you would just talk to me Jane Rizzoli. I would talk to you but you are the one who seems to need to come to terms with what happened._ Maura gave a faint smile in Jane's direction and headed for the elevator.

_A small smile. Maybe I'm not in too much deep shit._ After watching Maura step on the elevator and out of sight Jane immediately picked up the phone and called the uniformed division's Captain and told him to get a few uniformed units out to the victim's house and start a three block radius sweep of the neighborhood because of the possibility of the victim's car being located.

As Jane was hanging up with the Captain, Frost was coming out of Cavanaugh's office. "Just told the Lieutenant we are headed out to the victim's house to notify any next-of-kin about what happened."

"Well lets head out then." Jane downed the last sip of her coffee that Frost had brought earlier and grabbed her blazer off the back of her seat and headed with Frost and Korsak down to her car to head out to the victim's house.

* * *

By the time Jane, Korsak, and Frost pulled up to the victim's house the uniformed units had already been in the neighborhood for 45 minutes searching for any abandoned vehicle that could possibly be the victim's.

As Jane got out of her car Frankie came up and gave her the bad news. "Hey sis, we've been searching all over the place for the past 45 minutes and we have not come across an abandoned vehicle on the side of the road."

"Shit." Jane slammed her fist on top of her car. As she did Frankie jumped a little at the loud thud.

"It's okay Janie, we'll just give Johnnie a call over at the yard and ask him to look out for a gold '96 Honda Accord registered to our victim."

"If her body was found quicker we might have had a chance of finding her vehicle with evidence on it. Now we're going to be back where we started, with shit."

"I know this is not the Detective Jane Rizzoli that I know." Korsak came around the car to talk to Jane. " This case is grinding on all three of us but this asshole will slip up sooner or later and as soon as he does we'll be there to handcuff his ass and throw him in jail."

"I know. It's just frustrating that after all this time we still have absolutely no lead on who this asshole might be."

Korsak put his arm around her shoulders giving her a pat on the back letting her know everything will be okay. "Let's go see if there is anyone one home who we can notify and get some information from." With that said all three detectives headed over to the victim's house hoping for a lead.

* * *

After unsuccessfully finding someone at the home of the victim, the detective's decided it was best to head over to Merch to see if they might be able to get any information from the employees.

The three detectives walked up to the front door and knocked loudly so if anyone was inside getting the business ready they would come to the door. They saw a man, presumably to be one of the bouncers, come to the front door. All three detectives held up their badges so the man could see who they were. After the faint click of the door the man swung the door open and allowed the detectives to come in.

"My name is Dave and I'm actually glad you came."

All three detectives looked quizzically at Dave wondering why he might possibly be so happy to see them.

"I came in this morning and the boss is always here getting things ready before I get here. When I arrived she was nowhere to be seen. That is not like her. She is always punctual and if she is late she always lets me know and I have heard nothing from here. I have been here about two hours waiting on her to come in and call and she has done neither and I am very worried." The bouncer almost looked like he was about to start crying.

Jane was the first to speak, "well Dave, that is why we are actually here. Unfortunately your boss was found this morning, she was murdered."

"Oh no. She can't be. She just got out of jail and she was doing everything she could to get her life back to normal."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Frost asked.

"It was late Saturday night, well early Sunday morning about 3 am."

"Why didn't you notify us yesterday that she was missing?" Korsak asked.

"Well Sunday is our only day off so we don't hear or see anything of each other that day so it's not unusual for me to not know what she is doing that day."

"Did you notice anything suspicious when she left early Sunday morning?" Jane asked.

"No. I let her out the door like I normally do after she is done cleaning the bar. We both said goodnight and that was it. I watched her walk to her car and as soon as I saw her start to drive off I turned around and came back in to grab my stuff and head out the back where my car is parked like I always do."

"Do you have any security footage proving what you are saying?" Korsak asked.

"Actually, we have cameras outside and inside so yes we do. Come this way and I will get you a copy of the security footage from Saturday." Dave led the detectives back to the security office and proceeded to make them a copy of the security footage from Saturday. After making the copy Dave walked the detectives back up to the front door.

Jane handed him a business card, "if you think of anything that you need to tell us then give this number a call and it will come to one of us three."

"Thank you detectives. If there is anything else I can think of I will definitely let you know." Dave opened the door for the detectives walk out.

The detectives walked back to Jane's car in silence, thousands of thoughts going through each of their minds. Still in silence they headed back to BPD to get a start on the hours of security footage they just received.

* * *

** I hope you all enjoyed this week's chapter. Like I have said before if you stick with me through this journey you will be rewarded, I promise. If you can't stick this out with me then I totally understand if you wanna stop reading. Please review and let me know what you think. I really appreciate the reviews, they keep my creative juices flowing. Thanks everyone for reading I really do appreciate it =o)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Hey Everyone, how are my favorite readers? Good I hope. So who was bored as hell this past Tuesday with our ladies not being on TV? I know I sure as hell was. Oh well at least I can say it gave me a little more time to work on my schooling. Well here is this week's chapter so I hope you enjoy and I hope to hear from you. Thank you everyone for reading. And as always I gotta give props to artgrrl1989 for all her help in this adventure. Hope you enjoy =o)

* * *

By the time Jane, Frost, and Korsak had made it back from Merch it was already late in the afternoon. Jane was hungry and she thought she would try to make amends with the ME by asking Maura if she would like to join her for a late lunch.

"I'm gonna head out and get some lunch. Do you guys want anything?" Jane asked before heading for the elevator.

"Nah. Me and Korsak are just gonna pick up something from the café." Frost was now rubbing his temples frustrated by having no leads in the case yet.

"You go get yourself some fresh air Janie and when you get back we'll get started on the security footage." Korsak said while sitting at his desk.

Jane headed for the elevator hitting the down button. The elevator dinged its arrival. Jane stepped in the elevator, calmed herself and hit the button to the basement nervous that Maura was going to give her more of the cold shoulder.

Maura had just finished up an autopsy on a case unrelated to the one Jane, Frost, and Korsak were working on. Sitting at her desk Maura flipped the top of her computer up to start typing up the report of her findings.

_Maybe I was too harsh on Jane this morning. I don't want to scare her away, not after that amazing kiss. Maybe I can turn up the flirtations a little more so she knows I'm okay with everything._

Maura was brought out of her thoughts by a light knocking on the door. "Come in."

Jane slowly peeked her head around the door that she slowly cracked open, wondering if she was safe to come in.

"It's okay to come in Jane," Jane slowly walked in careful to not break any eggshells she felt like she was walking on. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to snap like I did. I've just had a lot on my mind lately," which wasn't a lie.

Jane went over and stood in front of Maura's desk. "I know we had a bit of an icy morning but I was wondering if you would like to go and get some late lunch with me?"

"I would like that very much Jane," Maura gave Jane a reassuring smile.

"Would the Dirty Robber be okay with you?"

"Yes, that sounds good to me."

"I just have a quick question before we go." Jane stopped and turned back towards Maura.

Maura's heart started fluttering at the thought of Jane finally asking about Saturday night.

"Did you say our killer is becoming more aggressive?"

Maura felt as if her heart was going to drop into her stomach. _Maybe she really doesn't want to talk about it._ "Yes, I did."

"So this victim had two more stab wounds than our previous victim?"

"Yes." Maura decided now would be a good time to test her boundaries with Jane and she very much wanted to be able to touch the skittish detective. She took two steps forward so she and Jane were less than a foot apart. Maura could feel the heat coming off of Jane's body and she willed her mind to try not to take her back to Saturday not because it would not be appropriate at the current time.

Jane almost jumped when she felt Maura's hand touching her lower than she needed to be at the time being.

Maura used her hand to touch Jane where the victim was stabbed. Touching a couple inches inward from Jane's right hip, "here," then touched a couple inches inward from her left hip, "and here. This is where the ovaries are. These types of wounds are very personal. Our victims have been attacked more aggressively each time. The next victim will have worse wounds than the current victim."

"I hope this bastard slips up so we can get him already." Jane was barely able to squeak out, the areas on her body where Maura touched were still on fire. Even with a clothing barrier between her and the ME. "Well lets go get some grub cause I'm hungry." Jane opened the door to Maura's office and held it open for Maura to walk through. As Maura walked by Jane and even though there was enough room, Maura brushed against Jane which sent a shiver down Jane's spine. _Maura Isles, you are not making this easy on me._

Jane opened the door into the Dirty Robber and allowed Maura to walk in first. Maura immediately headed for their usual booth and sat down. Jane was right behind her and sat on the other side of the booth facing Maura. The waitress came over and both Jane and Maura ordered a burger, fries, and water seeing as how both were still on duty and needed to head back to the station after they ate.

While they were waiting on their food the girls were silent. Jane decided she finally had to say something about their kiss on Saturday. "Maura?"

"Yes Jane, is something bothering you?"

"Actually yes, something has been bothering me since Saturday when we went to the club."

_Finally!_

"I wanted to let you know that I have not been able to stop thinking about our kiss because I really liked it."

"Neither have I Jane. I liked it so much too but became very confused when you shut down and didn't want to talk about it."

"Well I have been thinking about it a lot and I think it may be better to just forget that it ever happened."

For the second time in thirty minutes Maura felt her heart drop into her stomach. "Why would you say that Jane? You just told me that you liked it."

Jane was now more nervous than anything, she started rubbing the scars on her palm. The action was not unnoticed by Maura.

"Why are you rubbing your scars like you do when you're nervous?"

Jane looked down at her hands and noticed she was subconsciously rubbing her scars. As soon as she realized what she was doing she snapped her hands away and laid them palms down on the table. "Because Maura, I just think that it is better we forget about the kiss. You are the best friend I have ever had and I don't want the kiss to ruin what we already have."

Maura could only stare at Jane not believing what she was saying yet the words she didn't want to hear were coming out of Jane's mouth. She reached her hand across the table and took Jane's in her own. "But why can't we be best friends and pursue what we both want?"

As much as Jane was enjoying Maura's hand on her own she removed her hand from under Maura's slowly. "Well Maura, what I really want is for us to just be friends. I..I don't want this kiss to come between us. You are my best friend and...I don't want to lose you as my best friend."

Maura was now starting to tear up because this conversation was not playing out how she imagined it would. "But Jane, I could tell that you wanted that kiss as much as I did. I could see it in your eyes and now you're telling me you want us to act like it never happened?"

"Yes." Jane could only do the thing she knew how to do the best which was flee. "I'm sorry Maur, please don't be mad at me. I just think this is for the best." Suddenly losing her appetite Jane stood up from the table and walked out of the doors and away from the Dirty Robber.

Maura could only stare at the empty side of the booth in complete shock. _I was sure she wanted the kiss as much as I did. I felt the spark and so did she. Now she told me she wants to act as if it never had happened? _Maura started crying and headed out of the doors quickly separating herself from the place that now held one of the worst memories she'll ever have. Maura headed to the morgue, grabbed her things, and headed home still with tears in her eyes.

"How was lunch Janie?" Korsak asked as Jane came in the bull-pen with her shoulders hanging in defeat.

"It sucked. Where's the footage so I can get started?"

Frost handed Jane a flash drive with the footage she would be looking over. Jane pulled up the security footage and started her long evening of watching the footage. _Please just let this get my mind off of Maura and the way I left her at the Robber. Dammit. I'm a fuckin' idiot. Way to mess another one up Rizzoli. Now you've probably pushed her away for good. _If it wasn't for Jane having to go over security footage she would have been at home tackling a six-pack.

* * *

**Okay, I know I'm probably going to get a lot of hate mail for this chapter. But please just remember what I said and stick this out with me. What usually happens after a storm? Pretty rainbows and pockets full of sunshine. So just keep that in mind, okay? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter for the most part. But just remember...reviews keep me motivated. So help me keep motivated but writing something in that little box below. Thank you everyone for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

Hey Everyone, how are my favorite readers doing this week? Good I hope. I hope everyone that has been reading this story has remembered my promise. Just making sure. How about the summer finale this past week. I don't want to mention anything cause I don't want to spoil anything for anyone who might not have seen it yet. What were your favorite parts? Well here is this week's chapter. I hope you enjoy and please be sure to leave a review. Thanks everyone for reading.

* * *

At 10pm Jane was still sitting at her desk watching the security footage and willing something to pop out at her. Frost Finally decided to leave at 8pm and Korsak at 9pm. Jane was determined to do everything she could to keep lunch with Maura out of her head.

_I shouldn't have left Maura the way I did at lunch. I should have taken a better approach at telling her I don't want anything to come between our friendship. But what if I just ruined our friendship? I would love to be with Maura but I'm such a fuck up when it comes to relationships, I don't want to lose her. Dammit Rizzoli! What is your problem? You're not scared of anything. But why am I scared of us?_

Jane rubbed her tired eyes and leaned back in her chair stretching her arms trying to get herself to focus on the security footage. Finally after hours of staring at the screen she decided it would be best to start with fresh eyes in the morning. On the way out Jane decided to head to the Dirty Robber for drinks.

Jane walked into the Dirty Robber feeling defeated both in her personal life and professional. This case was really getting to her, especially with whomever is doing the killings being so meticulous. _We always have a lead by now but this asshole always seems to be one step ahead._ Jane spotted Korsak sitting over at the bar and decided to join her partner. Even though Korsak is her former partner she still considers him her partner along with Frost.

Jane took the stool next to Korsak. "Hey partner, why the long face?"

Korsak sat his glass of whiskey down on the bar and looked at Jane. "You'll never guess who came back into my life today."

"I'm guessing the ex that got away."

"See, I always knew you were a great detective." Korsak was able to force half a smile then picked up his glass and stared down into the amber liquid. "She wants to come back into my life but as much as I love her son, I just don't think it would be a good idea. She's even trying to talk me into going in with her on opening a Yoga place."

"Well it sounds to me as if she is back for money and not you."

"Plus I kinda like someone else." Korsak added.

"Well if it has anything to do with my mom then I really don't want to know." Jane nudged Korsak with her elbow trying to get him to smile.

"I guess I won't tell you then." Korsak smiled a little.

"Eeewww."

"So why the long face for you?" Korsak inquired.

Jane carefully thought out her answer before speaking. "The case is just wearing me thin, that's all."

"That's not all Jane. What's going on between you and the doc?"

"Nothing, why?" Jane was quick to snap at her partner.

"Jane, I can tell there has been some distance between you and Maura the past couple of days. Don't forget, I'm a detective too and I can sniff these things out from a mile away." Korsak gave a smile. "You can tell me anything and you know it'll stay right here with me." Korsak put a fatherly hand on Jane's shoulder and patted her letting her know he was there for her.

"I like her Korsak, I like her a lot." Jane was now fingering the beer the bartender brought over.

"I know you like her. You two are the best of friends. You have been close for a long time."

Jane shyly said, "not just like that."

Korsak had a bit of a puzzled look on his face. "Oh, okay." Then it finally dawned on him what she really meant, "oooohhh…" Korsak let his next question formulate before asking. "So why the distance between you and Maura?"

"Because I like her more than just being her best friend."

"So?"

Jane was now starting to pick at the label on her beer. "I'm a fuck up when it comes to relationships and I am scared I would fuck us up. Then I would lose the best friend I have ever had."

"And does she feel the same way about you?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. She kissed me Saturday night." Jane finally took her first sip from the beer.

Korsak's eyes slowly widened. "Well I think that is a pretty clear sign that she likes you Janie."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jane started to perk up more at the thought that Maura really does like her. "I kissed her too."

"Well I don't think it can slap you in the face anymore that it has that you two should be together. Have you told her how you feel?"

"Um. Kinda. But I was lying." Jane was now becoming embarrassed at how much of an ass she had acted towards Maura.

"What did you say?"

"Well I kinda told her I didn't want to be any more than just friends." Jane started feeling more and more like wanting to slap herself.

"If you didn't mean it then why did you say it?"

"Because it was what I thought I wanted. But I know now that isn't what I want." Jane now found the bar interesting to look at.

"Then what the hell are you doing here? You need to go to her and tell her how you really feel before you miss your chance."

Jane slapped her hand against the bar. "You know what? You're right." Jane stood from the bar and headed out to find Maura, a grinning Korsak watching her leave the Dirty Robber.

* * *

Maura headed over to the couch with a glass of wine in one hand and the newest medical journal to be released in the other. She headed over to the couch and sat her glass on the coffee table, sat down, and started to finger through the journal. Just as she leaned over to grab her glass to take a sip of her wine she noticed headlights pulling up into her driveway. _It's too late for visitors, maybe someone is just turning around._ Maura proceeded to put her nose back into the journal not noticing the lights of the vehicle still in her driveway.

Not a minute later there was a knocking at her door. _I wonder who in the heck is coming to my home at this time of night?_ Maura proceeded to bookmark her journal and laid it on the coffee table next to her glass of wine. She then padded over to the door and called out "who is it?"

The voice on the other side startled Maura as she was not expecting the owner, "it's me Jane. Can we talk?"

_You leave me like you did this afternoon and all of a sudden you want to talk now at 11 o'clock at night?_ Maura proceeded to unlock the door and opened it to reveal a frazzled looking Jane on the other side. "What are you doing here Jane?"

"I need to talk with you Maura." Jane was so nervous that she started mindlessly rubbing the scars on her hands.

"Well I think you did plenty of talking for the both of us this afternoon during lunch." Maura was now starting to feel the heat rise in her cheeks at the thought of Jane leaving her like she did at the Dirty Robber.

"I'm sorry Maur. Can I come in?"

"You can come in but you can stand right here in my foyer and tell me why you are here besides wanting to dig the knife deeper into my heart."

The last part of the sentence made Jane's heart drop into her stomach. _I'm such an ass. Good job Rizzoli you probably really did fuck it up._ "Umm…Umm…" Jane was now stuttering trying to get her feelings to come out.

"Out with it Detective Rizzoli." Maura was now getting flustered at the woman standing in front of her who was taking her away from her relaxing time.

"I'm sorry." Jane was now staring at her feet.

"Yes Jane, you already said that. If that is all you have to say then you can leave the same way you came in."

"That's not all." Jane was still staring at her feet.

"Well spit it out already, I don't have all night." A flustered Maura spit out.

"I don't want to be friends."

Now it was Maura's turn for her heart to drop into her stomach. _So she really does want to dig the knife in deeper._ Maura stared at Jane gob smacked with her jaw almost hitting the floor.

"No, wait, that didn't come out right." Jane was now wishing she had a glass of water to quench her parched mouth. "I don't want to be just friends."

_Well what is that supposed to mean._ Maura was now getting frustrated at Jane's unwillingness to communicate properly. Maura went to turn around and walk away from the tall brunette but stopped only because she felt a hand grab her wrist and spin her back around.

_Fuck it, just do it already Rizzoli._ Jane grabbed Maura's wrist and spun her back around to face her. Jane slowly walked forward pushing Maura along with her until Maura's back reached the wall. Maura wasn't sure if she should be scared but her arousal was slowly taking over all thoughts. Jane shoved her knee in between Maura's leg to keep her where she was. She looked into green eyes looking for a sign for her to stop. She didn't see one and proceeded to kiss Maura.

Jane clashed her lips with Maura's in a languid kiss. Maura only could moan in her content with the detective. Jane slowly slid her tongue out and slid them across Maura's lips wanting more access, access Maura was happy to give her. Jane moaned at the approval from the honey blonde and continued to caress Maura's tongue with her own.

Jane only stopped to allow both women to get some oxygen. Chocolate eyes searched green to make sure she wasn't doing anything the ME didn't want. All she saw was the arousal in Maura's eyes and lips begging to be kissed.

Before Maura had a chance to form any words Jane had her lips against hers again quickly deepening the kiss with her tongue. Jane kept her knee between Maura's leg and she used it to her advantage. She slowly moved her knee up into Maura's center getting an arousing groan from the ME made Jane wetter than she already was.

Maura couldn't take it anymore and somehow found the strength to push the tall brunette backwards. Before Jane knew what happened, the honey blonde had the detective pushed up against the opposite wall. It was now Jane's turn to moan as Maura mimicked what Jane had just done to her, she had the detective pinned against the wall with her knee. Maura sucked on Jane's bottom lip which earned another groan, and then took her lips once again with a kiss that intertwined their tongues.

The detective's hands now had a mind of their own as they slowly trailed up the ME's body. Jane started unbuttoning Maura's silky night top and immediately stopped when she realized what she was doing. She broke away from Maura. "Not now."

Maura filled with arousal and now confusion looked at Jane like she was crazy. She was about to voice her disapproval but was quickly silenced by a kiss from the detective.

"I mean I want to treat you properly before…you know." Jane was now blushing at not being able to say it.

"We have sex?"

Jane let out a small chuckle. "Yes. I want to at least take you on a proper date before we make this kind of decision."

"So you lied to me earlier at the Dirty Robber?" Maura quickly changed the subject wanting some answers.

"Yes. I like you a lot Maura and I really do want to be more than friends with you. I really would like it if you would be my girlfriend. You know, this kinda girlfriend." Jane was pointing between her and Maura indicating what just took place.

Maura took one step closer to Jane and before she knew it a loud slap rang out in the foyer and Jane was now holding the side of her face looking shocked. "Don't lie to me again and I think we'll be just fine." Maura smiled and immediately kissed the detective. "So when's our first date?"

_Damn this woman is ferocious and I like it_. "How about this Saturday? I'll take you wherever you would like to go."

"Okay, I will let you know what I come up with. But for now it would be wise that you go home because if you don't I can't be held responsible for my actions." Maura was looking at Jane like she could eat her up.

"Okay." Jane smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Jane." Maura closed the door behind Jane and immediately leaned against it. _Cold shower…now._

* * *

**Well...what did everyone think of this week's chapter. Did I pull through with pockets full of sunshine and rainbows and happy bunnies? I hope I did. I got our ladies together so hopefully no more hate mail...lol. Please review and let me know what you liked about this chapter. I love reading everyone's reviews. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise to have more.**


	21. Chapter 21

Hey Everyone, how are my favorite readers doing today? Good I hope. Well here is this week's chapter. I hope you enjoy. Everyone glad I finally got the ladies together? I am =o) Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and please drop me a review and let me know what you think.

* * *

The rest of the week went by uneventfully and quickly for both Jane and Maura, both anticipating their first date on Saturday. Maura had texted Jane on Friday while she, Frost, and Korsak were out following a dead lead.

_I came up to see you in the bullpen and you and the boys were gone. –M_

_ Yeah, well we had to follow up on a lead that hasn't panned out to be anything. –J_

_ I came up to tell you I decided where I would like us to go for our first date. –M_

Jane couldn't help the goofy smile that lit up her face when she read the text from Maura. _Us? I think I really like the sound of that._

_Oh really…and where would my lovely date like to go tomorrow? –J_

Now it was Maura's turn to have a goofy smile that lit up her face. _I can't believe we are finally together._

_I was thinking we can go to that nice restaurant Chez Patrice. I think you would really enjoy it. –M_

_ But will my wallet appreciate it? Lol. J/K. Anything for you =o) –J_

_ Well pick me up at 8 then, we have reservations. Be sure to dress nice. –M_

_ What? My detective clothes not tasteful enough for that place? ;o} –J_

_ Haha Jane. You're beautiful and I want to show you off. Can't blame a girl can you? –M_

Jane now started blushing a bright red but tried to hide it as soon as Korsak looked her way. Scared he might out her in front of Frost he just smiled and patted her leg.

_Umm…no I guess I can't. I'll see you tomorrow night Maur. –J_

_ Looking forward to it. –M_

Jane read the last text and smiled again. She pressed the button to lock her phone and slid it back in to its holster on her belt. Frost was sitting in the back seat and decided now more than ever to make his presence known. "Janie's got a girlfriend. Janie's got a girlfriend." Frost teased in a child's mocking tone.

A look of horror quickly took over Jane's face as she twisted around to face Frost. "Yeah well Janie's got a gun. How in the hell did you know?"

"I am a detective you know. My interrogation skills are right there at the top with yours Detective Rizzoli." Frost couldn't help the cocky smile that spread across his face.

Jane immediately knew what Frost was talking about and spun back around in her seat to face Korsak. Korsak did his best to keep his eyes forward on the road they were driving at scared to see what type of scowl Jane had on her face. "Come on Jane. He wanted to know what had gotten into you all of a sudden and why you have been so giddy lately."

"Why? Can't a girl just be happy for once in her life?"

"But as happy as you were? Women only get that giddy when they have a love interest in their life." Frost added from the backseat.

"Well you obviously haven't made any women giddy lately." Jane had to have at least one cut before the guys started digging for answers. Korsak let out a hearty chuckle next to Jane while Frost looked like he had just been slapped in the backseat.

"Ooohh. Looks like Janie finally got to you Frost."

"Yea…haha." Frost crossed his arms across his chest looking like a little pouty child and poking his bottom lip out.

"Oh no. I think I just made poor little Barry cry." Jane started laughing at the child-like gestures her partner was making.

"Don't be upset at Frost, Jane, I willingly told him." It was now Korsak's turn to look sheepish.

"Well I guess that now the cat's out of the bag then yes, me and Maura are seeing each other. As a matter of fact we will be seeing each other tomorrow night at Chez Patrice." Jane smiled again at the thought of taking the ME out on a date.

"Well, well. Looks like our Janie has a little more money than she letting us believe." Frost was now not pouting anymore and decided to join back in on the conversation.

All Jane could do was sit back in her seat and brace herself for the barrage of questions and picking that was about to come her way.

* * *

7:30 pm Saturday night came more quickly than Jane could handle. She was still staring at her bed that now held two choices, an black dress that was form hugging coming down to just above her knees with a straight hemline across her chest showing little cleavage, or a blue form hugging dress that came a little lower than halfway down her thigh with more of a V-neck shape that showed more cleavage. Jane looked at the time realizing she was probably going to be late and Maura was going to kill her. Nervously tapping her foot she almost decided upon doing eeny-meeny-miney-moe to finally pick out her dress for the evening.

_This really shouldn't be that hard of a choice Rizzoli._ Jane looked back at the clock that seemed like was for the hundredth time in the past hour. 7:35 pm _Dammit. _The only thing left for Jane to do was pick her dress out because she already had her hair how she wanted it, tightly slicked back into a ponytail that was wrapped up in a loose bun.

_I'm going with this one._ Jane finally decided on the blue dress and was quick to slip it on. Walking over to her mirror she smoothed out any wrinkles that had made an appearance. She quickly found her heels that were a perfect match for the dress and headed out of her bedroom and grabbed her car keys off the counter. She stopped at the door and looked around the apartment like she was forgetting something. Nothing came to mind and she quickly headed out the door, locked it, and headed down the stairs and into her car praying she was going to make it to Maura's on time.

* * *

Maura was sitting at her kitchen island fingering the small glass of wine she poured herself to help calm her nerves. Glancing over at the clock she saw that it was 7:58 pm. _Please don't be late Jane, at least not tonight._

As if on cue Maura heard a loud knock on her door. _As long as we've known each other, that's what I like about you Jane, you still have manners to knock instead of just coming right in._ Maura walked over to the door and before opening it, turned to the mirror and checked to make sure everything was in the right place and smoothing out any wrinkles in her for fitting black dress that may have formed while she was sitting at the island. Maura added one more touch by pushing her breasts up to be sure she had more than ample cleavage waiting for Jane.

It was 7:58 pm and Jane finally reached Maura's door and knocked knowing Maura was going to be in an even better mood knowing that she had made it before 8:00 pm. With each heel click she heard as Maura neared the door the more nervous Jane started to become.

The door finally opened after what seemed like an eternity and Jane almost passed out at the sight that was standing before her. Jane eyed Maura starting from her feet and up to toned calfs, past thighs and hips tightly bound in a black dress, up to her toned stomach and her eyes stopped to rest on Maura's breasts that seemed more ample than usual tonight. Jane's eyes finally made their trek up to Maura's eyes and she started blushing when the ME was smiling at her knowing that she was just ogling her.

Jane took a couple steps towards Maura closing the distance between them. "Hey. You look really sexy tonight."

"I can say the same about you Detective." A playful grin splayed across Maura's mouth as she winked at Jane.

Jane's eyes were taking turns at staring at the honey blonde's eyes and lips. Jane slowly closed the distance between them giving Maura a kiss. The kiss lingered longer than was intended but neither one made and effort to pull away.

Maura gladly parted her lips allowing Jane full access to her mouth. As the kiss came to a gentle end Maura grazed her teeth against the bottom lip of Jane and biting ever so lightly which caused a shiver to go down the back of Jane.

"Are you ready to go?" Jane asked still weak in the knees from kissing Maura.

"Yes, but not in your car."

"Well I kind of figured that." Jane laughed and stepped back allowing Maura room to come out and lock the door so they could head out.

The two walked silently down the pathway towards Maura's car both just enjoying being in each other's presence. Maura felt like she needed more contact so her right hand found Jane's left and she intertwined their fingers together. As Maura did this Jane felt a smile creep across her mouth as she enjoyed the feel of Maura's hand in her own.

Jane walked Maura over to the driver's side and opened the door for her giving her a small kiss on her lips as she got into the car. Jane made her way over to the passenger side and got in. Maura backed out of the driveway and headed towards Chez Patrice. Already missing contact with Maura, Jane took Maura's free hand with her own and intertwined their fingers together. The drive to the restaurant was silent as both just enjoyed being in each other's presence.

Maura pulled up to the valet parking outside Chez Patrice and the valet boy came around to help Maura out of her car. Jane opened the door and stepped out and stood on the walk way waiting for Maura to come around. Maura walked around the front of the vehicle and the valet drove off taking her car to find a parking space.

The Detective and ME walked inside the restaurant and Jane was slapped in the face with how fancy and expensive looking the restaurant was. As soon as they walked in the host made his way over to the women.

"Maura, so good to see you again. I have your table ready. Follow me." The host led the way and Jane and Maura followed him to a table for two towards the back of the restaurant where they were able to have some privacy.

As they were walking back to the table Jane leaned down and said in a low voice for only Maura to hear, "how does the host know you?"

Maura just looked at Jane and smiled. "This is a usual spot for me and my parents to come to when they are in town to eat."

"Oh."

"Here you are ladies." The host pulled out the chair for Maura to sit in and then went to the other side of the table to pull the chair out for Jane. He handed both a menu and said, "you ladies enjoy your evening and if you need anything at all please let me know." The host then turned around and walked away.

"Well someone obviously enjoys his job." Jane said a little sarcastically but laughed a little at the same time. Jane picked up the menu and almost fell out of her seat as she looked at the prices but she did her best to hide her shock from Maura because she didn't want to make her feel bad.

"Hmm." Maura pondered over the menu trying to decide what she wanted. "I think I'm going to get the wild salmon en croute de pommes de terre."

"I think I'm going to get the center cut angus filet mignon. It's the safest cause I know there won't be any snails in it." Jane let out a soft chuckle trying to keep her nerves at ease.

The waiter came over and Maura ordered a bottle of Pinot Noir knowing that was about the only wine Jane would drink. The waiter left and came back with the bottle and took the ladies' orders and left again to enter their order into the system.

While Jane and Maura were waiting on their dinner to arrive they just sat and chit chatted about the week's events and just enjoyed each other's company. Before they knew it the waiter was arriving with their meals and set each plate if front of each woman. The waiter let the ladies know if they needed anything else to please ask him and walked off to take care of his other customers.

Maura smiled at the presence of her food. "Mmm. Looks good." Maura noticed Jane looking at her food and picking up the steak with her fork looking close at what was on her plate. "What's wrong Jane?"

"Oh nothing. Just checking to make sure they didn't hide any snails under here or anything." Jane set her steak back down on the plate and started to eat.

"It's escargot Jane."

"Same thing. A snail is a snail whether it's called something else or not."

Maura just smiled at how Jane got grossed out by the thought of escargot. Jane and Maura ate their meals and continued small talk about anything and everything. When they finished Jane motioned for the waiter to bring the check.

"Thank you ladies. Be sure to have a good rest of the evening and please be sure to come back." The waiter placed the bill in front of Jane and went about taking care of his other customers. Jane placed enough money with the bill to cover their meals and an ample tip for the waiter's exceptional service.

They headed out the front door and Maura handed the valet her ticket and before they knew it he was already back with Maura's car. They got into the vehicle and Maura headed back to her home. Jane once again took Maura's hand in her own and lavished the feeling of Maura's soft hand in her hand.

Maura soon pulled into her driveway and they both got out of the car and headed towards Maura's front door. Jane decided she wanted to keep it a simple night not wanting to move too fast. "I really enjoyed tonight Maur. I'm so glad I came around. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Well to be honest I don't know what you were thinking either." Maura let out a soft chuckle. Maura looked into Jane's eyes and brought her hand up to caress her cheek. She brought her hand back around Jane's neck and pulled her down into a kiss. The kiss started gentle at first and slowly worked into a more heated one.

Maura brushed her tongue against Jane's lips asking for permission, permission Jane was more than happy to grant. Maura stroked Jane's tongue with her own, each trying to be the one to win the heated battle. Jane slowly backed Maura up against the door and used the leverage to her advantage as she ground her hips into Maura her center aching for more pressure. The MEs hips equally pushed against the detectives in an effort to help relieve the throbbing sensation Jane was causing by kissing Maura the way she was.

Each pair of hips was now pressing against each other in an attempt to quench the throbbing in each woman's center. Jane started pushing her center against Maura's in time with each stroke of her tongue.

Jane suddenly realized how far this was going. _God Maur, this feels so good. I don't want to stop. _Jane was the first to break away for the need of air and because she didn't want to go too far on the first date. Plus, never being with another woman before Jane wasn't sure if she could live up to the expectations of the doctor.

Wanting the detective to take her that night, Maura was disappointed when Jane was the one who pulled away.

"Well, it's getting late and I need to get home to let Jo out." Jane was the first to break the silence.

"Well, I need to feed Bass so I guess I better go on in. Goodnight Jane and thank you for the wonderful night." Maura was now disappointed Jane was backing away again. _I can't be too mad at her. She has never been with a woman before. Just give her some space, she'll come around._

Jane leaned down to kiss Maura one more time. "You're welcome. I'll talk with you tomorrow?"

"Looking forward to it." Maura watched as Jane turned and walked towards her vehicle and turned around and went into her house. Maura watched out the window next to the door as Jane walked to her car, get in, and started backing out of the driveway.

* * *

**How did everyone like this chapter? Good I hope. Please be sure to let me know what you think. I love hearing everyone's thoughts. Hope to hear from you.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Hey Everyone, how are all of my favorite readers? Good I hope. Well here is the next chapter in my story. **This chapter I am going to have to rate an M.** If you aren't in to the M type of stuff then I would recommend not reading this chapter, if you are then by all means please proceed. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please feel free to leave me a review. Thanks everyone =o)

* * *

Maura couldn't believe how perfect the night had been. Nothing actually went wrong, nothing other than Jane not wanting to come inside for a nightcap. Content and a little worked up, Maura unlocked her front door and slipped inside her dimly lit foyer. Bending over she slipped off her right shoe and then her left and picked them up padding barefoot into her bedroom.

Putting her shoes in their correct spot Maura took her dress off and hung it on a hanger in her closet making a note to take it to the dry cleaners. Deciding to have a small glass of wine before heading to bed, Maura slipped on her favorite silk pajamas. As she started to head out of her room something caught her eye out of her window. There was a vehicle sitting at the curb just past the driveway. As she looked closer she realized it was Jane's car.

_I wonder why she is still here. I hope she isn't having car trouble._ As Maura watched closer she could still see the detective inside the vehicle. _Why does she look like she is so deep in thought?_ She watched as Jane started to get out of her car but decided against it and closed the door. A moment later, Jane got out of the vehicle and closed the door and started walking up the walkway to the front door but then turned on her heels and went back to the car.

Maura continued watching as it looked like Jane was having an inner battle. This time Jane made her way up the walkway and looked determined. Maura quickly headed down the steps to see what was going on with Jane wondering what was causing the detective to act so confused.

* * *

Jane started backing out of the driveway and as she tried to pull away from Maura's house she found that she just couldn't do it. She backed out and parked next to the curb. _Was tonight good enough? I really wanted to take that kiss further but is she ready, am I ready?_

Jane started to get out of her car when her nerves got the best of her and she pulled the door closed before she could step out._ Maybe I shouldn't push it too much. We did just get in a relationship. _Jane decided this time to get out of the car and started walking up the walkway to Maura's front door. _No. No. No. Don't push it Jane. She might get sick of you too soon._

Jane reached the door of her car and just as she was putting her hand on the handle to open the door she thought _fuck it. _Jane turned back around and headed for the front door.

Just as Jane reached the door and was about to knock the door swung open to reveal the sexy blonde ME in her silk pajamas. Before Maura was able to ask if everything was okay, Jane had her hands on Maura's shoulders pushing her back inside into the foyer kicking the door shut with her foot.

Maura's look of surprise turned into arousal as Jane shoved Maura against the wall taking her mouth in a heated kiss. Something had snapped in Jane and it was making Maura wetter by the minute. Jane possessively took over Maura's mouth with her tongue which Maura was easy to relinquish power to. Maura's hands started having a mind of their own as Jane's tongue was in a heated battle with hers. Slowly running the palms of her hands up Jane's tight stomach she felt her hands quickly snatched away and held above her head.

Maura wasn't scared, she trusted the detective. Jane pulled away to look into Maura's eyes to make sure she wasn't hurting the ME. The only thing Maura's eyes told her was to continue, her eyes darkened by desire. Jane leaned forward and in anticipation of another kiss Maura slowly moved forward to accept her lips only to find the detective stopped mere inches from her mouth.

"I've never done this before but I want you so bad right now." The last word being said as more of a growl.

"Yes," was all that Maura was offered before Jane took her lips again. This time the ME was teasing the detective's lips with her tongue slightly nipping at her bottom lip. Jane slowly moved her lips to the ME's neck while still holding her hands above her head and started nipping and sucking on her pulse point earning a more aroused moan each time Maura made a noise.

Jane decided she needed to let her hands roam the body of the woman she was kissing so she allowed Maura to have her hands back. As soon as she let the MEs wrists go her hands immediately went to the buttons of Maura's silk pajama top. As she did her hands stopped to cup Maura's breasts, feeling her nipples already hardened with arousal harden even more at the touch of Jane's hands. Before Jane was able to start unbuttoning Maura's top she felt herself being pushed away, their lips breaking contact. Scared she had gone too far Jane was only reassured by what came out of MEs mouth.

"Not here Jane. In the bedroom." Maura was able to pant the phrase out between breaths.

"Okay." was all that Jane offered as Maura took her hand and led her upstairs and into her bedroom.

Jane was the first to enter the bedroom with Maura close behind her. Before Jane knew it Maura was unzipping her dress which Jane was more than happy to discard. Jane turned around clad only in a matching pair of lacy black panties and bra. _I'm glad I decided to wear a matching pair._ Maura took in the beauty before her that was Jane. The look of Jane's breasts in the lacy bra was making Maura's center throb even more than it already was.

"Heels off before you get in the bed." Maura said while pointing to the offenders on Jane's feet.

The seriousness in Maura's tone almost sent the detective into a fit of laughter but all thoughts of laughter were killed by the look in Maura's eyes that told Jane she had been waiting for this moment for a while. Jane sat on the edge of the bed and started leaning over to remove her shoes. Before her hand was about to take the shoe off she felt Maura's hand on hers stopping the motion. Looking down, Maura was now kneeled down slowly removing Jane's shoe, then the other.

Once Maura had discarded the shoes she slowly moved up the detective's body trailing kisses up Jane's thighs leaving the detective aroused with anticipation before stopping short of Jane's center. As she did so Maura could hear Jane's breath hitch. Maura stood and an straddled the seated detective. As she did she engaged Jane in a heated kiss causing Jane's hips to raise, her center needing more contact with Maura.

As their tongues swiftly engaged together in an erotic dance Maura's hands slid down Jane's back leaving goosebumps in their wake until they reached their destination, the clasp of Jane's bra. Swiftly unhooking the clasps like she imagined doing so many times before, Maura broke the kiss off and discarded the thin barrier between her and Jane.

Pulling back a little to look at her prize, Maura immediately groaned at the site and quickly took a taught nipple in her mouth earning a groan of desire from Jane. Maura flicked her tongue over the hardened nipple while massaging Jane's other nipple with the palm of her hand. Maura made sure to pay attention to the other nipple with her tongue earning more groans from Jane.

Jane wanted more contact and softly guided Maura from her nipple and back to her mouth. Jane no longer wanted any more barriers between them and she worked her mouth from Maura's to her neck sucking and nipping on her pulse point, she quickly undid all the buttons of the silky pajama top and discarded it on the floor. Now it was Jane's turn to pull back and groan at the site before her. With no offending bra in the way Jane immediately moved her mouth to the ME's nipple sucking and earning a groan of pleasure in return.

Making sure Maura's other nipple had enough attention as well she moved her mouth to lavish attention on the other nipple. As she did this Jane guided her hands to Maura's rear and lifted her as she stood. As Jane stood, Maura's legs immediately wrapped around Jane's waist in an attempt to keep her balance. Jane turned around and got on the bed taking her and Maura up to a more comfortable spot.

As Jane laid Maura down her mouth unhitched from the aroused nipple and slowly trailed kisses down Maura's stomach and stopped to dip her tongue in the ME's naval. Continuing her trail downward Maura could only watch in anticipation as her breathing slowly picked up pace. Stopping at the waistband of a new barrier Jane looked up to Maura whose eyes were telling her to continue. Jane hooked a finger on each side under the waistband and slowly removed the offending silky pajama pants.

Tossing the pants to the side and turning back around, Jane let out a growl of utter arousal seeing the ME was wearing no panties. Crawling up the ME's body she straddled her bringing their centers together. Maura sat up and immediately found one of Jane's nipples lavishing more attention to it. Catching the detective off-guard, Maura flipped them around to where she was now the one on top. Letting the nipple go Maura did the same that Jane had done and slowly kissed her way down to the only last piece of offending barrier between them, Jane's panties.

Hooking her fingers under the band, she slid the panties down and discarded them amongst the pile of already discarded clothes. Maura slowly started kissing up Jane's inner thighs, slowly spreading her legs as she did. As she reached Jane's center she pause briefly to gaze into the detective's eyes. Slowly parting her folds, Maura found the small bundle of nerves that would cause the most pleasure Jane had ever felt. Slowly stroking her tongue against the bundle of nerves, Jane arched her back giving Maura more access.

"Uhhhh…Maur…don't…pl…please…don't stop…"

Maura decided to up the ante and placed two fingers inside Jane. Stroking her fingers in and out of slick folds, she kept the pace of her fingers up with the pace of her stroking tongue.

"Oh God Maur…don't…stop…I'm com…" Before she could finish her breathless sentence Maura felt Jane clench around her fingers.

Maura slowly brought Jane down from her immediate high by continuing to stroke with her fingers until the waves of pleasure slowly dissipated. Moving her way back up her detective's body she kissed Jane. Kissing her brought Jane out of her tired state and immediately lit a fire back between her legs.

Jane trailed her hand down Maura's stomach and came to a stop cupping Maura's center. Parting the folds she dipped her fingers inside teasing her folds. Not being able to tease the ME anymore she slid her fingers inside as deep as she could go causing Maura to arch her back. Jane immediately took the chance to take Maura's closest nipple into her mouth sucking on it. Jane slowly started moving her fingers in and out of Maura causing her to grind her hips in attempt for more. Jane took slid her thumb inside and quickly found the bundle of nerves and started stroking in time with her fingers.

"Jane…that…feels…uhhh…don't…st…stop…please." Maura was almost begging for release.

Jane upped her pace and before Maura could announce she was close to the edge, Jane felt the waves of passion. As Maura was coming Jane kissed her. Slowly working Maura down from her high she gave Maura another kiss only less feverish.

Both sated from an evening of pleasure, they were content to sit there in silence. Jane was laying on her back and Maura was on her side cuddled up against the detective in the niche of her arm with the sheet up and covering the both of them. Each were about to fall into post-sex sleep when the heard a door being opened up from downstairs.

"Maura…Janie…is there anyone here."

_Jesus Ma. Just one time…just one fucking moment of peace alone with Maura is all a woman can ask._

* * *

**Well...what did you all think? I hope their first time was good as expected. I felt really awkward writing this chapter seeing as how this is my first time (and theirs apparently...haha) writing a chapter like this. I hope you enjoyed and please feel free to leave reviews. I totally love hearing from you all.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Hello to all my awesome readers out there. I sincerely apologize for such the long wait in between chapters. Trust me, that was not my intention. My past couple classes have had me sooooo busy I haven't had much time to write other then to write my assignments. I again apologize and hope I still have my faithful readers out there. Here is my new chapter and I really hope you all enjoy. And please do leave a review and let me know what you think. Thank you everyone and again I apologize for such the long wait between chapters.

* * *

As Angela was getting ready to go to bed, she looked out her window and noticed the still glowing lights in Maura's kitchen. _I wonder if everything is okay? Maura is never up this late, usually. _Angela slipped on her bedroom slippers and headed out the door and over to Maura's to check on the ME to make sure nothing was wrong. As she was walking in the direction of the side door to Maura's house she noticed Jane's car parked on the street just past the driveway. _Hmm. Jane is here but why isn't she parked in the driveway?_

Walking up to the door Angela held her ear up close to the door to listen if Jane and Maura may be in there, not wanting to disturb their conversation if they were having one. Not hearing any noises coming from the other side of the door Angela tried turning the knob which gave way and allowed her entrance. Being the nosey woman she was, Angela peeked her head around the door looking into the kitchen to see if the girls were in there. Seeing no one she ventured into the house more.

Turning the corner, Angela peeked her head into the living room to see if the girls had fallen asleep while watching one of Maura's documentaries. Not seeing anyone in the living room either she became a little worried and decided to call out to see if there was anyone in the house.

"Maura…Jane…is there anyone here?" Angela waited in the kitchen to see if she got a response.

Jane was laying on her back enjoying the calm after the storm with Maura in the niche of her arm snuggled up tightly against her side. Maura's breathing was slowly starting to even out and Jane knew that sleep was going to come to the ME soon. Jane, herself, was feeling the workings of post-sex sleep creeping up on her.

All she could think about before sleep was about to overtake her was how Maura made her feel like no one had ever felt before. It felt right. Still feeling her inner thighs burning from where Maura kissed her Jane could only think of how sexy Maura looked and how stupid she was for thinking that taking their friendship to the next level was going to hurt anything because she only felt good, whole.

Right before either woman could fully slip into the world of sleep, a familiar voice caught their attention and immediately caused panic.

"Maura…Jane…is there anyone here?"

Jane slowly opened her eyes thinking that the voice she heard was in her dreams. She quickly realized the voice was that of her mother's. "Oh shit Maura!" Jane jumped up quickly scaring Maura out of sleep and almost flipping her out of the bed at the same time.

Still in a sleepy haze Maura was trying to figure out what was going on and why Jane was in a panic trying to find her clothes that were strewn about the floor. "What's going on Jane?"

"You didn't just hear my mom call out to see if both of us were here?" Jane said in a panicky voice. She bent over and picked up her dress looking at it. _I can't put this back on. Ma would wonder why I was up here still in my dress. _"Maur, you get dressed and go down there and meet my mom so she doesn't come up here cause this would be an awkward situation for her to have to walk in on."

"I suppose you're right." Maura wiped away some sleep from her eyes. She quickly got up and threw on her blue silk pajamas that were quickly discarded not too long before.

"Do I have any extra clothes still here?" Jane asked.

"Yes, but they are in the spare bedroom."

"Shit. Well you go downstairs and distract ma and I'm gonna make a run for the spare bedroom and put on my spare overnight clothes and I'll meet you two down there in a minute or two." Jane was now nervous that her mother would be on the way up the stairs when she was trying to make a run for the spare bedroom in the nude.

Maura walked over to the door with a very naked Jane close behind her almost using the ME as a shield from whatever may be on the other side of the door, preferably not her mother. Maura slowly opened the door making sure no one was on the other side and peeked her head around the door to make sure Angela wasn't coming up the stairs.

"The ghost is clear." Maura made the announcement letting her know she was safe to make a run for the spare bedroom.

Jane did her best not to smack the palm of her hand against her forehead. "Coast Maura, the coast is clear."

"You know what I meant." Maura turned and gave Jane a quick kiss then walked out into the hallway. She felt Jane slip out behind her and heard the quick padding of her feet down to the spare bedroom followed by the door opening and closing.

Just as Angela was about to head up the steps to see if everything was okay she was quickly met by Maura at the bottom of the steps. "Good evening Angela, to what do I owe this late night visit?"

Angela, now feeling a little embarrassed at her thoughts of being something wrong said, "I'm sorry to intrude Maura but I just wanted to make sure everything was okay over here. It's kinda late and I saw your lights still on so I just wanted to come over and make sure that everything is okay." As Angela was looking at Maura she noticed the ever impeccable dressing habits of the ME seemed a little off. Looking at Maura, Angela noticed how wrinkled her blue silk night shirt was and one button seemed to be out of place. _Hmm. Interesting. _"And on the way over here to check on you I noticed Jane's car out by the curb and not in your driveway like it usually is."

"Well Jane was a little tired from this evening's events." As Maura was explaining to Angela she started feeling her neck getting warm trying not to lie and hoping that no hives were starting to show from her nervousness. "We went out to grab a bite to eat and we came back here and Jane started to leave and when she came back…"

Jane heard Maura starting to explain the night's events to her mother and she decided she better cut in as soon as she could so Maura didn't have to lie and break out in hives or tell the truth. As she reached the bottom of the steps Jane put a reassuring hand on her lower back giving Maura a small rub to let her know she was there to take her out of the awkwardness. "…I had to use the bathroom cause I had a little too much to drink. I decided I had a little too much to drink to try and drive home."

Maura felt the caress on her back and leaned back into it only to have it disappear as Jane stepped to her side. "Jane decided to stay the night which I am always _more_ than happy to have her." Maura looked over at Jane and gave a little wink which did not go unknown to Angela but she decided not to call her out on it. Angela had also noticed the gentle caress her daughter gave Maura as she came down the steps to the rescue. It also did not go unnoticed to Angela that her daughter's hair was more tousled than usual. Angela could only smile inwardly knowing the possibility of what might have happened.

"Well you know me, nosey old mom. I just wanted to check on Maura to make sure everything was okay because her lights were still on and when I was on the way over here I saw your car parked by the curb and I got a little worried. That's all." Angela felt a little sheepish at the possibility of what she may have interrupted. "But now that I know you two girls are fine I am going to bed and I will see you two tomorrow morning. Goodnight girls." Angela turned around and headed out the door and as she stepped out the door a slow grin spread across her face. _I knew it._

As Angela walked out the side door and back over to the guest house Jane wasn't far behind her locking the door to make sure there weren't any more unexpected surprises for the evening. "I wish I did not have such a nosey mother." Jane leaned back against the door hoping her mother was none the wiser to what transpired before she came in.

Maura walked over to Jane stopping in front of her. "You know Jane, she does what she does because she cares so much." Maura leaned in giving Jane a small kiss on her lips.

"Mmm. But that doesn't mean she has to be so nosey." Jane wrapped her arms behind Maura's neck pulling her in closer for another kiss. Pulling away she looked into the hazel eyes before her. _I could stay like this forever._ Jane leaned back in for a more tender kiss that gave way to tongues exploring familiar territory.

When the kiss ended and Maura leaned back a little Jane noticed something out of place on the ME. "Ummm, Maur, you kinda missed something." Jane couldn't help but giggle at seeing Maura having a button out of place when the ME always had everything in order.

Maura looked down. "Oh no. You think your mother caught it?"

"I don't know but I sure hope she didn't." Jane let out a soft chuckle. Noticing the red hue taking place on Maura's face Jane leaned in for another soft kiss. "I don't know about you but I'm tired."

"Yes I am. Let's go to bed." Maura pulled away and Jane immediately missed the contact. Maura missing the contact as well immediately grabbed Jane's hand and intertwined their fingers together and led them both up the stairs and into bed. Both barely hit the mattress before they were sound asleep, both with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**I again apologize for the time in between the last chapter and this one. I did not mean to leave anyone hanging so please don't stay mad at me for too long. As always I appreciate all reviews and comments. Any suggestions are welcome as always. Do not be afraid to let me know if you have an idea for the story. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I am getting back into the writing groove, hopefully, now that my classes are slowing down a little. Thank you for writing and please review =o)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Wow! I did not realize it has been three months since the last time I had updated my story and I sincerely apologize. Hopefully I still have some readers out there but if not I really can't blame you. School and work keeping me more than busy and I had a two week break from school which gave me plenty of time to get some writing done. So here is my next chapter in my story and I hope you enjoy. Thanks to all who wrote me asking if I was going to continue this and everyone who is still reading this and those who are new.

* * *

Even though it was late at night Angela couldn't help but run to her phone and dial Frankie's number. The phone rang three times before Frankie picked up. "What is it Ma? It's kinda late to be calling don't you think?"

"Frankie, I have some very important news." Angela said hurriedly into the phone.

"Well unless it is an emergency Ma I would kinda like to get back to sleep." Frankie couldn't help but sigh at his mother's overly enthusiastic ways.

Thinking of no other way to tell her son she just blurted out what first came to mind, "I think Jane and Maura slept together."

"Why would you think that Ma?"

"Well because Jane is still over at Maura's."

"So what Ma? Jane is always over at Maura's and sometimes late."

"Well they were both upstairs and Maura came down before Jane and you know how impeccably she is dressed even when she is in her pajamas?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well when she came downstairs her pajamas were in a wrinkled state and she had missed buttoning one of her buttons correctly."

"Hmm. Maybe you are on to something Ma. Everyone kind of thinks they are a couple anyway so it really wouldn't make anything different."

"You should have seen the look on Jane's face when she came down from upstairs. I have never seen her that happy before. Not even when she was with Casey."

"Hmm. I'll have to tell Frost and Korsak. Maybe we can pry some information out of Jane and see what is really going on."

"You would do that?"

"Yeah 'cause I sure would like to know." Frankie gave a little chuckle at thinking his sister could finally be happy with someone.

"Well as long as you don't think they would treat Janie any differently."

"No Ma, I know for a fact they wouldn't treat Jane any differently than they do already. We all love Maura and Jane and them being together would make no difference whatsoever. But if you don't mind Ma, I'm gonna go cause I'm gonna have a long day answering 9-1-1 calls."

"Sure think Frankie, I love you."

"Love you too Ma." Angela hung up the phone in a happier mood than she was when she called Frankie knowing that her only girl was at last in a happy place. _I don't care who she is with, man or woman, as long as my baby girl is happy._

* * *

Early in the morning Jane was awoken by the too familiar buzzing sound of her phone. She picked it up off the nightstand squinting at the screen that was lit up with Korsak's name and number. Sighing she hit the answer button "Rizzoli."

"I hate waking you so early Jane but we have another murder. Sounds like our guy may have struck again."

"Great. Send me the coordinates and I'll be there as soon as possible."

"They're on the way right now. See you there."

"Okay." Jane hung up the phone and wondered why Maura's phone hadn't gone off yet.

Maura rolled over to face Jane wrapping her arm around Jane's waist and snuggling up against her trying to keep as much contact with the detective as she could. "Who was that sweetie?" Realizing what she had said she started to blush hoping Jane wouldn't notice what she called her. _I hope she doesn't mind me calling her that already._

_I think I like the sound of that…sweetie._ "That was Korsak. We have another murder that looks like it may be connected with our others."

"Hmm." Maura said sleepily. "I wonder why I haven't gotten a…" Just as she was about to finish her sentence Maura's phone started buzzing. Her phone was on the other side of Jane sitting on the nightstand. Maura leaned up and over Jane and couldn't quite reach her phone so she threw one leg over Jane and before Jane knew it Maura was straddling her to get to her phone.

"Dr. Isles. Yes, I'm on my way. Thank you." As she hung up the phone she realized her position on Jane. Jokingly she said "This position seems awfully familiar."

_Sure does. You're killing me by the way Dr. Isles._ "From what I gathered with my highly sensitive detective skills you like it a lot." To see if she could get a response from Maura she slowly ground her hips upwards.

"If I were you detective, I wouldn't start something I couldn't finish." Maura was only happy to grind her hips back with Jane which elicited a moan from the detective.

"Who said I couldn't finish?"

"Me." Maura leaned down so she was face to face with Jane just mere inches away. "Because we have a crime scene to go to Detective Rizzoli." Maura closed the gap between the two lightly touching her lips to Jane's, slowly tracing her tongue against Jane's upper lip. Jane closed the rest of the distance pulling Maura into a deep kiss with tongues exploring.

Maura moaned into Jane's mouth and as she realized what was about to take place she pulled herself away from Jane. "As much as I would really like to finish this conversation, we have to get ready." With that said Maura was off of Jane and walking towards the shower to get ready to head to the crime scene.

Flopping both of her arms against the mattress, Jane was officially frustrated. _What has this woman done to me?_ Getting up and out of the bed she headed out of Maura's bedroom and headed to the guest room to be able to get her shower and get ready to go to the scene. _I should still have some work clothes here. I would never hear the end of it from the guys if I showed up to the scene in that dress._ Jane took off what she had on to fall asleep in and turned the shower on.

Stepping in to the warm water she could only let her mind wander to the wonderful night she had with Maura. _Even though dinner was REALLY expensive I couldn't have had a better time with Maura. Even just holding her hand, it felt right. I know I never felt this way with Casey. I wanted him to love me. I thought I needed him but what I needed was right in front of my face already. I love her smile, her laugh, all her facts, the way she smells. I can't get enough of her._ Just as Jane was rinsing the soap out of her hair she had an epiphany. _Oh my God, I think I'm in love. Is it too soon though? Does Maura feel the same way? No way. Not in this short of time._

Feeling a little anxious at the thought of being in love with Maura, Jane quickly finished washing and got out of the shower to dry off and put her work clothes on and headed downstairs to start a pot of coffee so they both could have their coffee on the way to the scene.

* * *

As Maura headed into the shower all she could think about was the wonderful night her and Jane had spent together. _I'm so glad she came back. I thought I had scared her off again. I'm glad she finally worked up the courage to make the first move because I wasn't going to push her. If I would have pushed her to make the first move I may have pushed her away for good. She looked so beautiful last night. She has a gorgeous and flattering body and she doesn't realize it. When she held my hand last night it made me feel complete. Sure I like Ian but do I love him? Because I felt more with Jane last night in the short period of time we have been together then the whole time I have known Ian. Am I in love with Jane? Oh my, I think I am in love with Jane. I can't tell her now, it may push her away and I don't want to do that. I wonder if she feels the same?_

Maura smiled at the thought of being in love with Jane. Her heart felt complete when she was with Jane so there was no denying that she was in love with her. Hurrying to finish her shower she stood in front of her closet trying to figure out what to wear. _Something Jane will like._ Picking out her outfit she finished dressing and as she did she started smelling the aroma of coffee wafting into her room. Excited to start the day from a new perspective Maura headed downstairs _to get coffee with my girlfriend._

Jane had just finished pouring the coffee into both hers and Maura's travel cups when she noticed the ME coming down the stairs. Jane had to do everything she could to keep her jaw from hitting the counter. _Holy shit, she looks hot._ "Hey, you look nice. I got your coffee ready for you."

"Thank you." Maura leaned into Jane giving her a kiss on the lips.

As Maura backed away from Jane with coffee in hand all she could do is look at the cleavage that was now almost staring at her.

Catching Jane staring she said "You ready?"

Completely lost in her thoughts of how sexy Maura looked she slowly looked up into Maura's eyes and smiled knowing she was caught staring. Then she realized Maura had asked a question. "For what?" Totally forgetting the whole reason why she was already up for.

"To go to the crime scene. Remember? We have a job to do."

"Oh yeah." Jane was now blushing because she had never been caught so off guard before. "Let's get the day rolling then." She walked over to the door and opened it up to let Maura out first. As Maura was walking by she grabbed her arm and turned her towards her. _I love you._ Giving Maura a soft kiss on the lips she let go of her and Maura walked out the front door with a smile on her face for no one to see but only for her to know. Jane turned around and locked the door smiling. _Great, Detective McBadAss is in love._

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone. Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought. Reviews are a wonderful thing =o)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **It was so nice to finally be able to update last week. Here is another chapter for you all so I hope you enjoy it as much as you did last chapter. Thank you to all of you who reviewed, I loved reading them all. Like I said, here is another chapter, please let me know what you think, I love reviews.

* * *

Jane and Maura decided it was better to drive separately to the scene so Jane could have the freedom to go after a lead and not worry how Maura would make it back to BPD to the morgue. Arriving at the scene Jane immediately noticed it was another secluded place. Another heavily wooded area but the area was accessible by biking trails. Maura had arrived a couple minutes before Jane had and was already down by the body. _What damn grandma is out at this time of morning? They need to be home eating their breakfast and now out slowing me down._

Only just getting out of her car Frankie was already running up to her. "Morning Jane."

"Morning Frankie."

"Is Dr. Isles here?" he was peeking around Jane trying to look into the car to see if Maura was in fact with Jane.

"No. Why would we be together?" she asked wondering why Frankie was all of a sudden concerned about the whereabouts of Maura.

"I was just wondering is all. You sometimes come together, just being curious."

_Something is up with Frankie._ Jane arched her eyebrow at Frankie. "Okay."

"So what did you do last night?"

"I went to sleep."

"You and Dr. Isles didn't do anything?"

"Yeah, we ate dinner."

"That's it?"

Jane grabbed Frankie's arm and took him to an area that was out of earshot from all the other officers and detectives at the scene. "Alright, spill it little brother. What do you know?"

"Nothing." Frankie was now looking like a little boy who's hand was caught in the cookie jar.

"Spill it Frankie, I know that look. What do you know and who did you find it out from?" Jane was now starting to lose her patience with her younger brother.

"Ma."

"What about her?"

"She called me last night."

"And?"

"She had this crazy thought that you and Maura might be a couple and that you had slept together last night." He said it so fast it took an extra second for what he said to register with Jane.

"What?!" _I'm gonna kill Ma._ Jane had a look of fury while at the same time a look of being scared in her eyes.

"So you did?"

Letting out a deep sigh Jane decided there was no reason to skip around the truth. "Yes."

"Alright Janie."

"Excuse me?" she was now completely confused at her brother's excitement.

"Congratulations Jane." Frankie was so happy he gave Jane a big hug.

"For what?" Jane was now slapping at Frankie to get him to quit hugging her before all the officers and detectives at the scene noticed them.

"I'm proud of you Jane. You finally found someone that cares for who you are and accepts you for you." Frankie couldn't help but let his dimpled smile show.

"Umm. Okay."

"That's all you really have to say Jane is okay?"

"If I tell you something you have to promise me that it stays between me and you. Do not tell Ma because I will tell her when I am ready to." Frankie was now staring intently at Jane waiting for her to continue what she was going to say. "I like Maura, like a lot."

"Do you love her?"

Not sure how to answer that question yet because it was too early in their relationship to know for sure. "I'm not totally sure Frankie, but I get that feeling in my gut when I'm with her."

"You mean like the butterfly feeling and stuff?"

"Yeah, like the butterfly feeling and stuff." Jane smiled at the thought of the sensation she feels when she is with Maura.

Frankie gave her another hug to let her know everything was going to be okay. "I better let you go before Frost and Korsak come looking for you." He stepped to the side to let his sister pass so she could start casing the scene looking for clues. As she walked by she turned back around to Frankie and gave him a smile. _Thanks Frankie, I needed that._ She turned back around and headed to the body so she could get her day started.

* * *

Jane walked up to the body and stood next to Maura that was kneeling down continuing with her initial examination. "Well according to our vic's temperature she has only been dead for about 3 hours." Excited at the news that the vic had only been dead for a few hours she asked "do we have any ID?"

"Her purse was laying by her head." Handing over the purse to Jane she said, "I haven't looked inside yet."

"Thanks Maur." Jane quickly turned on her heels and headed towards Korsak and Frost who had just arrived at the scene not too long ago. "Hey, we have the vic's purse, wallet and license are inside."

Korsak was now excited at the possibility they might be able to find the victim's vehicle untouched. "What's the name and address? I will get our patrol units out there to start looking for the vehicle. I hope whoever this guy's accomplice is hasn't gotten to the vehicle yet."

"Her name is Diana Carson and her address is 429 Walnut Street."

Korsak immediately grabbed his hand held radio and called to dispatch to find out what type of vehicle has been registered to the victim. After finding out the type of vehicle he asked the dispatch to put out a BOLO for the red Audi registered to the victim. "I hope we can catch this bastard red handed."

"That would be nice. I'm going back over to get some more information from Maura. Let me know if they find anything." Jane turned around and headed back to Maura.

As Korsak and Frost watched Jane walk away Korsak said, "She sure does seem to have a glow about her this morning."

Frost chuckled, "And it seems she has a little more switch in her step." Both men shared a laugh and got back to taking notes from the witness who was biking on the trails that came upon the body and called it in.

* * *

Jane walked up to Maura who was now finished with her initial examination and standing up from her previous kneeling position. "Yes Jane there are bruises around her neck but it does not mean that she was strangled."

"But…"

"You apparently didn't learn your lesson the first time you decided to go against me."

"Fine."

"You should know by now that I will not have any conclusive evidence until I get the body back to the morgue to do the autopsy." Maura put her hands on her hips waiting for some sort of rebuttal from Jane.

"Well, is there anything that you can tell me now instead of making me wait for hours?"

Maura leaned in towards Jane so that her lips were close to her ear so she could whisper to Jane. "If you are good and can wait a couple hours I will make it worth your while this evening."

Jane immediately felt the warmness of a blush creeping up her neck and looked around to make sure no one was looking their way. "Yes Dr. Isles."

Maura backed away so that she was an appropriate distance away from Jane and smiled knowing the affect she had on her. "What I can tell you Jane is that she is between 23 and 26 years old and was stabbed four times in the abdomen. All four stab wounds are below the bellybutton."

"Our victim, Diana Carson, was 25 years old according to her driver's license. I think this case is going to be added to our list of other cases. This follows the same MO as the others and it looks like our assailant is becoming more and more violent with each victim he is choosing. This person, whoever is doing this, is turning into a serial killer and this is the last thing we need in the city of Boston."

"Jane! We got a hit on the BOLO. The patrol cars that were sent over to search around where the victim's house is found the victim's car. And you'll never guess what else, they caught the bastard trying to take the car." Korsak had to stop for a moment to catch his breath from running over to get Jane.

"Awesome Korsak, let's go get this asshole. I'll see you back at work Maur." Before Maura could say that she would see her later Jane was already taking off with Korsak and Frost to go and get the suspect who was seen with the victim's car.

* * *

A few hours later Jane, Korsak, and Frost were sitting at their desks in the bullpen planning their method of attack for interrogating the suspect. "So who wants the first crack at this asshole?" Frost asked being the first to break the silence.

"I want the first shot at this asshole."

"I agree with Jane, she does have great methods for getting to break a suspect down so I'm all for her taking the first shot." Jane could only smile over at Korsak knowing that was a compliment.

"But I want Maura up here behind the glass watching because I want her to be able to read this guy and make sure whether he is giving us the truth or not."

"Sure thing Jane, I'll go ahead and call her up right now." Frost grabbed his phone and called down to the morgue to ask Maura to come up. "She said she'll be up in a minute.

"Great."

* * *

"So what's your name?" Jane asked the first question.

"Santa Clause."

"Really?" The answer to the first question was already getting on her nerves.

"Yup."

"Well Santa Clause I hate to break it to you but your real name is Kevin Martin, courtesy of your fingerprints on file. You can keep being a smartass and we can do this the hard way or you can cooperate and we can do this the easy way."

Kevin defiantly crossed his arms across his chest indicating that he was not willing to open up to the detective but as soon as he looked at Jane and saw the death stare that was being directed towards him he sheepishly dropped his arms to the table showing a willingness to talk.

"So where did you get the car from?"

"It was on the side of the street abandoned so I just thought I would take it."

"So you expect me to believe that you were just strolling along and took the car because it looked abandoned?"

"Yeah."

"Well guess what? I don't." Jane slammed her fist down on the table in frustration causing Kevin to jump in his seat. "Let's try this again. How did the car become in your possession?"

"Look, I was going to be paid to pick it up and drop it off at a strip joint. You know, where they strip the car down and sell the parts."

"Yeah I know what one of those is. How much did you get paid?"

"Well I wasn't going to be paid until the car was dropped off."

"Who was going to pay you for doing this?"

"I don't know his name. All I know is I have a burn phone that this guy gets a hold of me on and tells me where to go pick up the cars and which joint to take them to so they can be stripped down."

"So you have absolutely no idea who this guy is?"

"No."

Three pictures were laid out in front of Kevin. "Have you seen any of these girls before?"

"No."

"Well, all three are dead and you were caught in the possession of Diana's car," she said pointing to the newest victim.

Kevin's eyes grew wide as saucers as the reality of the situation hit him. "Oh my god. They're all dead?"

"Yes."

"I had nothing to do with their deaths. I swear. All I was doing is what I was told so I could make money. I'm sorry those girls are dead but I had no idea."

Jane stared into Kevin's eyes trying to decide whether she believed him or not. "I'll be right back." Walking out of the interrogation room Jane headed to the next door inside the room where Maura was observing the interrogation. "Well Maur, can you tell if he is telling the truth?"

"Yes Jane, all his facial features are those of who is telling the truth. He was truly shocked to learn of the deaths of those women."

"Thanks Maur." Knowing no one was around but her and Maura, Jane leaned over and gave a quick kiss on the lips to her girlfriend and walked out of the room and back into the interrogation room.

"Well Kevin, you are under arrest for being in the possession of a stolen vehicle of a murdered woman."

Kevin could only hang his head in shame as Jane called for the uniformed officers outside the interrogation room to come in and take the suspect to jail. Walking out just behind the officers and Kevin she was greeted by Maura who had just come out of the room from where she was watching the interrogation. "Thanks Maur. I always appreciate that facial recognition thingy that you can do."

"No problem. Come over tonight and I'll give you some facial recognition techniques to learn." Winking, Maura brushed passed Jane who was now left standing there with a full blush creeping up her neck. _God, this woman is going to be the death of me._ Jane smiled and walked back to the bullpen to get back to work on the case with Frost and Korsak and to let them know what little information she was able to get from the suspect.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for not a lot of interaction between our girls but this was more of a storyline chapter and I promise that if you stick with me there will be more interaction between our two ladies. Hope you enjoyed and please don't be shy to leave a review. I love hearing from you all =o) **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Hey everyone...I'm baaaaacccckkkk. Got another chapter for you all to hopefully enjoy. After you are done reading please let me know what you thought cause I love hearing from you all. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading =o)

* * *

Feeling her phone buzzing, Jane pulled her phone from its holster and read the text that had just been sent.

_I hope you are still planning on coming over for dinner. It will be ready in 15 minutes if you want to come over –M_

_ I wouldn't miss it for anything. I'll be there in a few minutes –J_

Putting her phone back in its holster, Jane leaned back in her chair stretching her arms out and giving a large yawn. "Well fellas, I'm beat and I'm ready to call it a day. I'm getting out of here and going to get some dinner. I'll see you guys in the morning" Getting up from her chair she grabbed her blazer off the back of her seat and headed towards the elevator hitting the down button so she could head to her second home for dinner.

"You find that awfully weird that Jane got a text and all of a sudden she was saying how tired she is and just headed on out?"

Knowing more than Frost did Korsak just said "We're all tired and I myself am about ready to head home."

"Yea, you have a long night ahead of you watching kitty and doggy videos on YouTube."

"Shut up. I'll have you know that some of those videos are the cutest things I have ever seen. On that note, I'm going too. Goodnight Frost, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Korsak." Frost watched Korsak leave leaving him the only detective left in the bullpen.

* * *

Opening the front door and walking in Jane noticed how dimly lit the house was. As she walked further into the house she noticed the dining room table set with candles and a plate of food set on each side. Jane took off her shoes and left them in the foyer where she was supposed to leave them and hung her blazer up in its appropriate spot.

"Take a seat Jane, I'll be down in a minute."

Heading for the dining room table Jane sat down in the chair and waited for Maura's arrival. Maura came down the stairs looking stunning as ever. She was wearing a form fitting blue dress that hugged all her curves in the right places. "If would have known this was going to be a formal affair I would have come better prepared."

Maura chuckled and sat down at the dining room table across from Jane. "I know it isn't much but your mom had some leftover ravioli that she wanted us to have. I also put together a salad and don't even think about arguing with me because you will at least have something green tonight whether you like it or not."

"Yes dear." Jane smiled as she was already putting a fork full of salad into her mouth. "See, I can be good."

Again, Maura let out a laugh, the type of laugh that warmed Jane's heart at the thought of Maura being hers.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful as the girls talked about the events of the day and anything each other had missed out on. As Jane finished her dinner Maura told her to go and watch some tv while she cleaned up. Walking over to the couch and sitting, she grabbed the remote, turned on the tv, and immediately turned it to ESPN to find the Red Sox playing the Detroit Tigers.

Jane was instantly lost in the baseball game and had not noticed that Maura had come over until she was standing in front of her blocking the view of the baseball game. "Aw come on Maur. Dustin Pedroia is up to bat." Her whine was quickly silenced as Maura moved forward and straddled Jane on the couch.

"I do believe I promised that if you were good today that I would make it worth your while this evening."

"I do believe you did." Jane now lost all focus on the baseball game and was only focused on the beautiful woman who was now straddling her lap.

Maura leaned down and started kissing her way up Jane's neck. Stopping just below Jane's jawline she started kissing and sucking on her pulse point. As soon as Maura's teeth grazed the sensitive skin on Jane's neck this elicited a moan from her. "Mmm. Maur that feels so good."

Not saying anything Maura started kissing her way up to Jane's ear. Snaking her tongue out she captured the earlobe in her mouth and sucked, slowly pulling on it with her teeth which elicited another aroused moan from Jane. Before she could say anything else her mouth was covered with Maura's in a slow but needful kiss. Maura teased Jane's mouth with her tongue seeking full permission that Jane was more than happy to grant.

As their kiss deepened further Jane's hands began a slow decent down the sides of Maura and when they reached her hips she started pulling Maura's dress higher. Feeling her dress slowly being inched higher turned Maura on more than she already was. She was beginning to get wetter the more her dress went up. Grinding her hips into Jane's her center hit the buckle on Jane's belt which caused a deep moan to come from Maura into Jane's mouth as they were kissing.

Jane needed to feel Maura because the moan that came from Maura caused an immediate pooling of wetness between her legs. Slipping her hand between their hips Jane brushed her fingers against the thin barrier between her and Maura's wetness which caused a hitch in Maura's breathing.

Slowly slipping the barrier between them to the side, Jane teased the wet folds which caused Maura to buck her hips needing to feel more pressure. Slowly inserting one finger inside she soon found the treasure she was looking for and slid her finger in deeper slowly adding a second. Working her fingers in and out she found a perfect rhythm that was sure to drive Maura crazy as she started grinding her hips in time with Jane's rhythm.

Breaking away from the kiss Maura stared into Jane's eyes trying to convey her lust, desire, and trust that she had for Jane. Going in for another kiss, Jane inserted her thumb which found its way to Maura's clit earning another moan from Maura. Slowly rubbing circles around her bundle of nerves while her fingers worked inside of Maura, Jane knew Maura was close to coming.

"Oh Jane, pl…please don't stop…" Before Maura could finish she let out a loud moan as she started to come. Feeling Maura's walls close around her fingers, Jane slowed her pace while Maura rode out the waves of her orgasm and once she had settled down she removed her fingers which caused a shiver to go up Maura's spine.

Staying where she was, straddled on Jane's lap, Maura laid her head on her shoulder content with the evening's events. Jane loved the feeling of Maura against her and didn't want to move _I could stay like this forever._ A couple minutes passed by and Jane heard the even breaths coming from Maura which told her the doctor had fallen asleep on her.

"Alright Dr. Isles. It's time to go to bed." Choosing to not wake Maura, Jane got Maura in a position she was able to get up and carry her. Somehow managing to turn off the tv Jane walked upstairs and turned the lights off in the kitchen and dining room as she passed. _Don't need nosey Ma coming back over._ Walking into Maura's bedroom Jane laid her down on the bed and started the task of putting her in her pajamas.

Lifting Maura enough to pull the covers back, she pulled the covers up and over Maura and began the task of putting her own pajamas on. Pulling back the covers on her side of the bed Jane laid down and pulled the covers up over her as well. Turning to face Maura she snuggled in close and laid her arm over Maura's waist. Before she knew it her breaths evened out and she was asleep soon after snuggling to Maura.

* * *

The next day at work Jane and Frost were spending time going through Diana Carson's social media accounts trying to see if there were any clues hinting at the last whereabouts the victim was before she was murdered. Finding some possible useful information Frost flipped his computer screen around so he could show Jane. "According to our victim's Facebook page she was in a relationship."

"Does it say who she was in a relationship with?"

"No but if you look at most of her pictures she is with the same girl in every one so I think it would be safe to say that is who she was probably in a relationship with. The name tagged in the pictures is Amy White." Frost scrolled through a few more pictures that showed the victim with the same girl.

"Korsak, can you look up this Amy White and see where we might be able to locate her? Then we can go ask some questions."

"Sure thing Jane, I'm on it right now." Korsak started tapping away on his keys in hopes of locating the possible girlfriend of the victim.

Feeling the familiar buzz of her phone on her side, Jane took her phone from its holster to find she had received a message from Maura. _I have some results from the tests I ran from the findings on the victim. –M_

_ See you in a minute. –J _"Maura has some results ready from the tests she ran of what she found on our victim so I'm going down to find out what she has for us."

"Sure thing Jane, I'll let you know if we find the location of the victim's possible girlfriend."

"Thanks Korsak."

* * *

On the ride down in the elevator to the morgue, Jane found herself looking at her reflection in the shiny metal of the elevator fixing herself in the anticipation of seeing Maura, wanting to make herself presentable. The dinging of the elevator signaled she was now at her destination. Walking down the hall to Maura's office door she tapped on the door with her knuckle to make her presence known.

"Come in."

Opening up the door and walking in she said "Hey Maur, you have some results you wanted to share with me?" Looking for the most comfortable piece of furniture in Maura's office Jane decided the couch was the best option.

Maura stood from behind her desk and closed her laptop and walked over to the couch joining Jane and sat down. "The victim, Diana, was strangled but this was not the cause of death. Her celiac artery was severed when the suspect stabbed the victim four times in the abdomen. All four stab wounds hit either the victim's uterus or her ovaries. These were deliberate stabs because they were only located in that area."

"Sounds personal to me. Almost like a hatred."

"I do have good news and bad news."

"Bad news first."

"Our victim was raped and again no semen left behind."

"Shit. That figures."

"But the good news is that our victim did fight back and I was able to find some skin cells under her fingernails. Senior criminalist Chang is running a panel on the scrapings right now to find if we can extract any DNA from it."

"That's great news Maur, it looks like this prick may have finally made a mistake. You'll let me know as soon as you get the results in right?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Maur." Leaning over, Jane gave Maura a soft, loving, and tender kiss. Feeling her phone buzzing she pulled her phone from its holster looking at a text that was just received.

_Got an address for Amy White, let's go see what we can find out._

"Korsak just found the address of someone we need to go interrogate. I gotta go but I'll see you this evening." Jane got up from the couch and headed up to the main entrance to meet Korsak and Frost.

"Yes Jane, see you this evening."

* * *

**So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Less than stellar? More than awesome? If you feel like feeding a starving artist please throw some reviews this way. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and please drop a line cause I love hearing from you.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **And I'm back with my weekly installment. Hope you enjoy this chapter. If you did please feel free to let me know. I always look forward to reviews. Enjoy reading =o)

* * *

Two vehicles holding three detectives pulled up to the small house that Amy White lived in. The three detectives stepped out of the vehicles and convened at the end of the little walkway that led up to the front door of the house. As they walked up to the front door Jane noticed that even though the house was small it was well kempt with small flowerbeds of daisies and rose bushes.

Jane was the first to reach the front door so she knocked and waited on an answer. Not fifteen seconds later they heard the shuffling of feet behind the door and the door opening a crack with an eye appearing behind the crack. "Boston Homicide ma'am, may we please come and speak with you?"

The door now opened to reveal a woman a little smaller than Jane with brown hair. "Sure. I was wondering when I was going to be getting a visit from you."

Jane arched an eyebrow immediately and looked to Frost and Korsak to see if they had caught what she said and they both had the look on their faces that said they were paying attention. "How did you know that we were going to be coming by ma'am?" Frost interjected before Jane could.

"Well I was notified last night by the victim's family about her death and how she was killed. So I figured I was going to be paid a visit to eventually by someone from the Boston Police Department."

"So you two were dating?" Korsak asked.

"Yes sir but we were recently engaged. About a week ago Diana asked me to marry her. Of course I said yes." A small but sad smile crept up her lips at the memory that was not too long ago. "Please come in and have a seat. Can I offer you some coffee or some water?"

Jane spoke up for all three "No thank you. We just had a couple of questions and we don't intend on taking too much of your time." The three detectives were led into the living room where pictures of the victim and her fiancé adorned the coffee table and end tables. Picking up one picture where the victim and her fiancé were kissing under the mistletoe Jane smiled and set it back down and went to stand behind Korsak and Frost who were now sitting on the couch.

Amy took the seat in front of the detectives "I'm here to help you in anyway in catching this asshole that did this."

"I do have to say that you do not seem too shaken up by your fiancés death." Frost pointed out.

"I may not be showing it now but I have cried myself out. I literally cried myself to sleep last night after a couple hours of hearing it from Diana's parents. I don't know, I guess I'm in the phase of being mad at how someone could do something like this. I can't cry anymore, I just want justice."

"Completely understandable ma'am." Korsak added.

Jane was ready to get past the cordialities and ready to get to the important questions. "Do you know what Diana was doing the night before she was killed?"

"Yes, actually I do because I was with her that evening. We both went to the club Merch for some dancing."

"What time did you leave the club?"

"I think we left around one in the morning. We rode together in my car and I took her home."

"So you two didn't stay together?" Korsak asked.

"No. We didn't stay together. I wanted us to move in together but Diana wanted to keep things a little more traditional I guess while we were dating. She did however start talking about moving in when she asked me to marry her. I was so excited at the thought but now I've lost all of it."

"We are really sorry to hear about your loss ma'am."

"Did you notice anyone out of place at the club, anything you can remember that may have been strange or out of place to you at all?" Frost asked.

"No, at least nothing at the time. But now that I do think about it there was a vehicle that followed us on the way back from Merch to Diana's apartment. I didn't think it was weird that the car was following us seeing as how Diana's apartment was only a couple blocks from the club. But I did think that it was weird that the vehicle went into the same apartment complex and didn't keep on going down the road."

"Do you remember seeing what the vehicle looked like? The license plate or anything?"

"With it being early in the morning it was hard to tell with it being pitch black out with few street lights in between but from what I could make of the car in my rear view that it was black, possibly a dark blue."

"What about the make or the model of the car? Were you able to make any of that out?" Jane asked.

"I'm trying to think but with it being dark out I couldn't make out the logo on the front of the car. But I can tell you it was a standard size car and when it drove by us in the apartment complex it was a four door car. The only thing I can remember seeing about the license is that it was a Massachusetts license plate."

"Anything else that you can remember?"

"The only other thing I can remember is that the person was alone in the vehicle and the person was a man. The silhouette of him looked like he had short hair and a muscular build."

"Well I think that is all the questions we can think of for now Miss White. If we have any more questions we will be in touch. If you think of anything else please give us a call and let us know." Jane handed Amy a business card with her name on it. "The number on this card will reach any one of the three of us."

"Thank you detectives." Amy walked the three detectives to the front door and held the door for them as the three walked out, closing it once they were on the walkway walking back to their vehicles.

* * *

Rushing around her apartment like a chicken with her head cut off in preparation of Maura coming over, Jane was putting the last touches on cleaning up her apartment. Grabbing the vacuum cleaner she made one last sweep of the living room. Just as she was putting the vacuum cleaner away she heard a well-timed knock on her door which brought Jo Friday to the door barking and yipping at the person who was behind it. Shoving Jo to the side with her food Jane opened the door to Maura standing there with a pizza box in her hand. Jane smiled at the doctor that had the pizza box placed on her fingertips held up like a well-trained waiter at an expensive restaurant.

"Did someone order a pizza?" She asked in a seductive tone as she sashayed passed Jane and set the pizza down on the bar.

_Damn this woman is sexy_. Closing the door, Jane walked over and stood next to Maura and rubbed her hands together in excitement at the prospect of finally being able to eat something greasy. "Half pepperoni and half mushroom?"

"Yes, I made sure that none of your pepperoni was touching my side."

"Come on Maur, a little pepperoni wouldn't hurt you."

"It's bad enough I'm putting the processed food in my body for you, the least I can do for myself is not allow anymore processed pepperoni on my side."

"Awww, you're putting processed foods in your body for me? How sweet." Being sarcastic and truthful at the same time she leaned over lightly touching her lips to Maura's. "Thanks babe." Smiling, she grabbed a plate and two pieces of her side of the pizza and made her way over to her make shift dinner table, her couch and coffee table.

Maura picked up her plate and put one piece of her side of the pizza and headed over to the makeshift dinner table with Jane. Before she sat down she went over to the dvd player grabbing the remote and hitting the open button. "It was my night to choose the movie."

"Yeah I know, don't remind me. What kind of old love story or documentary did you pick out for us to watch this time?"

"Very funny Jane. It is a documentary but it isn't anything about seaweed or whatever you would call it. You may actually like this one that I have picked out."

"And that would be?"

"It is a documentary on the history of Boston, more specifically the history of the Boston Police Department. I thought something like this may interest you."

"Hmm. I believe it does doctor Isles. Come sit already, I'm ready to eat."

Maura put the dvd in the player and headed back over to the couch with the remote in hand. Sitting down she noticed the glass of Pinot Noir sitting next to her plate. "Mmm. You know what I like."

_I sure do._

Starting the documentary both were easily pulled into the history of what they now work for, the Boston Police Department. After finishing up their pieces of pizza Maura took her usual spot laying down on the couch with her head snuggled in Jane's lap while Jane had her legs propped up on the coffee table.

The soothing stroking motion of Jane's hand through Maura's hair soon had the doctor sleepy and before she knew it her breaths were evening out and she was asleep. Content where she was Jane didn't move Maura from her position once the documentary had ended. Grabbing the blanket off the couch she laid it over Maura. Slipping behind Maura and pulling the cover over her as well she laid her arm over the Maura's waste pulling her in closer to snuggle with her and fell asleep not too long after.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. A little sweet fluff at the end to wrap up a mostly storyline based chapter. Hope you like and please review =o)  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **Hey Everyone! I can tell you must have not like my last chapter much, I only got two reviews...OUCH! Oh well. I have actually finished writing out my story so I figured the last few chapters I would go ahead and post one a day. So I hope you enjoy this one. Happy Readings =o)

* * *

Another day of useless leads led Jane, Frost and Korsak back to their desks in the bullpen feeling defeated like they are never going to catch this person that was targeting gay women coming out of clubs late in the evening or early in the morning.

Sitting across from Jane at his desk Frost asked, "I thought Dr. Isles was going to have those test results from the DNA found under our victim's nails."

"Yeah, I thought so too. It sure is taking longer than it normally should." Korsak chimed in.

"I was just thinking the same thing too. If there is DNA found then it could crack this case wide open and we can hopefully catch this fucker." Jane was now getting overly frustrated at how this person doing the killings has been able to elude them for this long.

"Why don't you go on down to Maura's office and see if she might have anything yet on the DNA? We can handle this paperwork for now." Korsak said.

"Sure thing Sergeant." Standing up and smiling, Jane headed over to the elevator and headed down to Maura's office. While on the way down she caught herself humming along to the cheesy elevator music, again. _It's kinda sad when going to see Maura makes me this happy that I want to hum along to this crappy music. Oh well I guess that's what love does to you._ She smiled the whole time the thought was in her mind.

Stepping out of the elevator Jane headed right for the ME's office. The door was closed so she knocked announcing her presence.

"Come in. Jane, just the person I wanted to see."

Jane stepped fully into the office closing the door behind her. "Well Dr. Isles, you're the person I wanted to see too." Walking up behind Maura, who was standing at her bookshelf looking for a medical journal, and put her arms around the blonde's waist and pulled her closing kissing her on the neck.

"Well I missed you too."

"I never said anything about missing you." Maura couldn't see the smile that was gracing Jane's lips. "Korsak actually sent me down here to see if you had any information on the scrapings you found under the victim's nails.

"Oh." Feeling dejected at the thought that Jane didn't miss her she turned around noticing the smile and dimples on Jane's face.

"And I missed you."

Maura leaned forward and gave Jane a kiss allowing it to linger longer than what was appropriate for them being at work. Pulling away from Jane she headed towards her desk and sat down opening her computer to pull up the lab findings from the nail scrapings. "You actually came down at a good time. I was just about to text you to come down so I could tell you the findings on the nail scrapings."

"Were you able to extract any DNA from what you were able to scrape?"

"Yes actually. I apologize for it taking a day longer than it should have but this was a time consuming process to be able to pull DNA out of the skin cells that were found under the victim's nails."

"So we got DNA?"

"Yes." Trying her best not to start jumping around Maura's office for joy she asked, "So do we have any matches to the DNA?"

"Yes we do. The DNA under the victim's nails belongs to a Chris Jacobs."

"This asshole finally messed up," looking over towards the morgue, "thanks Diana, you did great. I gotta go Maur, back up to the bullpen. We finally may have the final piece to close this case. Now we have to start looking for this asshole."

Before Maura could even say bye or see you later Jane was headed out her office door and back up to the bullpen. The wait in the elevator for getting back up to the bullpen was about to drive Jane crazy. Tapping her foot, she was doing everything in her power to speed up the elevator to no avail. As soon as the elevator opened she was busting through the doors of the bullpen. Frost and Korsak looked up trying to find what sounded like a bull going through a china shop.

"Maura and her team did it! They were able to extract DNA from the nail scrapings and we now have a name to go with this asshole."

"What's his name so we can see if he has a record?" Frost asked waiting to tap away on the keys to bring up their suspect on the screen.

"His name is Chris Jacobs."

Tapping away on the keys Frost was able to bring up a profile on Chis Jacobs to the large screens on the wall so they could get a better look at him. "Well our witness did a pretty good job making out the profile of the person in the car. He has a short buzzed haircut and has a stocky build. I mean we can't go just based on that but his DNA speaks louder."

"Look up and see what kind of vehicle is registered to Mr. Jacobs." As soon as Korsak asked, Frost's fingers were flying across the keyboard bring up the suspect's vehicle registration. "Looks like our suspect here owns a black 2004 Ford Crown Victoria."

"The type of vehicle our victim's fiancé was able to make out in her rearview mirror minus the make and model of the car. What's his previous record?" Jane asked.

Tapping some more keys, Frost brought up the criminal record of Chris Jacobs. "Looks like our suspect has spent some time in jail for rape charges. Release a little over a year ago."

"Well if it wasn't for that we probably would have never had a match for DNA."

"What's the address so we can go pick this asshole up?" Korsak asked. "I'm going to call in some backup because I have a feeling this guy isn't coming unless he puts up a fight."

Nodding in agreement Jane read the address off the screen that Frost had just brought up. "Look like our suspect lives at 629 Maple Street."

All three stood at the same time and checked to make sure their guns were secured in their holsters and their badges in place. Korsak placed a call in for the needed backup and they headed to the elevators to head out and catch the suspect.

* * *

Pulling up to the house, Jane noted the neighborhood was not in the best of conditions. _Typical area for an ex-convict._ Pulling up to the curb, the detectives got out of the car and walked back towards their extra help that came in the form of an extraction team. Talking over their plan with the extraction team they decided on their plan of course. The three detectives walked up to the front door each with their guns drawn and aimed at the front door. Noting the suspect's vehicle in the driveway they knew he was going to be home and probably surprised at their arrival.

Korsak leaned up against the wall to the right side of the door and Jane and Frost leaned up against the wall to the left of the door. Korsak reached his right arm out and banged loudly on the door. "OPEN UP. BOSTON HOMICIDE!"

Waiting a minute before trying again they could hear restless footsteps on the inside of the house of a person who was not sure what to do. Reaching his right arm out and banging loudly on the door again "BOSTON HOMICIDE. OPEN UP OR WE'RE COMING IN!"

Hearing more shuffling on the inside of the house the person on the other side shouted "I'm not coming out unless you fuckers come in and take me out."

Korsak waved for the extraction team to come over and do what they planned. As the extraction team came up the walkway the three detectives were backing away from the door to allow them the room they needed.

The extraction team busted down the door throwing in a smoke canister inside incase the suspect wanted to put up a fight. The suspect was unable to put up a fight with all his coughing and choking from the smoke and was taken out in cuffs by the extraction team who took him and placed him in the police cruiser that was waiting to take him to BPD.

The three detectives wanted to start celebrating right then and there but they knew they needed to interrogate the suspect and break him down and get him to confess. Heading back to the station each detective was quiet, lost in their own thoughts at the battle that was about to come of the interrogation.

* * *

Knowing his interrogation techniques were not up to par as Jane's and Korsak's, Frost decided he would observe the interrogation from behind the one way mirror. Grabbing the files on all the victims Jane headed into the interrogation room with Korsak close on her heels. Each took their respective seats in front of their suspect, Chris Jacobs.

Jane slammed the files down in front of her catching the suspect off guard and making him jump a little but he put his hard face back on. Opening each file Jane removed the photo of each dead girl and placed them in front of Chris letting him look at his work, again. "Have you seen these women before?"

A wicked smile crossed the lips of Chis Jacobs that almost turned into a snarl when he looked at the photos in front of him. "Yeah, I sure do. What the fuck is it to you?"

"Well these women are dead and I'm a homicide detective so that makes it a lot to me. How did you know these women?"

"I fucked them."

Korsak interjected before Jane could, "Was that before or after you killed them?"

"I'm not into necrophilia so I fucked them while they were alive."

"So you admit to killing them then?" Jane asked surprised at how easily this man was giving himself up.

"Yeah, I sure do. I hate lesbians."

"Well Mr. Jacobs whether you hate them or not, that doesn't give you any reason to go around killing women who prefer to be with other women." Korsak said.

"Oh I have my reasons detective."

"And what reason do you have to justify what you did to these women?" Jane asked wondering what was going through this man's head.

"My mom and dad were the perfect couple. I was really close to my father. Well my bitch of a mom one day decided to up and go fuck around with another woman. She ended up leaving my father and divorcing him. My father was so devastated because he loved her, he ended up killing himself. Any woman who chooses another woman over a man doesn't deserve to live."

"Well I hate to tell you this asshole, the law says you're wrong so now you get to spend the rest of your life in jail. Hope you don't end up like your father." With that said Jane called in the officers to come take Chris Jacobs to jail.

"Great job. We got this asshole finally. Let's head to the Robber and get some drinks. I think we deserve them." Korsak said. The three detectives finished up what was needed to be done and headed to the Robber for some much needed alcohol relief.

* * *

**Well another chapter down. Only a few more left. Hope you all enjoyed this one. Please Review =o)  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **As I have promised, another chapter. It's later in the day than usual but it's only cause I have to work. Well here it is another chapter and only a couple more to go. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please feel free to leave a review because I love hearing from you all. Not to mention the storyline of the story is over so hopefully these chapters will be better for you. Please enjoy =o)

* * *

As the detectives walked into the Dirty Robber they received cheers from the other law enforcement patrons. Each just smiled and waved like they had done nothing special, just a normal day at work even though their suspect was able to kill a few women before they were able to track him down and arrest him. Jane walked over to her usual table that she shares with Maura and sits down followed by Korsak and Frost who took the seat on the other side of the booth.

Still smiling from the greetings they received upon entering the bar Frost said, "Why don't you call Dr. Isles and see if she wants to come celebrate."

"Yeah, she had every part in catching our suspect as we did. If it wasn't for her and her team analyzing the hell out of those nail scrapings we may have never got any DNA and that jerk could still possibly be out there." Korsak chimed in and smiled knowing that Jane would like to have Maura there for more reasons other than being part of the team and cracking a case.

"Yeah Korsak, I think I will, she does deserve a break from this like the rest of us do." Jane picked up her phone and started texting. _Hey! Come have a drink or two with us at the Robber to celebrate our catch. –J._ The waitress came over and got each of the detectives drink order, each opting for some beer from the tap. Each were mulling over the details of the arrest while drinking their beers.

Frankie came over and interrupted their conversation, "Hey Jane, Frost, Korsak, I heard you got that big break on that case you were working. Congratulations." All three detectives responded with a thank you. "You up for some darts Frost? I could use you over there cause they're killing me." Thumbing over his shoulder, Frankie was pointing to his patrol buddies by the dart boards.

"Sure thing buddy, let's go kick some ass." Frost slid out from the booth and followed Frankie over to the dartboards. As soon as Frost left the table Korsak slid over more towards the center of the booth so he could be face to face with Jane.

"So how are things going?"

Jane looked at him with a quizzical look on her face, "Good, especially after today."

"I don't mean just in general, I mean how are things going between you and the doc?"

Instantly feeling the blush rise up her neck into her cheeks she didn't have to respond.

"That good huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Jane was trying her best to hide the smile that slowly widened across her face.

"The last thing I knew between you and the doc is when we had our conversation her last time and I told you to not miss out on a great chance."

"Wow, you remember that huh?"

"I sure do. Janie, you were so down in the dumps it was like someone came along and kicked your puppy. You didn't have to tell me that you liked the doc because I could almost see it from day one when you two became friends. You two have been through thick and thin together and have come out the other side stronger."

"You're right, we sure have been through some tough stuff, huh? You know what? She never responded back to my text. I know she was going to be rearranging her closet tonight but I'd at least thought she would be able to answer my text. Let me try calling her." Finding Maura's name in her contact list Jane hit the send button.

"Hey Jane."

"Hey. Did you get my text?"

"I just got it. I'm sorry. I'm trying to alphabetize my shoe collection. I got so distracted I didn't hear your text come through."

"It's okay. I was just wanting to see if you wanted to come to the Robber and celebrate with us that we finally caught the asshole."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful, but I have shoes all over the place right now and you know how much I hate things out of place."

"No problem, I understand, your shoes are more important than me." Jane smiled even though she knew Maura wouldn't be able to see it.

"Jaaannnee."

"I'm kidding Maur, I completely understand. How about I drop by when I leave here?"

"Sounds great. Can't wait to see you. I miss you already. Oh, that was the doorbell, let me go get that and I'll see you in a little while."

"Alright Maur." Hitting the end button Jane looked at Korsak, "She's alphabetizing her shoe collection."

Without saying a word Korsak just formed an 'Oh' with his mouth.

"I know, that woman has more shoes than a shoe store I think."

Korsak chuckled. "So I take it she won't be joining us tonight?"

"No. You know how she is with making sure everything is in its correct place before she can go back to functioning like a real person." Jane laughed at her own joke.

Chuckling along with her he said "Yes, she is very meticulous."

"I don't think meticulous is the correct word. Maybe a little OCD."

Laughing again Korsak decided to change the subject. "So how is the love life going with the doc?"

"No way am I going to give you any specifics Vince."

"No. I'm not saying it like that Jane, I mean how are things going between you and the doc? Love?"

"I think you may have hit it on the head. I think I'm in love Korsak."

"Have you told her this yet?"

"No. But I really want to but we, you know, just basically started dating and I know I love her but I guess I'm kinda scared to say it because what if she doesn't love me back?"

"I honestly highly doubt that Jane. Not with the way she looks at you. She admires you, adores you, and I really do think I see love in her eyes when she looks at you."

"You think so?"

"Yes. I know so."

"I can't doubt your detective skills because I learned from the best." Jane winked at him and smiled.

"At least I can say I have done one right thing in my life, take you under my wing and watch you turn into the wonderful, smart, and beautiful woman that I know right now."

"Thanks Korsak."

"Your welcome."

"You know what? I think I am going to call it quits and head over to Maura's house, I think it is time I tell her how I really feel."

"Good luck, but I know you won't need it." Korsak smiled as Jane slid out from the booth and walked over to the other side where Korsak was sitting and leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Jane, see you tomorrow."

* * *

Jane had one stop to make before she headed over to Maura's house. Heading over to a grocery store she decided to buy Maura a dozen roses. She only opted to go to the grocery store for the flowers because at that time of night all the florists were closed. Walking into the store she found the best looking bouquet of deep red roses and filled out a little card to go in with the flowers. Deciding not to show up on Maura's step with Roses in green cellophane wrapping she found a vase to put them in and headed to the checkout and paid.

The closer she got to Maura's house she was excited at the prospect of finally telling Maura after all this time that she loved her. _I don't know what my problem was. I almost lost the best thing that has ever happened to me by being so stubborn and not following my feelings. I think I have loved Maura since the beginning. Almost love at first sight. Maybe it was love at first sight but I was just too stupid to realize it._

Pulling up into Maura's driveway she parked the car and just sat in the driver's side seat trying to calm the nerves that were trying to get the best of her. _I'm really going to do this. No going back now Rizzoli._ Taking a deep breath and breathing out slowly to calm her nerves, Jane grabbed the vase with the roses and headed up Maura's walkway to the door.

Just as she was about to knock on the door she could see Maura through the small windows on either side of the door. Seeing what looked like another figure inside she peeked through the window just in time to see Ian kissing Maura and Maura Kissing Ian.

Jane felt jealousy and rage coursing through her body at the same time. All the while it felt like her heart was going to drop to her feet and her stomach felt like it was doing flips. She let the anger get the best of her and she threw the vase at the door which caused it to shatter in many pieces. Stalking back to her car Jane jumped in and backed out of Maura's driveway as fast as she could trying to get as far away from what she saw as she could.

* * *

Hearing a loud bang followed by a shattering noise outside her door Maura went and opened the door looking for what could have caused the noise. Looking down at the ground she found a dozen roses strewn about her front porch with a shattered vase. Within the mess she saw a little white card and she picked it up looking at the note that was scrawled on it. _I Love you. –Jane._

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Yes there is a little bit of a bump in the road right now but I'm pretty sure things will be okay, or will they? I guess you'll just have to tune into the next chapter to see. Thank you for reading and please review if you would like =o)_  
_**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **Hey Everyone...here is the next chapter as I have promised. Sad to say that the chapter I post tomorrow will be the last one for this story. This chapter takes place after Jane talked to Maura on the phone so some things get cleared up for all of you. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and please feel free to leave a review cause I love hearing from you all =o)

* * *

Maura heard her phone ringing on her bed from inside her closet and hurried to answer it. "Hey Jane."

"Hey. Did you get my text?"

"I just got it. I'm sorry. I'm trying to alphabetize my shoe collection. I got so distracted I didn't hear your text come through."

"It's okay. I was just wanting to see if you wanted to come to the Robber and celebrate with us that we finally caught the asshole."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful, but I have shoes all over the place right now and you know how much I hate things out of place."

"No problem, I understand, your shoes are more important than me." Jane smiled even though she knew Maura wouldn't be able to see it.

"Jaaannnee."

"I'm kidding Maur, I completely understand. How about I drop by when I leave here?"

"Sounds great. Can't wait to see you. I miss you already. Oh, that was the doorbell, let me go get that and I'll see you in a little while."

"Alright Maur." Hitting the end button on her phone Maura hurried to the door to answer it. Not knowing who it could have been at that time if night and not expecting anyone she called out from behind the door, "Who is it?"

"It's me." The familiar voice of Ian floated through to the other side of the door.

Opening the door quickly she immediately embraced Ian in a hug. However, unlike the last time she saw him she wasn't interested in furthering that hug anymore. Pushing Ian away but leaving her hands on his shoulders at arm length she said, "Ian, what a surprise. How long has it been?"

"At least nine months or so. God, it is so good to see you again. You look really good." Ian looked her up and down remembering the good time they had together the last time he was in town.

Maura stepped away and walked over to her kitchen island. "Thanks Ian, you too. It looks like you haven't changed a bit. Still tan as ever from that African sun." Maura pulled out her tea kettle and tea and turned on the kitchen tap and filled the tea kettle putting it on the stove for the water to start boiling.

"You should see the progress we are making over there Maura. We are doing so much good over there and the people are grateful as ever for the help that we are able to provide them."

"That is great news Ian." Maura turned around at the sound of the tea kettle whistling letting her know it was ready to come off the heat. Setting the kettle to the side she prepared the cups with the tea. "So I take it you are here for your usual supplies?"

"Yes, that and you." Ian said after taking the cup of tea that was offered to him.

"Well you are a little too late for that Ian."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I am taken and I am happy."

"Is it serious? Because you know nothing needs to be serious between us."

Maura let out a small laugh. "Yes I do believe it is serious. I believe I'm in love."

"Oh really? Then I know this must be serious for you. So who is the lucky guy?"

"It's not a guy, actually, it is another woman."

Ian was shocked at the news he just received. "Well who is the lucky girl then?"

"Her name is Jane. Jane Rizzoli, you might remember her. You actually met her when you were here last time. You did a small procedure on her toe."

"Well it is kinda hard to remember anything from last time other than you," he gave a small grin, "But I do remember her. I could tell something was a little off between you two."

"Well we have only been together a short time but I think, actually, I know that I love her."

"As much as it pains me to carry on this conversation, does she know?"

"No, I have not told her yet. I was trying to find the right time to do it because she is the type of person that has the fight or flight type of response and the last thing I want her to do is flee."

"Do you know if she loves you too?"

"I don't know, I would hope so though."

"Well she is one crazy person if doesn't, hell, anyone is crazy if they don't love you. You are a wonderful person Maura."

Maura smiles and says, "Thank you. I have actually been saving up supplies for you since the last time you were here so you didn't have to go rushing around trying to find all that you need."

"Great. Lead the way and we'll go get those supplies."

Maura leads the way and takes Ian into her back storage room. Having most of the supplies she collected for Ian already boxed up she helped him move the boxes up to the foyer so they would be able to take the boxes out to the truck that a friend of Ian's was to bring by when he called. The supplies that weren't boxed up Ian put together some boxes so they could put the supplies in the box. After all supplies were boxed up they moved the last few boxes that were in the supply room out into the foyer.

Taking his phone out of his pocket Ian phoned his friend that showed up 5 minutes later. Ian and his friend moved all of the boxes sitting in Maura's foyer out to the truck and after securing the load and seeing his friend of Ian walked in the house to tell Maura goodbye.

"I know this was a short visit but of course you know I have to go."

"Well Ian, it was really good seeing you again. Next time you come I'll have some more supplies for you." Maura closed the distance between the two and gave Ian a hug.

As Maura pulled away from the hug Ian pulled her back in kissing her, trying to deepen the kiss. Maura felt an anger boil to the surface she had never felt before. The kiss broke when a loud bang on the door and a shattering noise made both of them jump. As Maura jumped back she immediately drew her hand back and slapped Ian across the face.

Walking away from Ian who was left rubbing the side of his face where a now red palm print was showing, she opened the door noticing a dozen red roses scattered about her porch in front of the door and shattered glass from the vase. Leaving the door open and stepping to the side she said as a taxi pulled up, "Your ride is here so I believe it is time for you to go."

Ian walked by Maura and out the door. Looking back he tried to wave goodbye but Maura wouldn't even look his way. Ian got in the taxi and was gone just as quick as he came. Walking back into the house and into the kitchen to grab the broom Maura got to thinking who would have thrown a vase of roses at her door. _Wait…Oh my. Jane was coming by after she left the Robber. I bet that was her. She saw Ian kissing me and probably thought I was kissing him. Oh Jane, I'm sorry you had to see that but I didn't want it._

Going back to the front door Maura bent over and started sweeping up the mess that was on her porch. After sweeping up the mess and putting it in the trash can she noticed a small white card that she had missed sweeping up. Picking it up and flipping it over she noticed a small note that was in Jane's handwriting _I love you. –Jane._

_ I love you too Jane._

* * *

**I hope you hate me a little less after this chapter now that you know what really happened with Maura. I hope you didn't think I would allow Maura to cheat on Jane with stupid Ian. Hopefully you liked this chapter a little better than last. Tomorrow will be the last chapter. Please review if you feel like it =o)  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** OMG! I can't believe I have finally come to an end on this story. All of you lovely readers have made this experience absolutely wonderful for me. Thank you all for sticking with me through the good chapters and the bad chapters. Also, all you readers have put this story almost over 100,000 views. That is sooooo freaking awesome. Well here is the last chapter as I promised and I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to leave a review =o)

* * *

_Are you serious? I mean are you fucking serious?! I can't believe I just saw what I did. Maybe it was just a figment of my imagination. No, it wasn't a figment of my imagination, I know exactly what I just saw. I just saw my Maura kissing Ian. Did I just call her MY Maura? Well at least I thought she was mine but apparently not. Now she's Ian's Maura._

_ How can he just waltz in and sweep her off her feet like that? It took me forever just to work up the courage to actually do something about the feelings I had for her. I worked hard as hell at it and I succeeded in getting what I wanted. I know Maura wanted me too because she made that clear to me on more than one occasion. I was just too much of a chicken shit to actually do something about it._

_ I finally made my move and things were awesome. Or at least I thought things were going awesome. Did I take too long in letting her know I was ready to take our friendship to the next level? Maybe she got tired of waiting too long and just gave up and only decided she wanted to be with me because she didn't want to hurt my feelings. _Jane could start to feel the burning in her eyes, an indication that she was about to do the one thing she hated, crying.

_No…don't you do it Jane. Don't you even think about fucking crying now, now is not the time to cry. You can't be sad, the one person you love has just broken your heart, you should be pissed off, not crying. _The road before Jane was starting to blur with the tears forming in her eyes. She furiously started wiping at her eyes and doing the best to will herself to stop crying.

_Why does this hurt so bad? No wonder why I have done my best to stay single. I always end up being let down in the end. To think that Maura would have ever loved me, Ha, what a crazy idiot I am. To think that I would be the one person out of the plethora of men that would fall at her feet willing to do anything to be with her. And I was one of those stupid fools to fall at her feet, only to be kicked back down just when I was starting to be able to stand. _Jane was able to find an open spot outside her building and whipped her car in as fast as she could trying to distance herself physically as fast as she could from what just happened. The furious ball of pain that was Jane got out of her vehicle and slammed the door as hard as she could trying to take some of the anger she felt out of her system.

Each step that she took she could feel herself breaking down more and more. She felt like she was going to explode from the inside out so she quickened her pace up the stairs, shoved the key into the hole, twisted the knob, entered her apartment, and slammed the door not caring who it woke up. Just inside her door she looked around at her empty apartment and it just hit her at the same time. This is how empty she is going to be without having the love of Maura, or at least what she thought was the love of Maura.

Leaning back against the door she slowly slid down to where she was sitting. Wrapping her arms around her legs and laying her head on top of her knees she allowed herself to finally let go. Feeling like she was imploding and exploding at the same time she let go of her emotions allowing her to stop being Detective McBadass for a while and let go of the deep sob that had been trying to make it out of her since she sped down the road from Maura's house, trying to quickly escape what she was scared of, being rejected.

* * *

Laying the bundle of roses down on the counter Maura found a vase to put the beautiful flowers in that Jane had brought her. Sighing as she filled the vase with water she could only think of how things had just changed so suddenly. She walked over to her kitchen island and put the vase of roses in the middle so they would always be right where she could see them. _I can't believe I just ruined everything that we worked so hard on. Well that Jane had worked on anyways. I knew what my feelings were and are for her, it just took her a little longer to realize them. Wait! I didn't ruin anything. Damn Ian ruined all of this._

Picking up her phone and walking over to the couch a strong feeling of determination washed over her. _I am not giving up on you Jane. _Opening a new text message she wrote _Please talk to me. –M._

_ I'm not going to lose you now Jane Rizzoli, not after I just got what I wanted, what we wanted. Or at least what I thought you wanted as well. I didn't give up on you that day in the café with you wanting to buy some coffee in your ridiculous hooker outfit and I am certainly not giving up on us now. Us? Do you really think she is going to want to be an us after she just saw what she did?_

After not seeing a reply from Jane she was about to send another text when Angela came bursting through the side door with a bat in hand causing Maura to almost jump off the couch and let out a yelp. "What's going on? Is everything okay? I thought I heard some glass shattering and some yelling."

"It's okay Angela, I took care of the issue and he is gone."

"He?"

"Yes, Ian came over wanting to get the supplies that I had stocked up for him over the past months."

"Oh, you mean that cute guy with the Australian accent, or English or whichever one it was?"

"Yes."

Angela noticed the look of sadness on Maura's face and she set the bad down leaning it against the cabinets next to the side door. Walking over to where Maura was seated on the couch she noticed the red roses that had not been there earlier in the day. Next to the roses she noticed a small white card laying on the kitchen island drying that said _I love you –Jane._ She did the best to hide her smile knowing that her suspicions were true. Sitting down next to Maura on the couch she asked, "Did he hurt you?"

"No, well yes but he didn't hurt me physically."

"Well what happened sweetie?"

"Well I have recently begun seeing someone else and when Ian was leaving after getting his supplies he kissed me and the person that I have been seeing saw what happened and must have thought I was kissing him back because they got upset and left."

"Was that the crashing sound I heard? The other person seeing Ian kissing you?" Again Angela was doing her best trying not to pry too much into knowing who the other person was. She knew Maura would tell her when she felt comfortable enough to do so.

"Yes, they threw a vase filled with roses at the door causing it to shatter. I didn't want Ian to kiss me because as soon as it happened I slapped him across the face letting him know that it wasn't okay."

"Well at least you let him know that it wasn't alright for him to do that. Have you called Jane to tell her it wasn't what she thought?"

"No, I haven…" Just as Maura was starting to answer the question she realized what Angela had said. A slow look of shock slowly crept its way across her face but all Angela could do was smile at her to reassure that everything was okay. "Wait, how did you know?"

"Where do you think Jane got her detective skills from? Well I call it snooping more than anything." Letting out a small laugh Angela reached over grabbing Maura giving her a big hug and whispered in her ear, "Plus I saw the card Jane wrote sitting on your kitchen island."

Maura started calming down from her panic attack that she thought she was going to have just finding out that Angela knew about her and Jane being more than just friends.

Pulling back from the hug, Angela started wiping at the tears that were forming and trying to fall from Maura's eyes. "Plus sweetie I have had my suspicions for the longest time now and I just wanted to let you know that I don't care. I think it is fabulous that you two are together. I love you both so much and I want you two to be so happy."

"Well now that Jane has seen what she did she probably won't want to be with me anymore." Maura started crying and Angela pulled her into another tight hug letting her know that things were going to be okay.

"Have you tried to get a hold of her?"

"I just sent a text to her not too long before you came in and I haven't gotten anything back yet." Maura stared at the blank screen on her phone wishing that something would pop up on her screen from Jane but nothing came.

"Well go to her. If anything, she needs to know that what she saw wasn't true."

"You're right Angela," Maura sprung up from the couch to grab her keys and purse off the table and was out the door before Angela could say anything else.

* * *

Finally picking herself up off the floor after what seemed like an eternity, Jane looked at her phone that was now ringing. Noticing it was Maura she hit the end button to send her to voicemail. Just as she was walking over to her fridge to get a bottle of water she heard her phone ringing again and picked up looking at the name Maura that popped up on the screen. Hitting the end button she sent Maura to voicemail again.

Quickly finishing the bottle of water she was ready to go to bed and end the day that turned out to be one of the biggest arrests in her career that ended to be one of the shittiest days of her life. Just as she was walking down the hall to go to her room she heard a knocking at the door and she stopped to see if the knocking would go away. The knocking subsided and she started walking back to her room again. The knocking started again. Figuring it must be her mom finding some ridiculous reason to come to her apartment she decided against her better judgment to answer the door.

Going to the door and undoing the chain and quickly opening the door, "What do you want Ma…ura?" Standing outside the door was the one person she wasn't expecting to be there, Maura.

"Hi Jane."

"What do you want?" Jane spit the words out like they were venom.

"To tell you what you saw wasn't what you thought."

"Oh I'm pretty sure what I saw was what it was."

"Will you please let me explain Jane?"

"Why should I let you explain and break my heart more?"

"Why do you think I would drive all the way over here to break your heart even more?"

"Probably because you have a sick twisted desire to make people feel like shit."

"That is hardly a reason Jane."

"Whatever."

"Can I come in so we can talk? So we don't have to do it here?"

"Sure, why not? Just come on in and destroy my life some more why don't you." Jane stepped to the side so Maura could make her way into the apartment. "Your wish is my command." She swept her hand to the side as if she were allowing royalty to pass by her.

Maura was now starting to get frustrated at the sarcasm that Jane was giving to her not letting her fully explain to her what had happened. "Ian came over."

"Yeah I saw that."

"Jane will you just shut up for a minute and let me talk?"

Jane now defiantly crossed her arms across her chest, "Whatever, just go ahead and get it out already."

"Ian showed up to get the supplies that I have been storing for him for a few months now."

"Well it looked like he got more than what he came for. Did you fuck him Maura? Did it feel good? Well you broke my fuckin' heart."

Before Maura even knew what was happening she felt the stinging in her hand, one that had been familiar after slapping Ian but it was now Jane that was standing in front of her. "We didn't have sex and he kissed me Jane, HE kissed ME. I did not kiss him."

Reaching up to touch the now sensitive spot where she was just slapped she said, "Well that isn't what it looked like to me. It looked like you put as much effort into that kiss that he was."

"Well for once Detective Rizzoli your detective skills are wrong."

"My skills are never wrong."

"Well they are today."

"No they aren't. Apparently you never really liked me. Maybe you wanted me just so I could be another notch in your post. I can't believe I let myself fall to your feet like any other man out there has done after meeting you."

"Jane…"

"No, No, see it may have taken me a while to come to my senses that I was ready to take our friendship to the next level but I should have known your snooty ass would have walked all over me like any other person you have been in a relationship with."

"Jane I haven't walked…"

"To think that I was so stupid to let my guard down around you."

"I love you."

"Then I gave it my all to be with you…what?"

"I said I love you."

"But you kissed Ian."

"No Jane I didn't."

"I saw it happen."

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, are you listening to me?"

"I love you too." Jane felt the pent up aggression finally release itself from her body in the form of tears. Before she knew it she closed the distance between her and Maura and crashed her lips against Maura's in a heated kiss. "God Maura, I love you too."

The kiss deepened as Jane let her guard down even more allowing Maura fully into her mouth. Lips and tongues danced together trying to convey physically how much they loved each other. Jane's hands mindlessly went up and slipped Maura's coat off her shoulders allowing it to slide to the floor.

After her coat was off Jane started working on the buttons on the front of Maura's shirt each one being undone effortlessly. Once all the buttons were undone she slid her hands inside the shirt and up her back slowly removing the shirt and letting it fall with the coat on the floor then allowing her hands to roam the expanse of Maura's soft skin.

Maura worked her hands down the sides of Jane and when her hands reached where her shirt ended and her pants began she untucked Jane's shirt and lifted it up over her head discarding it on the floor with the pile that had already started to accumulate. Only separated for mere seconds to remove the offending shirt she closed the distance again kissing Jane. Her hands now went down the smooth skin of her stomach again stopping at her belt. Working the belt loose she ripped the object from the loops of Jane's pants and allowed it to fall to the floor.

Jane now pushed Maura against the door. Maura soon found her legs wrapped around the brunette's hips. Jane leaned against Maura using the door behind them to help distribute the weight and she pulled away from Maura's lips looking into her eyes before moving to her neck, nipping and sucking on her pulse point which elicited a moan from Maura.

Jane decided she needed Maura but in a more comfortable place. Putting her hands under Maura's rear and backing away from the door she headed down the hallway to her bedroom while still kissing Maura.

Once inside the room Jane set Maura down and the rest of clothes that acted as a barrier between them were quickly discarded. Jane was now laying on her back in her bed and Maura was now straddling her. Maura leaned down bringing their lips together and as she did so she started a rhythmic grinding of her hips into Jane's.

Starting to kiss her way down Jane's body she stopped only momentarily to lavish attention on the stiff peaks upon her breasts. As she paid attention to Jane's breasts she slowly worked her hands between them and found what she was looking for. She slid her fingers inside teasing the wet folds before she fully made her presence known and inserted two fingers inside. As she worked up a slow rhythm with her hand she began kissing her way back down Jane till her mouth found the same treasure her fingers had.

She quickly found her way to the bundle of nerves waiting for her attention and working it with her tongue. Her tongue quickly found the same stroking pattern as her fingers and Jane was all but writhing under her touch. The more attention she paid Jane the closer it brought Jane to the edge and she could feel her walls closing around her fingers.

"Oh…Maur…please keep going…don't stop…plea…" Before she knew it Jane was orgasming and Maura stopped the administrations with her tongue keeping her fingers where they were slowly stroking bringing Jane down from the ledge. Working her way up Jane's body she was content to snuggle to her side.

"I love you Jane Rizzoli." Reaching over she kissed Jane.

"I love you too Maura Isles."

The events of the evening had both women spent and Jane pulled the covers up over the both of them. With Maura in the niche of her arm the two were content to fall asleep knowing now what the future held for them, love and each other.

* * *

**The End. Well what did you all think? I hope you didn't think I would keep our lovely ladies from being happy together. I hope you have enjoyed this ride as much as I have. Thank you to all my lovely readers and all who have reviewed, I have really appreciated them and loved reading every single one. Please feel free to review and you will see from me again sometime in the future =o)**


End file.
